All We Have Left
by victrolannights
Summary: Blair and Chuck lost their baby in a heart-wrenching miscarriage. Will they be able to numb the pain and move on? Based on season 5's story line.
1. Prologue

**If I get good reviews on this story, I will finish it. I like how it's coming along so far =)**

The dark swallowed her delicate frame up and smothered it. Her dignity was lost under the black floors of depression. Her brain was clouded by a throbbing pain. She swore the pain would never go away and that she deserved it. She deserved to be miserable. Lifeless. Alone. It was her fault that her unborn daughter died. And nothing could ever bring her back.

She had lied to the only person she had ever truly loved. She took the easy route out of the mistake she was so ashamed of. She couldn't even admit to herself that the child growing inside of her was a Bass. Instead, she pathologically lied through each long day. The memory of Louis' shattered, heartbroken face flashed before her eyes. The slamming of the hospital door rang through her ears louder than a bomb exploding. She felt as though she was being smothered by reporters again, even though she was in her room alone. Memories of her and Chuck flashed before her eyes.

"_I will stand by you through anything." Blair said, gazing into Chuck's broken eyes. _

"_Blair, I will always stand by you. Together, we'll stand by each other." Chuck whispered, taking her hand and squeezing it tight. She gazed up into his eyes and knew he meant it._

Her breath quickened and she let out a slight cry. A hot tear slithered down her pale face and onto the floor.

When did her life become so screwed up?

**I know it's a tad (cough, very) depressing, but I promise it will be more brighter and fluffy as the sotry progresses. Like? Love? Hate? Let me know by giving a review! **

**Xoxo, Becca**


	2. Time Ticking By

**Okay the long wait is over for chapter two! Sorry for taking this long. This week of school has been extra busy.**

_Blair's eyes fluttered open abruptly to the blank walls of a hospital. She immediately sat up and reached for her stomach. When she touched it, she found her bump to be smaller and swollen. She struggled to remember what happened before she was here. She remembered being at some sort of party in a red gown. She remembered looking into Chuck's eyes from across the room and feeling the gravitational pull she always felt. And the rest was black._

_A young doctor trudged into the room, her heels clicking slowly on the tile. Taking her time making her way over to Blair's bed; she turned towards Blair with shaking arms. _

"_Miss Waldorf, you're going to be okay…" She started, pausing slightly to look deeper in Blair's confused eyes._

"…_but I am terribly sorry, you've had a miscarriage." She murmured, preparing herself for Blair's reaction._

_The whole world came crashing down on top of Blair's week shoulders. Unexplainable feelings of hostility and anger overwhelmed her. She took the mug next to her bed and hurled it at the wall parallel to her. A watery substance trickled down the wall. Blair watched it trickle slowly, breathing heavily, shocked by her sudden outburst. The nurse took her hand._

"_Miss Waldorf, I know this is very hard for you to grasp right now, but I promise we'll walk you through it together." The nurse spoke, her eyes filling up with tears. Even though she had done this a handful of times, there was something about the pain in Blair's deep brown eyes that haunted her. Her expression was creepily blank and grave. _

_Blair could not find any words to respond. She could not find tears. She could not find a definite feeling. She felt like the walls were closing in on her, and found it harder and harder to breathe. It was like she was swimming in a vortex of pain and drowning. She turned and looked towards the door as a familiar figure stepped into the room._

_Chuck stood by the door, his eyes bloodshot from crying. He lifted his head, meeting Blair's gaze with a deep sadness._

_He knew._

Blair looked at the clock. It was 11:30 in the morning and she was still lying in her bed, snuggled up under her covers. She watched the clock tick and listened to its soft hum. The minutes seemed to pass by slowly, she observed, fully focused on the clock. It was two weeks since her baby daughter had died. The thought made her suddenly convulse. The pain was still there. No amount of time would fully heal her wound. Yet still she watched the clock_. Tick tock tick tock tick tock_. She hoped the ticks would heal the throbbing pain burning in her heart little by little.

Chuck awoke on his couch to scattered bottles of liquor surrounding him. He had told himself not to drink his sorrys away, but it seemed like the only path that could take him to a state of numbness. He couldn't admit to himself Blair would lie to him about that. If he couldn't even admit that the baby was his; how could he ever admit to himself the baby was dead? His heart started beating out of rhythm as he thought about the events of the last week. He wiped his bloodshot eyes and stared at the ceiling. He noted a small crack and focused on it. It was a state of mindless being that Chuck wanted to desperately to be in, and submitted to. He wasn't totally numb, but he was numb enough to dull the sharp pain thrusting at his heart.

Serena and Nate sat across from each other, their worried feelings for their best friends mutual. Their food sat in front of them, but neither of them took a bite.

"I just…don't know what to do." Serena started, her eyes tearing up.

"I mean she won't talk to me. She tells me she's okay, but when I look into her eyes all I see is pain." She crackled, batting her eyes to push away the tears.

"The thing that haunts me the most is when I see her in her room. She just stares at the blank wall for hours, her expression never changing. It's like she's under a spell that she can't break. And honestly, it haunts me!"

Nate sighed, looking at Serena's terrified expression. A tear slid down Serena's cheek and onto her salad. Her bottom lip quivered.

"I just don't know how to be her friend in a time like this!" Serena admitted, sniffling up her tears and her helplessness.

Nate took her hand and squeezed it. He tried to find the comforting words to respond to her.

"You're being a good friend Serena. You just need to give it some time." Nate responded, still holding her cold hand in his.

"Nate, it's been two weeks!" Serena yelled, ripping her hand out of Nate's tight grasp. "They both are just sitting in their houses in this numb state-of-being, wasting their lives away!"

Nate met Serena's bloodshot eyes. The pain was contagious and infatuating the people around them. Nate started to feel tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't cry. He was a guy! And he had to be strong for Serena.

"We need to do something. But you and I both need to recognize that this is a delicate situation. Chuck and Blair have not come to recognize reality. They are numb to it. We have to bring them in slowly." Nate murmured, unsure of where he stood and what he could do.

Serena nodded with agreement. Another tear rolled down her cheek and onto her lap.

The duo ate their meals silently, not meeting each other's gaze again.

**So okay I know it's still really depressing, but I swear to god it will get better. I already have the story plotted in my head, it's just getting it down on paper that's the challenge. Let me know what you think.**

**XOXO, becca**


	3. Words Without Sound

**I am having so much fun writing this story! I promise that in the upcoming chapters there will be less depression and more chair. But like all good plot lines, it needs time to mature or else it will be totally unrealistic. This chapter is a bit longer than the other two. I hope to keep the length at about 2,000 words. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Serena slowly padded across the cold bathroom floor and into Blair's bedroom. It was 9:30 in the morning in New York, and it was a beautiful day. Serena knew Blair hadn't eaten yet, so she planned on trying to get her to go out to breakfast with her.<p>

"Good morning B!" Serena said, putting on a fake smile for her best friend. Blair was still under the covers, staring at the wall. Serena rolled onto the bed and hugged Blair.

"Let's go out to breakfast today. I was thinking _Sarabeth's_. I know how you love their porridge with honey there!" Serena proposed, pushing Blair's matted hair out of her eyes. Blair sighed.

"I'd rather just eat in." Blair responded quietly, still staring at the wall. Serena became frustrated. She had been trying for a three days since her meeting with Nate to get Blair out of the house. No matter what she did, Blair never even budged.

"Blair, you cannot sit in this room for the rest of your life mourning!" Serena spat, convulsing at the sound her thorny words. Blair suddenly whipped around and faced her.

"You've been acting like I just got a bad grade on a freakin math test and that I can just go out into the world, forget about it, and move on! I lost my daughter, the love of my life, and all of my dignity! So stop trying to help me because you aren't helping me whatsoever. In fact, you're making it worse. Just leave me alone!" Blair screamed, startling Serena. Serena's eyes welled up with tears. She abruptly got up off the bed and darted into her room, ending their moment with the slamming of her white door. Tears rolled down Blair's face.

"And now I lost you." Blair murmured, staring at the door to Serena's room.

* * *

><p><em>He had wanted to ride in the ambulance with her, but he wasn't allowed. Now he just had to wait. Time seemed to be ticking by forever with no answers. He couldn't even bear to think about what he would do if he lost her. He sat alone in the hallway adjacent to her room, anxiously awaiting news. Serena and Nate had went downstairs to get coffee, leaving him alone in agony. The way she looked at him just before she collapsed haunted him. He replayed it again and again in his mind. Every time he did, he felt a pull in his heart. He was still magnetically attracted to her, even though she was about to marry the Prince of Monaco.<em>

_He heard the door of Blair's room being flung open and saw a familiar person walk up in front of him, looking into his eyes with anger. Chuck rose from his chair (haha no pun intended). _

"_Oh my god is she okay?" Chuck breathed, his heart racing. Louis clinched his hand into a fist._

"_Yes. But your child unfortunately isn't." Louis spat, waiting for Chuck to make the connection. The whole world stopped in that moment. Chuck's mind was racing, causing him to become out of focus. __**His**__ baby? Not okay? Chuck started to feel faint. Suddenly, Chuck felt Louis' hard fist punch him in the face. He fell to the floor, still dizzy from the news. Serena and Nate ran into the hallway, staring at the aftermath of what had just happened. Confused and speechless, they stood in their tracks like deer in headlights. _

"_I guess we were both fools caught up in a lie that's now dead and gone." Louis said, looking at Nate and Serena, then Chuck, still lying helplessly on the floor. He stood there for a quiet moment, still trying to fathom everything. Then he whipped around and stormed down the hallway, leaving three, confused people to decipher what had just happened. _

"Hey Chuck, let's play a round of pool." Nate suggested, putting the pool balls in the triangle. Chuck emerged from his bedroom, still in his pajamas.

"Not in the mood Nathanial." Chuck responded as he walked towards the kitchen. Nate sighed and followed him into the kitchen.

"Look Chuck, I know you're hurting, but I think you need to be a man about this and be there for Blair. Serena said she's…" Nate said, handing him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Why should I be there for her? She lied to me Nathanial. She was going to let our child go through its whole life without knowing her father. That may be the sickest lie that she's ever told and is far worse than anything I've ever done. And now we're both left destroyed and hopeless." Chuck barked, nearly crushing the mug of hot coffee. Nate stared at Chuck. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and lack of sleep. He was still in his pajamas at ten o clock.

"I'm not here to tell you what to do man, but you two are going to have to talk about this one day." Nate responded. He glanced at Chuck and left the kitchen.

Chuck stared at the place where Nate just stood. For the first time, he had admitted out loud what he was feeling inside. He felt a sense of relief. He placed himself back into reality.

"I'm done numbing myself. I'm going to be a man." Chuck spoke out loud as he made his way to his room.

* * *

><p>Serena muddled through her work day. She had gotten a job at Bass Industries after Chuck hooked her up last month after getting fired once again by the movie company. She stared at the pile on her desk. It was all the files Chuck was supposed to review. Considering he hadn't been at work in two weeks, the pile was tall and thick. Serena sighed. See hadn't seen Chuck since the moment his world came crashing down. She didn't know if she could even manage to see him. She remembered his broken expression and each time she remembered it, she got chills. He didn't just get the news that Blair's child was his, but that the child had died. It was such an overwhelming amount of news that Serena herself could barely take, even though she was not even involved. She was broken out of her daze by someone walking into her office.<p>

"I'll take those." Chuck said as he swiped the pile of files off her desk. She looked up at him in shock that he had made it to work. It was apparent that he was still deeply hurt, but he at least appeared to be okay to the common eye.

"You're back at work." Serena noted, locking her eyes with Chuck's broken ones.

"Is she okay?" Chuck asked, cutting to the chase. Serena sighed, remembering her fight with Blair that morning.

"Not really." Serena murmured, looking down at the floor. There was a silence between them that seemed to have spoken a thousand words without sound. Chuck looked at the picture on Serena's desk. It was a picture of her, himself, Nate and Blair at the Hamptons when they were twelve. Chuck was hugging Blair around her waist, Blair hugging Serena around the neck, and Nate was sticking his head in between Blair and Serena. Chuck looked at Blair. Her face was lit up like a light bulb. He hadn't seen her that happy for years. Chuck sighed and put his shaking hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you too Serena." Chuck said, squeezing her shoulder slightly. Serena looked up at Chuck. He realized she had tears in her eyes. She stood up and gave Chuck a tight hug that lasted for a minute. She sniffled and cracked a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here. I can't even get Blair out of her room." Serena admitted, looking at her step-brother with tear-filled eyes. Chuck looked down at the floor. He knew what Serena was suggesting. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that yet.

* * *

><p>"Miss Blair, you need to eat!" Dorota said, walking slowly in her room. Blair had not been eating a lot, which worried Dorota sick. The return of Blair's "condition" could happen very easily now if she was not careful.<p>

"I can't eat if I'm not hungry Dorota! Now zostaw! Leave!" Blair ordered, burying herself under the covers. Dorota placed the tray on Blair's end table sat at the end of her bed.

"Miss Blair, I worry about you." Dorota admitted, reaching out to hold Blair's hand. Blair tried to crack a smile.

"Thanks for worrying about me Dorota, but I'm okay." Blair replied, squeezing her hand.

"Please eat for me Miss Blair. I order your favorite sushi from Maine." Dorota proposed, looking over at the tray that sat on Blair's end table. Blair looked over at the tray. It looked so good. She gave in and took the tray and placed it on her lap. She smiled as she took the first bite, signaling Dorota to leave. Dorota squeezed Blair's hand and exited the room. She stared at the sushi.

"_I love you too." Chuck murmured, smiling at Blair's questioning face._

Blair stabbed the fork into the sushi with too much force, forming a scratch in the white plate.

"_No matter what we do and how much we fight, our love will always pull us in."_

Her own words rang in her head louder than a siren. She jammed the sushi in her mouth, tears rolling down her eyes.

"_Are you sure?" Chuck asked, understanding what Blair was getting at._

Blair kept stuffing her mouth with sushi, memories flowing into her without her consent.

"_It was a little girl." The nurse told her, squeezing her hand. She barely heard the words, but she comprehended them. And for the first time that night, she started to sob uncontrollably. Her body shook and convulsed as pain attacked her with a bludgeon. She ripped her hand out of the nurse's and brought it to her face, wetting it with her river of tears._

Blair finished the plate, slamming it down on the tray with great force. Tears ran down her face. She heard Serena coming home as she made her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Serena walked down the hallway slowly. She didn't know where she and Blair stood. She didn't want Blair to get in an upset fit, so she was careful not to make too much noise in order to not draw attention to herself. But then she heard a noise. It was faint, but she knew it. She knew it far too well. Her stomach convulsed.<p>

It was the sound of her best friend making herself throw up.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh cliffhanger (sort of) =D I hope you liked my allusion to <em>Sarabeth's. <em>It's my favorite breakfast place in New York! If you're ever in the city, go there! The porridge is yummy ;) I know this chapter is depressing, but here is a spoiler. Next chapter is going to be the first encounter between Chuck and Blair since "the event". It is going to be really cute I promise. But I can't just pass by the hurt in these two without emphasis because it is such a traumatizing event. But thanks for all of the positive reviews! It really is what keeps me writing this story. Please keep leaving em! XOXO, Becca (RauhlPrincess)**


	4. You Can't Hide Forever

**Finally, the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. School has been really busy wrapping up for Thanksgiving and I just started swim team. So bear with me. Hope you like it =)**

* * *

><p>"<em>I never thought I'd go back to…" Blair choked, "this." Serena hugged her as she sobbed uncontrollably in her arms. Serena started to cry, too, her tears falling down Blair's back. The two girls sat and cried for a half an hour.<em>

It had been three days since Serena found Blair at the foot of her toilet sobbing hysterically. With Chuck's permission, Serena had taken off from work to be with Blair to watch over her. Against Blair's will, Serena stayed with her from dawn to dusk. The girls watched Audrey Hepburn movies, painted their nails, and did everything to distract Blair from the pain. She respected Blair's request to stay in the house, understanding she was hurt and not ready to be out in public. The two girls also knew without saying aloud that the paparazzi would be up Blair's behind as soon as she stepped two feet outside the entrance to her apartment building. Serena kept Chuck updated and texted him daily. She encouraged him gently to do what had to be done, but accepted both he and Blair needed time to fully heal before they met face to face.

Serena's phone buzzed. She and Blair were reading the latest _US Magazine_. Serena secretly had ripped out the three page article about Blair and Louis' "falling out". She couldn't let Blair be reminded of that whole situation. She flipped open her phone.

_S- Do you think B is ready for me to come tonight? I think I'm ready. –C_

Serena looked over at Blair, who was giggling at the "Fashion Police" section of the magazine. It was always Blair's favorite section, ever since they were kids. She and Serena would laugh so hard and decide together whose outfit was the worst. Serena smiled at the sight of Blair laughing. Even though Blair still cried a lot and had random snappy fits, she was getting better. Maybe time and distraction would heal her after all. But was she ready to see Chuck?

Serena wasn't entirely sure.

* * *

><p>Chuck sat slumped in his office chair, waiting for Serena to respond to his text. The last three days he worked extra hard to distract him from the temptations to numb the pain by drinking. So far it was working, and he felt strong enough to feel the pain head on. He talked about the situation with Nate a couple times openly. Nate had been there for him and listened to his feelings. Although he had no personal experience to give insight, Nate helped him stay distracted outside of work and offered a suggestion now and then. Nate pushed Chuck to see Blair, and would remind him softly of it often. Chuck was glad he didn't live alone and that Nate was there to be with him.<p>

Chuck clicked his mouse to open the screen on his computer. His mouse slid off the pad and accidently clicked a bookmark. The _Gossip Girl_ homepage appeared on the screen. Her latest update made his heart drop.

_Good Morning Upper East Siders! I know you've just been __**dying **__to know if I've had any sightings or gossip on our favorite Upper East Side brunette. Alas, I have to report back negative. Where are you Queen B? You know you can't hide from me forever._

_XOXO, Gossip Girl_

The picture above the caption was of Blair walking from the hospital to the limo. She didn't look like herself at all. Her face was dull and her expression was creepily grave. He lapsed back into his memories. His last recollection of her played back in his head.

"_Chuck! Please don't leave me here like this!" Blair screamed, trying to wriggle her way out of the millions of tubes and cords hooked up to her. She wasn't crying one tear, but her face projected her feelings. She was feeling an overwhelming amount of regret and pain. Her face was completely pained and her eyes longed for forgiveness and comfort._

_They exchanged a long, excruciating glance. Their eyes locked together and he suddenly felt the magnetic pull. He took a step closer to her. He felt his breathing change. He couldn't give into this. "I can't believe you would do this to me Blair." Chuck responded, his voice slightly cracking. And with that he whipped out of the room and ran down the hallway as fast as he could, leaving her there alone to drown in her regret and shame._

Chuck stood up from his chair, breathing heavily. The memory was screaming in his head louder than a siren. He stood up. He needed to go for a walk.

"I'm going to take Monkey for a walk. Tell Rebecca she needs to finalize the papers I signed." Chuck told his receptionist. With a nod, he headed out the door and headed to the empire to get Monkey.

* * *

><p>"And Blair Waldorf wins the game of chess…again." Serena joked, smiling at Blair. They had been playing intense games of chess all afternoon by the fireplace, and Blair had won every game. Serena cleared the board and folded it up. She looked in Blair's eyes expectantly, waiting for her to open up to her. Blair usually wasn't so tight-lipped about things with her, but this was an exception.<p>

"What?" Blair asked, cocking her head slightly.

"B." Serena said, taking her hand. "Are you ready to talk?"

Blair sighed. "There is nothing to talk about." She said as she turned and looked out the window.

"B, you need to talk about it with me. It will help get it off your chest. I'm your sister B, and I want to help you."

Blair turned to face Serena, her face full with tears.

"Serena, you've been such a good friend to me. I just want you to know that." Blair crackled, squeezing her hand hard. Serena's bottom lip quivered, but she kept a straight face.

"It just hurts so bad." Blair exclaimed, letting out a small wail as she finished the sentence.

"I know B. I know."

Serena leaned in and hugged her best friend tightly. The only noise between them was the soft sobs of Blair and the crackling of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Chuck walked anxiously through the park, Monkey by his side. It had been two hours and Serena still hadn't texted him. Walking Monkey always was calming, but this time it made him feel more jumpy than ever. He couldn't take the anticipation anymore. He had to text her.<p>

_S- Have you made an executive decision yet? –C_

He clicked his blackberry screen off and sighed. He needed to see Blair. He knew it was the only way they could heal. They had both been at this place close to this before, and one of them always brought the other one back up. This time however, they were both at a low. Chuck was determined to be strong and pull Blair out of it, for his sake and hers. The path would be long and hard, but they had to take it or they would drown.

Serena's phone buzzed in her lap next to where Blair's head lied. Serena continued stroking her hair and flipped open her phone. She read his text and then looked at Blair. If Serena couldn't save Blair from herself, Chuck was the only other person who could.

_C- Sorry for late reply. Yes, come tonight at six. –S_

Serena placed her phone near her leg on the carpet. She debated whether to tell Blair he was coming or not. She didn't want her to stress out about it. She had enough stress already. She just hoped she had made the right decision.

* * *

><p>Serena paced back and forth nervously. It was 6:10, and Chuck still wasn't at the penthouse. She feared he had chickened out, but she kept hoping that he was just late. She looked at her phone to see if she had any missed texts. She had one from Nate.<p>

_S- Meet me at the Empire after Chuck arrives. –N_

Serena started writing a response, but she was interrupted by the ring of the elevator door.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHH cliffhanger! I love my cliffhangers, but hate when chapters do that. So I will try and write the chapter ASAP! I promise next chapter is the Chair interaction. This chapter was getting a bit long and I need a lot of room for the interaction, so it will have a chapter mostly to itself. Like? Love? Hate my cliffhangers? Leave a review! You know you love me ;) -Becca<strong>


	5. Don't Let Me Go

**Here it is! The long awaited chapter. The first interaction. Haha I know your heart is just pounding in your chest ;) **

**I do not own **_**Gossip Girl**_** or **_**Never Say Never**_** by the Fray.**

* * *

><p>Chuck emerged from the elevator and looked at Serena. The two stood in silence, waiting for one of them to speak.<p>

"She's upstairs in her room." Serena murmured, still locked in Chuck's quivering glance.

Chuck broke the stare and slowly climbed the steps, breathing heavily. He didn't know if he was walking into a war or a surrender, but he was preparing for both.

Blair sat perched on her bed, reading a Grace Kelly novel. She was so absorbed in the book that she didn't immediately notice the familiar figure in her doorframe holding her favorite flowers: pink peonies. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and slowly placed the book on her lap. They stood there staring at each other for what seemed like minutes, hours, ticking by slowly. Then he trudged towards her, his steps careful and precise, stopping right in front of the edge of her bed. The only sound was the sound of their heavy breathing and their hearts pounding out of their chests. He placed the flowers on the corner of her bed.

"Why are you here?" She spat, her heart questioning his motives.

"Because I love you." Chuck responded, looking into her watery eyes.

"And you and I need to talk about this."

Blair sucked in a huge breath and batted her watery eyes. A tear slid down her cheek.

"I never meant for it to be like this." She crackled, trying to keep her composure.

"I know. But it is."

She stared into his eyes and saw something that made a chill run down her spine. She saw the hurt that she saw in the hospital. But something was different. It was a calmer hurt, mixed with a yearn to fix things. She had saw these two emotions before, but never mixed together. Her radio clicked on without any prompting.

"_Some things we don't talk about,_

_Better do without._

_Just hold a smile."_

Neither one of them reached to turn it off. They just stared in each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"_Falling in and out of love,_

_Ashamed and proud of,_

_Together all the while._

_You can never say never,_

_While we don't know when."_

A tear slithered down Chuck's cheek. Blair sucked in a breath to avoid hysterically crying. She didn't know how much longer she could go without bursting into hysterics. Seeing Chuck cry was not a common thing. Even when his father died, she barely saw him cry. The sight of the tear brought towards the terrifying truth.

"We lost our baby girl Chuck." Blair cried, bursting into tears.

"I know." Chuck said, his voice cracking slightly. A thick tear rolled down his face. He couldn't even bear to look at her anymore. He shouldn't have come. He wasn't emotionally ready. He was trying so hard not to cry, wanting to be strong for her. But he just couldn't do it. Multiple tears fell off his face and onto the floor.

Blair sucked in a huge breath and sat up, throwing her arms around him in a warm embrace. Chuck wrapped his shaking arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. The two lost lovers sobbed uncontrollably in each other's arms, neither one wanting to ever let go. The sound of their sobs rang through the sound of the empty halls, filling them with the reality that had consumed their lives. The uneasy air sunk through the floorboards and out the window.

"_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go,_

_Don't let me go."_

* * *

><p>The elevator door chimed and out stepped Serena, taking Nate's breath away. Serena always managed to take his breath away. But something about her presence in the moment really knocked the wind out of him. Maybe it was because of what he was about to tell her. Or maybe it was just simply because of the fact she hadn't bothered to make herself presentable, her tousled hair matted at her sides and her makeup simple. He slowly made his way to her.<p>

"You look beautiful tonight." He murmured, looking in her eyes.

"Thanks Nate. But why did you ask me to come over here?" Serena asked, shifting her balance to her left foot.

"Because I don't think Chuck and Blair are the only ones who need to talk."

Serena cocked her head slightly and looked into Nate's eyes.

"Do you ever think you and I are so intent on helping Chuck and Blair not only for their sakes, but for ours?"

Serena breathed in heavily. It was a truth that she had never consciously noticed before.

"What ever happened to us?" Nate asked, stepping closer to her.

"I thought you and I loved each other. Now we just live every day like we were never together in the first place."

Serena rolled her heel nervously. She didn't know what to say.

"And it kills me Serena. It kills me every day to know that what we had is dead and gone. It kills me how we live every day like we never happened. And you know what kills me the most?"

Nate paused, trying to find the right words.

"That our relationship had no end point. It was left hanging. And I just feel like it's… it's still here." Nate admitted, searching Serena's eyes for her answer.

"It is still here."

Nate looked into Serena's eyes. His gaze was broken by her lips smacking against his. He felt a surge of energy overcome him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. She pulled away, gasping for air. She leaned in and pressed her forehead to his. A tear slithered down her cheek.

"I love you Nate Archibald. I never stopped." Serena spoke as tears rolled down her face.

"I will love you till the end of time Serena Celia Van Der Woodsen." Nate said before he met his lips with hers once again.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair lied on her bed, facing each other. Their eyes were both bloodshot from crying so much. Both of them didn't even have the energy to cry anymore. They had talked and cried. It had felt so good to get it out of their system. Blair leaned into Chuck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.<p>

"Promise you'll never let me go ever again." Blair asked, looking up at Chuck.

"I promise." Chuck said, kissing the top of her head. Then he started to cry again.

"Chuck, don't cry again." Blair said as she looked up at him. He looked down at her and cried even harder.

"I never thought I would have you in my arms like this again. Only in my dreams." He murmured, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you so much Blair Waldorf it consumes me. And no matter what you do to me, nothing will make me stop loving you."

She smiled and started to cry again too. But this time, they weren't crying tears of sadness. They were crying tears of joy. They once again were reunited. And even know they were both at a low point, at least they were there together. They had each other once again. She pushed herself up towards him until they were at eye level. Then she leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back will full force, pushing her into the pillows. She wrapped her arm around his neck and grasped his thick brown hair. She kissed him once more with burning passion. She suddenly broke away and started to sob again. He lied on top of her breathing heavily, gazing into her watery eyes.

"Just hold me." She crackled, rolling back onto her side.

He obliged and wrapped both of his arms around her tightly. Exhausted, both mentally and physically, the two fell asleep holding onto each other within minutes. The only sound was the sound of their heavy breathing. A peace surrounded them and drifted them off into a deep sleep.

"_We're pulling apart,_

_And coming together again and again._

_We're growing apart,_

_But we pull it together,_

_Pull it together,_

_Together again."_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I know the wait was long, but here it is. And it's just the beginning =) Give me honest feedback cause I like to try and please the readers, not just myself. I know the radio thing was corny, but hey that song just SCREAMS chair! I know this is a Chair-based story, but I hate when people write stories and the other characters have like mystery storylines, so I tried to give Serena and Nate one. I know it's a bit convoluted, but I hope you guys like it anyway. They are not the main focus in my story, so don't expect them to get a lot of airtime. But they will have parts in the story =) Remember, leave an honest review! Xoxo, Becca<strong>


	6. Beam Of Laughter

**I'm so sorry for the late update. Been busy. However, this chapter is longer than the others, so I hope that makes up for it =) To get some of the references about the NJBC when they were little, I would recommend taking a moment and reading my other fic, _Prequel To Fate: A Gossip Girl Prequel_. If you have a big imagination and don't feel like reading it, then by all means go right ahead. **

**I do not own _Gossip Girl _or the song, "Stand By Your Man".**

* * *

><p>Blair awoke to the smell of burning food and the screeching of the fire alarm. She sat up and immediately looked next to her. Chuck wasn't there. She sighed and threw on her robe as she dashed downstairs and slid into the kitchen. Chuck stood in agony, thrashing a towel blindly at the smoke that was pouring off the stove top. She smiled at his cluelessness and walked over to help him.<p>

"Here silly." Blair said as she switched the vent on. She laughed. It was the first time in weeks that she had laughed whole-heartedly, and it felt amazing. He turned towards her.

"Darn I was going to give you breakfast in bed but then Dorota wasn't here so I tried to make you breakfast myself and..." He was cut off by Blair's lips softly meeting with his. As she pulled away, the screeching of the fire alarm halted. Blair smiled and cocked her head.

"I am honored that Chuck Bass at least attempted to make breakfast for me."

Chuck smiled at her. He hadn't felt like this in months. It felt good to be with Blair. Natural. Peaceful. And now that they had talked and let out most of their feelings about "the situation", it lifted off of him a load of pressure. The pain still remained, but it was dimmed. Maybe all the two of them needed was each other.

Blair picked up the pan and laughed. Burned deviled eggs, Blair's favorite, simmered and smoked in the pan. Blair walked over to the trash pan and dumped it into it.

"Let's try this again." Blair said as she buttered the pan. Chuck got the eggs out of the refrigerator and walked over to her. He picked one out of the carton and cracked it right over Blair's head.

"Hey!" Blair screeched as she jumped back, the juicy liquid gushing down her egg. Normally, she would have been furious at Chuck. But as she looked at his smile, she thought of a different plan. She pulled an egg out of the carton and hurled it at Chuck, hitting him right in the stomach. He looked down at where is hit and gaped. She gave him the expression Chuck loved so much: the F U smile. Chuck hadn't seen her smile like that since they were together. It was like the old Blair was coming back. He smiled his devil smile back at her, the smile Blair adored so much. Then, he lunged for the carton. Blair lunged for it too, the two of them almost colliding. Blair took cover behind the counter, Chuck's perfect aim still managing to reach her. She leaned out from behind the counter and threw an egg that hit Chuck in between the legs. She laughed hysterically. Before she knew it, an egg hit her right in the boob. She looked up and gaped. Chuck laughed hysterically.

"Gotcha!"

She wasn't about to lose this battle yet. She realized she was out of ammo and ran towards the pots, getting a handful of flour. She threw it at Chuck, coating him with a white, pasty, sheet. He looked down at Blair, who stood right in front of him.

"Oh, are we introducing new weaponry?" He asked, cocking his head slightly.

"Who said it was against the rules?"

With that he turned towards the fridge and took out leftover spaghetti sauce from Serena and Blair's dinner from two nights ago. Without hesitation, he hurled some at Blair hitting her cheek and neckline.

"Hey that will stain!" Blair screeched, looking down at her favorite nightgown and robe, now soaked with red.

"Who said it was against the rules?" Chuck mocked.

Blair lunged for a paper towels, which were right next to Chuck. On her way there, she slipped on the debris from her war with Chuck and fell to the ground, bringing him with her. Chuck lied on top of Blair, gazing into her eyes. He pushed her saucy, chestnut curls behind her ear and grinned at her. The duo laughed hysterically, not noticing two familiar people standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nate asked, looking at the messy kitchen. Blair and Chuck turned to see Nate and Serena in the doorway of the kitchen, holding hands. Chuck started laughing harder and pressed his forehead to Blair's.

"We had a little war in the kitchen." Blair explained, looking towards the reunited couple with a smile on her face.

"I see that." Serena noted, surveying the kitchen. Chuck was covered in flour and egg and Blair was just a saucy mess. She smiled at their laughter. She hadn't seen Blair this happy since she was with Louis in Paris. But even then could not compare to her happiness in this moment. She was light, unstressed, and comfortable with Chuck. She could be herself without the fear of being judged. Blair's vanity always got the best of her, but not with Chuck. She knew that he only loved the true her, and she loved that. Chuck looked at his happiest too. And everybody knew he was only truly happy with Blair. It was obvious. It glowed in his expressions and his pride. He was Chuck Bass. And she was Blair Waldorf. And they loved each other more than any two people ever could.

Serena looked up at Nate and cocked her head, sliding towards the open spaghetti sauce. He watched her carefully as she dipped her hand into the oozing container. Before he could brace himself, she pelted him straight in the heart with spaghetti sauce, soiling his Hollister shirt.

"Ballsy move Serena." Nate smirked as he walked over to the carton of eggs. Only one was left. Blair and Chuck still lied giggling on the ground, watching the SereNate war begin to break out. Nate hurled the egg at Serena, hitting her right in the cheek. Serena grabbed her chest and wailed. Nate ran to her side.

"Are you okay babe? I'm so sorry!" He asked, bending down to look at her in the eye. To his surprise, Serena whipped around and dumped the whole spaghetti container on his head. Nate stood still, holding back laughter.

"I learned that trick from you. Ironic how you fell for it." Serena remarked, remembering the time she and Nate had a water fight in Blair's bathroom.

"…_but you look like an ASS-TRAY!" Serena shrieked, squirting Nate with the showerhead._

"_Serena! Stop! Stop! Stop! Serena! What's wrong with you?" Nate complained, putting his hands to his eyes._

"_Oh..." Serena said nervously, putting the showerhead down._

"_AHHH!" Nate screamed, taking the showerhead from Serena and drenching her with it. They both laughed hysterically and sprayed each other. _

"_What are you doing?" Blair questioned, standing firm in the doorway. The two of them sat on the edge of the tub, smiling. _

"_Ummm…" Was all they could say, looking at each other questioningly. Their eyes made an agreement._

_Nate ran over to Blair and grabbed her. Serena pelted her with water and the trio broke into a water fight. Their screams echoed through the walls of the house as they slid through the bathroom, laughing hysterically. _

Nate smiled at Serena's remark and licked the spaghetti sauce. He moaned with delight.

"_Bella Luna_'s sauce never fails to not be delicious. Even when you are coated in it."

Serena giggled and was suddenly thrashed on the floor on top of Nate. She kissed his forehead, eating the spaghetti sauce off of it.

"Mmmmnnn I think it tastes better on you." Serena giggled, looking into Nate's eyes. She took some of the sauce off of Nate and tossed it on Chuck, who was now sitting up.

"The Chair Union declares war on SereNate!" Chuck yelled, remarking the couple names they had given to each other. He grabbed Blair's hand and took cover behind the counter. Blair grabbed the flour off the counter and poured it on Serena and Nate, who still were lying on the floor. Serena closed her eyes and laughed. She immediately stood up and dashed to the refrigerator, taking out a carton of milk. She thrashed it towards the counter and it spilled all over Blair and Chuck.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Blair squeeled, running with Chuck towards the cupboard. She and Chuck got out cake mix and threw handfuls of it at Serena, who had took cover behind Nate, who was still lying on the floor out of breath from laughing so hard. Blair and Chuck ran over to Nate and Serena and fell on top of them, laughing harder than they ever had. It was just like old times. The NJBC was reunited once again, for better or for worse.

"What happen Miss Blair!" Dorota shrieked as she came in the kitchen and observed the mess.

"Fire Marshal call say your fire alarm go off. Now I see why!"

Blair looked at Chuck and started hysterically laughing. Dorota looked at them questioningly.

"Can you help us make breakfast? I don't think we're capable." Blair exclaimed, giggling in between sentences.

"Yes Miss Blair." Dorota obeyed, stepping over the mess and making her way to the stove.

The quartet lied on the floor and smiled at each other. They were all happy together once again. Who knew it would take a food fight to get them there?

* * *

><p>After all of them were cleaned up, the NJBC sat at the table, waiting for their breakfast. Even know it was 11:30, they were still hungry for breakfast. After all, they were the Non-Judging <strong>Breakfast<strong> Club.

"So, I see you two are back together." Chuck noted, taking a sip of his mimosa. Serena and Nate smiled at each other. Blair rolled her eyes.

"It was only a matter of time." Blair teased, reaching for the pitcher of water. Even though she wasn't pregnant, she still drank water. It was a habit she seemed to hold onto for reasons unknown to her. Partially, she felt she owed it to her daughter. She wanted to give up something for her, in honor. Chuck noticed this and his expression dimmed for a moment. His analysis was interrupted by the sound of Dorota coming up behind him.

Dorota served the breakfast gleefully, happy to see the friends together once again. Deviled eggs for Blair, Scrambled for Nate, Poached Eggs for Serena, and Fried Eggs for Chuck. She had made this breakfast for them since they were 4, and she had memorized each child's preferred style of eggs. They glanced at each other and smiled. They hadn't eaten breakfast like this in a long time. Blair nodded, the signal that it was okay to eat. They all laughed as they took their first bite, reliving their childhood days.

"So I see you two are back together as well." Nate remarked, hoping it wouldn't make things awkward. Blair looked at Chuck nervously and waited for him to respond.

"It was inevitable." Chuck said, looking over at Blair and cracking a smile. She smiled back at him. They never declared that they were back together, but they didn't need to. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. And there was no stopping them now.

* * *

><p>"Bye Princess Blair of France! Bye dark knight!" Serena teased, calling Chuck and Blair by the names they had when they played dress up. Blair laughed.<p>

"Bye Prince Charming and Cinderella!" Chuck joked as the elevator door clicked shut.

Chuck and Blair turned towards each other, smiling. But suddenly, their faces dropped. They both knew very well what would be transpiring next. Chuck looked into Blair's eyes. He saw it. She was giving him the sexy eye. She took a step closer to him and cocked her head, batting her gorgeous eyelashes in the fashion she knew that would make Chuck melt.

"So…" She started, adjusting his shirt. "I was wondering, dark knight, if you could take me up to my room. The Princess is getting quite tired." Chuck swooped her up in his arms without hesitation. He carried her up the stairs and kicked open the door.

"Well I hope you have some energy left my Princess." He said, throwing her onto the bed playfully. He slithered on top of her and stopped, looking into her eyes. They both breathed heavily. Oh how he had waited so long for this. Blair felt her heart beat in a familiar rhythm. Her heart had never felt this way with Louis. She felt it pounding through her chest and into her ears. Finally, her heart couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pulled him into her, thrashing his lips against hers. He moaned slightly, flipping her on top of him. She pulled her slip over her head revealing a black corset. Chuck shut his eyes and opened them again, making sure he wasn't dreaming. Her long, damp hair fell to her sides as she took her hair out of the clip and flipped it back and forth. She smiled and placed her hand on his heart. It was beating rapidly as if it was going to tear right out of his skin. Her haunting black nails slowly traced his buttons, finding the top one. She slowly unbuttoned it, her red hot fingers burning through Chuck's skin. He didn't know how much more he could take before he exploded. She leaned in and breathed in his scent.

"Chuck Bass, I have missed you so much." She murmured, giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. She pulled away and smiled her sexiest smile as she unbuttoned each button carefully. Chuck shut his eyes shut and tried to picture a desert. But it wasn't working. Blair bit her lip and let it fall slowly out of her teeth.

"Turning you on too much Bass? I thought by now you'd be tired of silly old me. Though I never fail to impress." She said, running her hand up her corset. Chuck couldn't take it anymore. He pulled her in and felt every bit of her, still feeling like it was a fantasy. He felt her tongue pierce through is mouth, burning hotter than fire. He wanted every bit of her.

It was like her famous pies. He wanted every last bit of them.

* * *

><p>After a half hour of non-stop love making, Chuck had to stop. He couldn't breathe. Blair panted underneath him, resting her head on the pillow.<p>

"You were right about one thing. That did take a lot of energy." Blair breathed, looking up at him. Chuck smiled.

"And you were right too. You never fail to impress." Chuck noted, running his hand up Blair's thigh. She shivered at his hot touch. Blair's eyes suddenly felt droopy. It really had taken a lot of energy.

"Rock me to sleep Chuck." She giggled, loosening her grip around him. He flipped her over so that she was lying on top of him. He slowly started to hum a song that Blair knew way too well.

"_Stand by your man…" Blair screeched into the microphone, slightly spilling her drink on her and the bar beneath her feet. She was obviously drunk, and everybody in the bar knew that. They laughed at her, looking around for the fool that was her boyfriend. Her boyfriend emerged from the crowd, lightly tugging her off the stage._

"_CHUCK!" She shrieked, falling into his arms. She pushed away from him and got back on stage._

"_Just kidding!" She mused, causing uproar in the audience. She continued to sing as Chuck stood beneath her, looking up in utter awe at his insane girlfriend. It wasn't like her to sing on top of a bar. The only crazier thing she ever had done was dance that night at Victrola. But this time she had an excuse; she was drunk off her butt. And he was too, but he had a tolerance to alcohol she would never have. He was sickly enjoying this somewhat, the embarrassment fading away. I mean if Blair wanted to let loose, then let her do so. They were in Stockholm, Sweeden, at a small, no-name bar anyway. Gossip Girl probably wouldn't find Blair to humiliate her. She finished the end of the song and smiled. She laughed her famous laugh and bowed, almost falling head-first into the audience. She stood there for a moment and suddenly, fell over, Chuck catching her in his arms. He laughed and looked into her eyes._

"_You were amazing up there." He murmured, leaning into her. She giggled._

"_I think it's time you gave me the ride home asshole." Blair slurred, grinning._

_Chuck carried her out into the street and into the moonlight, placing her in the seat of the limo and sliding in next to her. Before he could even say anything to her, she was fast asleep on his lap. He looked down at her and smiled. _

"_She is going to have quite a hangover tomorrow." Chuck said to himself, pushing her hair off her face._

Blair laughed, remembering that night. Or what she could.

"Stand by your man…" Blair slowly sang, giggling softly. Chuck slowly rocked her back and forth like she was an infant. She sighed and her eyes drooped slowly. Before he could even finish the song, she was fast asleep in his arms, just like the night in Stockholm. He kissed the top of her head.

"Give him to arms to cling to…" Chuck continued, tightening his grip around Blair's arms. He breathed in her scent. Chanel mixed with TreSemme shampoo and conditioner. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you Blair Waldorf." He murmured as he drifted off into a warm, deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? I know this chapter was mostly fluff, but there is going to be less fluff in the next chapter I guarantee it. Right now they are trying to grow back into what they used to be and allowing themselves to be happy, which Blair especially wasn't doing before. I know the night before was the whole crying escapade, but I want them to not dwell in that night forever. I hope you didn't think it was too big of a step to take. However, next chapter will be facing more with the "baby issue". And yes, SereNate and NJBC fluff thrown in there too ;) gotta love the NJBC. And yes, this chapter is around 3,000 words, bigger than my other chapters! If you've left a review before doesn't mean you can't leave another one. I love feedback! XOXO, Becca<strong>


	7. Haven't You Heard?

**Sorry for the late update. I have been very busy with school and such. I just started swim team, so I barely have anytime to do my homework let alone write fanfiction. So please bear with me and I will try to get the chapters to you as soon as you can.**

**I'm thinking of starting another GG fanfic, and this one will have a sequel to it, so stay tuned =D**

* * *

><p>Chuck chillingly awoke alone in Blair's bed. He realized she was no longer with him and immediately jumped out of bed. He opened Blair's closet and found her oversized Yale sweatshirt and put it on along with his pajama pants he had left there a year ago. The December air was making itself at home in the Waldorf Penthouse. He went over to the meter in Blair's room and tried to turn it up, but it wouldn't turn on. He sighed and reminded himself to call a mechanic sometime tonight.<p>

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, half expecting Blair to be there. All that greeted him was a deathly silence. Before he could start to be worried, he noticed the fire escape door wide open. He cracked a small smile. When he and Blair were little, he had shown taken her up the fire escape stairs and to the top of the building. He made his way to the door. He climbed up the endless amount of stairs to find Blair, sitting where they had sat the first time, staring sadly into the setting sun.

"Do you remember when I first brought you up here?" Chuck asked, sitting down next to her. She cracked a small smile and then continued staring into the sun. Chuck's smile faded as he studied her face. The silence between them seemed to tick for minutes before Blair finally said anything.

"Do you think she's happy up there?" Blair murmured, not meeting Chuck's gaze. Chuck sat and cleared his throat. He closed his eyes and opened them again. He took Blair's hand and squeezed it hard.

"Yes. She belongs there. She's our little angel." Chuck said as he felt the stinging, prickly feeling in his nose. Blair turned to look at him, her expression still grave. Her face haunted him. He leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Now let's go downstairs before we freeze to death up here." Chuck joked, standing up and offering Blair his outstretched hand. Blair cracked a small smile and took his hand. The two of them started making their way down the stairs as the sun disappeared behind the Upper East Side, the last of their lost daughter's light dimming into the crisp night air.

* * *

><p>Serena lied intertwined in Nate's muscular arms. She just wanted to lie in his warmth forever. The two of them had taken a wonderful walk in the park and were watching one of Serena's favorite chick flicks, "<em>No Strings Attached<em>". Anything with Ashton Kutcher in it made Serena happy.

"Okay so if this Kutcher guy came up to you and asked you to marry him, would you?" Nate joked, looking down at Serena.

"Defiantly. He's so dreamy." She giggled. "But he does have a wife."

"That's never stopped you before."

Serena gave him a light slap and couldn't help but to laugh. It was so easy with Nate to just let loose of the past and just let it all out. She never felt like that with Dan. She always felt like she was going to be judged by him. But Nate knew her. He knew her too well. That's why the two of them worked together. They accepted each other and worked together.

"Besides, his wife and him are separated. Didn't you catch up on your _People_ magazines while you and Blair were stuffed up in the penthouse? You guys always scour them like hawks."

Serena smiled and remembered her and Blair looking at the magazines.

"It was probably on the back of the '_Royal Disaster_' article that I ripped out so Blair wouldn't see it."

Nate looked at her. He was reminded of their two friends and the problems they were facing.

"You know, we really should try and get Blair and Chuck out of that penthouse. They might go stir-crazy."

"I know. But the paparazzi are going to be so crazy. They are like staked outside of the complex. Chuck had to go up in the service elevator until the third floor where he could switch elevators."

Nate sighed and squeezed Serena closer to him. She was wearing his baby blue shirt and had Chuck's monogrammed blanket close to her. She looked like perfection. Her hair was tousled, her eyes worn. The both of them just needed a good night's sleep.

"I think you and I need to sleep on this. Plan in the morning?" Nate asked as he reached for the remote.

"Sounds good." Serena moaned, switching the lamp out. Serena inched closer to him and kissed him. Nate squeezed her so tight he almost suffocated her.

"Never let me go." Serena murmured, snuggling into his neck. She sniffled and cleared her throat. Nate kissed the top of her head.

"Never."

* * *

><p>Chuck held Blair close to her and kissed her hair again and again, murmuring 'I love yous'. Blair didn't want him to leave, but three days off from work was too much. Also considering he had taken weeks off after the 'incident', he was really needed at work. Blair sighed and pressed her nose to his. A tear rolled down her face.<p>

"I love you so much too. Have a good day at work." She crackled, kissing him lightly. She pulled away and smiled. She sniffled as she toyed around with his tie, straightening it. A final hug and 'I love you' was exchanged and Chuck walked down the hallway. She waited until she could hear the elevator doors shut.

She walked over to her mirror and sat down. She looked deep into it, studying her face. She looked so different. Worn. Broken. Her hair was sloppy, her makeup smeared, and her complexion pale. She didn't remember herself looking like this. It pained her to see it. She suddenly became enraged and punched the mirror with full force, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. She withdrew her bloody hand and breathed heavily. What was wrong with her? When did she become this messed up? She made her way into the bathroom and washed her hand in the sink. Shutting the sink off, she peered into her bathroom mirror. It just couldn't be her staring back at her. She just did not look right. Blair had been there before. Looking at herself in the mirror and feeling ashamed. There was only one thing to do to make her feel better.

To make herself throw up.

Blair crouched down in front of the toilet bowl. She jammed her middle finger down her throat, causing her to throw up last night's takeout from her favorite café. Tears streamed down her face and into the bowl. The blood from her hand dripped down the bowl and onto the tile. She pressed her head to the cold floor and wept. She heard Dorota come in her room, so she swallowed up her tears quickly.

"Miss Blair, package come for you." Dorota hollered, setting the box on Blair's bed. Blair flushed the toilet and padded into her room, smiling when she saw the gold box with Chuck's monogrammed note card attached to it. She removed the note card and read it.

_Tonight. 8:00 The Carlyle. I think we're both ready. -C_

Blair slowly pulled the dress out of the box. It was a blood red, flowing dress. It took her breath away. It was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever seen. She hugged to her chest and closed her eyes. She opened them and stared at the shattered mirror. She held the dress up to her neck and looked into the mirror.

"I am Blair Waldorf." She murmured, taking in a deep breath.

"…And I'm going to own this freakin dress like it's my job."

* * *

><p>The work day seemed to go by so slow. At five o clock, he took the limo to the Empire to get ready. He didn't even know if Blair would show up. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't. He and she both knew the paparazzi would find them and torture them. Chuck was ready to face them head on. He just wasn't so sure if Blair was.<p>

He whipped off his tie and tossed it in the corner. Monkey lied on his bed, staring at him questioningly.

"What Monkey?" He hissed, looking at the dog. Monkey cocked his head.

"Okay maybe I'm a tad nervous. I haven't been on a formal date with her in years!" He shouted, not noticing Nate come up to his door to see what the commotion was about.

"Since when did you start talking to animals?" Nate smirked. Chuck shot him a look.

"Since my best friend is never around to talk to." He spat, opening his bow-tie drawer. Nate came in his room and plopped down next to Monkey.

"You spent three days at Blair's. What's going on?" He asked.

"Were going on a date tonight."

"In public?"

"Yes Nathanial. I think we're ready. We've been cooped up for almost a month. We're about to go stir-crazy!" He picked up his bow-tie and put it on.

"Well if anything goes wrong, call me and Serena. We'll send a car to get you guys if the paparazzi get…"

"I'll handle it. Thanks for your concern." Chuck said.

"Game of pool before I leave?"

"Absolutely." Nate responded, hopping off the bed.

* * *

><p>Chuck paced nervously outside <em>The Carlyle<em>. It was 8:15, and Blair still wasn't there. He knew Blair liked to be fashionably late, but it still racked up his nerves. He was deathly afraid she wouldn't come. Or worse, she would come and be hounded by paparazzi until the point she broke down. Either one was a bad outcome in Chuck's hands. He hoped for the best and stared into the street.

And then a limo pulled up. It only took him seconds to know that she was in that limo. One Prada heel hit the pavement and the other one followed. She stood up, her back facing him. The dress cut down her back, exposing a good amount of skin, but not too much. Then she turned around. And it was like lightning struck. Her curly, chestnut hair flowed gracefully down her body. Her eyes were vibrant and full of life, making Chuck's heart race. She smiled her famous smile, and he could see. Standing there was not just any old girl. It was Blair Waldorf. The girl he had fallen in love with five years ago. The girl he could never let go. The girl who he could never live without. The girl that was his true love.

She smiled and started making her way to him. The world seemed to be moving in slow-motion. He heard her heels hit the pavement with incredible force and his heart race inside of him. The red dress seemed to sparkle in the moon light as if she were a goddess. She stopped in front of him and smiled.

"I think through all of this, I forgot was Blair Waldorf." She admitted, looking down at the ground. She batted her eyes and looked back up at him.

"But then I remembered that you're Chuck Bass. And you **love me**. And no one can tell me otherwise."

Chuck's reaction was broken by a band of paparazzi, interrupting their perfect moment. Chuck turned to rush Blair inside, but she stopped him.

"Want to go up in flames together?" She asked, stepping in close to him. He smirked.

"No one can tell us otherwise."

She smacked her lips on his, pulling him into a forceful embrace. The camera lights washed them out, flickering on and off rapidly. She squeezed her body tight against his, never letting her lips leave his. He let his hand travel to the side of her dress where it massaged her thigh. She moaned and continued to kiss him. The paparazzi were dumbfounded by their public make out session, their cameras never seeming to stop flashing. Blair finally broke away from Chuck and laughed. She turned her head towards the paparazzi, her one hand draped around Chuck's neck.

"Does this mean you and Chuck are officially back together?" A paparazzi hollered, pushing himself up to Blair and Chuck. He outstretched his hand with a tape recorder to capture her answer.

"I would say so." She said. As he pressed the stop button, Blair took the tape recorded and threw it to the ground. She smashed the heel of her Prada's int the mid-section of the recorder, shattering it in half. She slowly withdrew her foot and stood up straight, looking at the smashed tape recorder. Chuck looked at her, holding back laughter. She took a step towards the shocked paparazzi. She smiled her famous bitch smile.

"Haven't you heard? I'm the crazy bitch around here." Blair said, looking dead into the shocked interviewer's eyes.

"And you should really update your equipment. We aren't in the 90s."

She turned her back to the flabbergasted paparazzi and looked at Chuck. She smiled and took his hand.

"Now let's go claim our reservation shall we?" She said, her public takedown excitement ringing through her voice. Chuck took her hand and the duo walked into _The Carlyle_, leaving the paparazzi and flashing cameras behind them. No one could stop them now.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? I know it's sort of jumpy, but I hope you like the whole 'blair finding herself' thing because I think that's going to be a key part in the show as it should be. I am still recovering from last episode (mostly the promo) and am contemplating doing another fic like this one off of that story line. Do not fret; I still will be writing this one. But subscribe to me for more stories ;) Leave a review of what you think and what you hope for the show! You know you love me ;) Becca<strong>He Wh


	8. The Remains of the Past

_**I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or any of the pairings ;)**_

* * *

><p>Blair woke up to her favorite person to wake up to, Chuck Bass, setting a platter full of delicious breakfast items. She smiled as he kissed her lips.<p>

"Good morning beautiful." He murmured, looking into her eyes.

"Good morning Chuck." She whispered, wrapping her arms around him in a warm embrace. He lied down next to her.

"I perfected the breakfast in bed this time…with the help of Nate." He admitted as he watched her study the plate. She smiled and noticed he had made her favorite pancakes. She leaned over and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said, looking up into his eyes.

"Last night was…" He stared.

"Wonderful." Blair answered, closing her eyes and remembering it.

* * *

><p><em>They sat down at their table and smiled. They forgot about the weird confrontation outside and began to settle down. The waiter handed them their menus and started to pour the house wine. Blair contemplated whether to drink it or not. Who was she kidding? She wasn't pregnant anymore. She needed to move on and enjoy life while she could. She took a gulp of the wine and savored its bitterness. Chuck looked at her questioningly.<em>

"_Good wine." She said, answering his gaze. He smirked._

"_You always love a good glass of wine." Chuck said, looking back down at his menu._

_The two ordered their food and then stared at each other. When was the last time they had been like this? Last year? Two years ago? They felt like it was an ego ago. Blair started to laugh._

"_I think the last time we had a dinner like this is before the Jenny bomb dropped." Blair admitted, throwing back the rest of her wine. Chuck laughed, but flinched. He knew she was still very hurt by that. She brought the waiter over and asked for another glass. Chuck broke his gaze and looked over._

"_Second table to the left." He whispered. Blair looked over to see a rich business man with a lady fatter than a gumball. Blair laughed._

"_What a gold digger. You know she's just dying to marry him."_

"_What if they're just friends? Or siblings?"_

"_Chuck, come on you've got to be kidding me. Her eyes are like prying for his attention."_

"_How do you know they're not married or engaged?"_

"_I checked the finger. Trust me, I know where it goes." _

"_You are very good Waldorf. You should work for the CIA." He smirked._

"_I wouldn't even need a resume." Blair commented, laughing slightly. The two stared at each other, smiling._

"_All those other people are talking about their lives, who they work for, their interests, while you and I are sitting here people watching." Blair exclaimed, smiling._

"_That's too boring for us. You know that." _

_Blair sighed. All of her life, she wanted to be in a relationship like that. The lovey-dovey crap you saw on TV. But the stuff she did with Chuck was __**way**__ more fun. She suddenly thought of a plan._

"_I smell a scheme Waldorf." Chuck noticed, smirking._

"_Just do what you do best, follow me." She said, making her way to the millionaire's table. _

"_Hello." Blair rudely interrupted. The duo looked up confusedly. The gumball lady's face dropped. She knew who Blair was. _

"_You're… ex Princess Blair of Monaco!" She squealed, looking up at Blair. _

"_Yes. Yes I am. Now I need for you to do me a favor." Blair stared, leaning in to whisper to her. _

"_That millionaire boyfriend of yours? He's a fraud and an illegal immigrant. He was trying to swindle money from Bass Industries. He is on the NYPD's most wanted list. The reward for turning him in is 5000 dollars. Since I am affiliated with the Bass family, I cannot turn him in. But you can. And get all the money right here." _

_She gaped and stood up. Blair backed into Chuck to watch the show._

"_YOU'RE A FRAUD? I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" She screamed, tackling him to the ground. Her boyfriend was smothered by her extreme obesity, gasping for air. She whipped out her phone and tried to dial 911, but the waiters restrained her. Blair took Chuck watched the show from their table, eating their meal between laughter. _

"_I BETTER BE GETTING THAT REWARD OF 5000 DOLLARS!" She screeched. The waiters threw her out the back door._

"_Chuck, pay the tab quick and let's get out of here. She will distract the paparazzi." Blair whispered. Chuck motioned the waiter over and handed him two one-hundred bills, telling him to keep the change. _

_The two of them, still drunk with laughter, dashed out of the front of the restraint and into the limo. When they were safely tucked inside the limo, they sighed of relief._

"_How did she fall so easily for that?" Chuck asked, looking at Blair questioningly. _

"_Sometimes money is higher on the list than sanity." Blair explained, smiling back at him._

"_Like I said, I can sniff out gold diggers like a hound can sniff out drugs." _

"_That's one impressive talent." Chuck murmured as he leaned in to kiss her._

_"Now, I think we left off here?" Blair said, placing Chuck's hand on her thigh. Chuck smiled devilishly and pinned her on the seat._

_"Just like old times..." Blair whispered as Chuck moved his hand up her thigh. _

* * *

><p>As Blair and Chuck ate their breakfast, Serena padded into the room.<p>

"I know this is kind of awkward but…"

"You know what's more awkward? The fact that you walked in here wearing nothing but Archibald's shirt." Blair responded, cocking her head.

"I see my friend is back to being her normal, bitchy self." Serena noted. Blair smiled.

"But…have you guys seen today's newspaper?" She asked, pulling it out from behind her. She flapped it open. There was a full-page picture of Blair and Chuck's make out session from last night. They started to laugh.

"I see you two had quite fun last night."

They looked at each other and sighed.

"I'm just glad to see you two actually made it two steps out of that penthouse." Nate noted, walking in beside Serena.

"Put a shirt on Archibald! God you two are judging our make out session when you guys obviously did some dirtier things last night."

Nate smirked and looked over at Serena. She smiled coyly.

"Ugh you two disgust me." Blair said, flopping off the bed to put on her robe.

"Well, what are you going to do about this?" Serena asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing!" Blair yelled as she walked into the bathroom.

"Those paparazzi can take as many pictures as they want, I don't give a shit." She continued as she brushed her hair. Chuck sighed and put his head in his hand.

"I know B but I think after that blowup you need to stay on the DL for a little while. That way it can all be blown over..."

"Oh so in other words, stay in here all day long? No thanks, I spent a month doing that."

"I didn't mean that B. No angsty public make out sessions, No crushing tape recorders. You and Chuck can do whatever gross things you like to do with each other, just not in public." Chuck muffled a laugh, his head still in his hands.

"Oh you should not be talking S. Need I remember of the bar in Europe?" Blair said, peeking her head out of the doorframe. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Just take my advice." She said, leaving the room.

"I think that's your cue to leave too Archibald." Blair said, smiling her devilish smile. She stood by the door and looked at Chuck.

"Listen Blair, I agree with Serena. If we keep doing these things, we will always be front page news."

Blair walked over and climbed back into bed with him. She sighed.

"I'm going to be the Ex Princess Of Monaco forever. My name is permanently cursed." Chuck hugged her closer.

"Well, you're still Blair Waldorf to me." He murmured, kissing the top of her head. She looked at the floor.

"She would have been cursed her whole life by my name." Chuck looked at her. A dead silence fell between them as the pain of their late daughter's death started to disentangle itself from the numb core it was in.

"Being a Waldorf isn't a curse. It's an honor." Her tear-filled eyes looked at him. Another silence fell between them. She sniffled softly, not allowing one tear to fall.

"Her mother is the strongest, smartest, most beautiful person I have ever met." Blair smiled and settled her head in his neck.

"And her father was a lost coward until he met her."

"Her mother is the only person who could ever change and truly love her father." Chuck pressed his nose against Blair's.

"And she is proud to have someone as strong and beautiful as her mother." Blair sniffled and looked into Chuck's eyes.

"She is proud to have someone as caring as her father." Blair hugged him and smiled. Chuck sat up, bringing her with him.

"Now let's eat our breakfast before it gets cold. I worked too hard on it to go to waste!" Blair let out a small laugh and dug into the pancakes.

* * *

><p>Serena and Nate lied on top of each other, dripping wet from their shower. Nate smelled like Old Spice body wash, Serena's favorite manly smell. She inhaled it and sighed.<p>

"So what are we doing today Reena?" Nate asked, calling Serena by her childhood nickname. Nate could never say Serena's name as a child because he had a slight lisp, so he called her Reena. Serena had always thought that was the cutest thing ever. She smiled.

"I don't know. How about we go get ice cream where we used to when we were little!" She said, jumping up. She almost forgot she was only wearing a towel and grabbed it before it slipped all the way down. Not that she cared; Nate had seen it all before. He smirked.

"I could really go for a mint-chocolate chip sundae." She said, smiling.

"But Reena we haven't even had bweakfust yeeettt." Nate complained. Serena laughed and threw one of his American Eagle sweaters at him.

"Get dressed Natie. We're going."

* * *

><p>Chuck was slaving behind Blair, carrying an endless amount of bags. Blair had insisted they go on a shopping spree so she didn't have to transport the ones from her house to the Empire. But she and both Chuck both knew it was for therapy. Chuck groaned.<p>

"Blair I don't think I can hold one more bag. Let's just go back to the Empire and have some quiet time…"

"Stop complaining Bass and keep walking." She commanded as they reached the street corner. They stopped dead in their tracks at the store they were in front of.

Harry Winston.

Blair stopped and stared into the window. Chuck didn't know what to say to her. It went without saying; this was the place Chuck had left her ring. Where he had tried to let her go. Memories flowed back to them rapidly as they stood in their tracks, breathing heavily. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the walk sign turn on. Chuck took Blair's hand and pulled he across the street.

"Let's stop here for lunch." Chuck suggested, trying to get as far away from that place as possible. Blair nodded, still deeply entranced in one particular memory.

* * *

><p>"<em>You know that ring was meant for you he was going to propose to you on top of the Empire State Building." <em>

"_I can't care about that. It doesn't change what he did instead, Jenny Humphrey." Blair cringed as she said her name and looked down at the ground._

"_B, I know how much he hurt you. He knows how much he hurt you. That's why he signed over the Empire and everything he owns to my mom."_

"_Well, hopefully she can run it without entering the human flesh trade." She rolled her eyes._

"_Blair! He's changing his name; his land lady says he's on his way to the train station. This is Chuck we are talking about! He really could just disappear."_

"_Well if you're so torn about it stop him!"_

"_You and I both know that you are the only one who can do that." Blair shifted her balance. She knew she was the only one he'd listen to. `_

"_If you will excuse me I have a ball to attend."_

"_Blair! Blair, He almost died holding onto that ring!" Blair cringed._

* * *

><p>"Blair?" Chuck asked, ripping her out of her memory.<p>

"That sounds good." She quickly replied. The two of them walked in the restaurant, still intertwined in their memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Two Peppermint Sundaes please!" a five year-old Serena ordered. She flipped her tousled blonde hair out of her face.<em>

"_Okay honey. That will be six ten." The lady said, smiling at the little blonde haired girl and her friend. Serena opened her wallet and put 4 dollar bills on the table. Nate reached in his pocket and put all of the change in his pocket on the table. The lady counted the money and sighed._

"_It looks like you two are 25 cents short guys." The cashier told them. Serena pouted._

"_Natie, do you have any more money?" Serena asked. He shook his head. The cashier looked at the sad children and fell for their charm. Especially the blonde. She had fallen for her cute charm right away._

"_It's okay. I'll take what you have and you will still get your sundaes." The cashier told them, smiling at them._

"_Merry Chrissmass!" Nate shouted. Serena giggled. He never could say the word right. _

"_ChrisTmas Natie." She smiled at the cashier and took Nate's hand. They walked to the next counter and got their sundaes. _

The chime rang as Nate and Serena walked into their favorite Ice Cream place, _Scoop and Grind Café_. They hadn't been there in years, yet it still looked the same. Pastel counter, hardware floor, small wire tables. Serena and Nate made their way up to the counter.

"Two Peppermint Sundaes please." Serena ordered. The lady at the counter smiled and typed on the cash register. There was something awfully familiar about her, yet Serena couldn't put her finger on it.

"Linda?" Nate asked. The lady looked up at gaped.

"Natie and Serena." She said, shocked. Serena laughed.

"You remember us?"

"How could I not. You two were one of our most regular customers!" They couldn't believe she still worked there.

"I always knew you two were destined to be together." She said, noticing Serena and Nate holding hands. Nate and Serena smiled at each other.

"You two always were so happy together. You would come bounding in the door smiling and giggling. I remember your parents even donated money here for restoration and monogrammed your table with a gold plaque!"

"Is our table still here?" Nate asked, looking around.

"Don't you remember where it is? Front left corner by the window." Linda said, pointing to the table. Nate remembered it as he looked at it.

"_Look Reena! Our parents put our names on our table!" A seven-year old Nate hollered, tracing his hand over the plaque. The plaque read: Donated by the Archibalds and Van Der Woodsens in honor of their two children, Nate and Serena, the café's most loyal customers. September 1997. The two sat down and smiled at the new gold plaque in awe. _

"_It's pretty!" Serena giggled, setting the two sundaes in front of their seats. She could see her and Nate's reflection in it. She sat down and took a bite of her ice cream._

"_Mmmnnnn it's so yummy." Serena commented, putting a big scoop in her mouth._

"_Brain freeze!" Nate screamed, flipping his head side to side. Serena and him bursted into laughter. The two giggled on and off as they took bites of their ice cream. _

"That will be six ten as always." Linda said, winking. Serena placed her credit card on the table.

"Don't you remember Serena we don't take credit cards. Your parents tried that way too many times." Linda exclaimed, giggling slightly.

"Oh god Nate I forgot do you have any cash?" Serena asked Nate.

"Ugh Chuck took all of it for him and Blair's shopping date." He replied, putting his hands in his pockets just to make sure.

"That's okay. It's on the house."

"Aw Linda are you sure? I'm sure I could run to the ATM and…"

"Nonsense. You're are most loyal customers. We owe you." Serena smiled.

"Thanks Linda."

"Merry Chrissmass." Nate joked, looking at Serena. She slapped him playfully. The two of them laughed. Linda grinned at their laughter. They hadn't changed a bit since she last saw them.

"Merry Christmas to you two too." Serena leaned in across the counter and hugged Linda.

"Thanks again Linda." Nate said, taking Serena's hand and leading her to the next window.

They picked up there sundaes and walked over to their table. The plaque was still there. They smiled and sat down.

"It's kinda odd sitting here, remembering it all." Nate remarked, taking the first bite.

"Yeah. But it's kind of nice." Serena replied, taking a big spoonful.

"Ahhh brain freeze!" Serena gasped, shaking her head. Nate laughed.

"Put your tongue at the roof of your mouth." He said as he opened his mouth to demonstrate.

"Ahh that never works!" Serena said, moving her tongue around her mouth. They both laughed.

"After all of those years, we still haven't learned."

"We're still clueless seven year-olds."

Linda watched as the two lovers laughed with each other. She smiled. She always knew.

* * *

><p>Chuck loaded the limo with Blair's enormous load of shopping bags. Ralph Lauren, Gucci, Prada, Dior, Sephora. The amount of bags was endless.<p>

"Why don't we go have some quiet time now? I am exhausted" Chuck purred in her ear as he squeezed her hand. She pulled away and looked down at the ground.

"Blair, what is the matter? You've been acting weird all day!" Chuck asked. Blair sighed.

"This morning…after breakfast...When you were in the other room...the hospital called." Blair started, tears welling in her eyes. Chuck looked eagerly in her eyes.

"They want me to come pick up her…remains." Blair continued. Chuck stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. He hadn't thought about having to deal with that.

"They asked me if I wanted her to be cremated or properly buried months ago and I told them to cremate her." She crackled, tears spilling down her face.

"…And I wanted to ask you what you wanted to do, but I couldn't. So I decided to get her cremated because I didn't want to have to see her grave. I didn't want to believe our little girl was dead!" Blair cried, trying to keep her composure. She sucked in a huge breath and sighed.

"And they asked me if I wanted to hold her. I sat there like an idiot and told them no. I was being selfish!" She screamed, startling Chuck.

"Now she'll never get to be in her mother's arms! Or be properly buried! All because I was a _**WEAKLING**_!" Blair sobbed.

"Blair…" Chuck started.

"I'm a horrible mother! Who the hell wants a mother that's weak? Who wants a mother that doesn't take care of her little girl?" Blair screamed, anger filling up inside of her.

"Blair!" Chuck yelled, making Blair wince. She silently sobbed as she looked at him, her mascara running down her cheeks. Chuck gathered himself.

"None of this is your fault! You couldn't save her. She had problems, Blair. And in the moment that mattered most, I was a coward. I left you there to drown in your own tears!" He started, a tear escaping down his cheek.

"I was awful to you. I should have stayed, held your hand, been there. Made that decision with you. But that doesn't change anything! We still lost her Blair. No matter what we do with her remains or what we do with what she could've been, she's still dead at the end of the day. And it's no one's fault but fate's." Chuck crackled. Blair threw her arms around him and sobbed, her nails digging into the back of his neck. He held her there and buried his face into her chestnut curls.

"You would've been a beautiful mother Blair. Don't let your irrational actions question that." Chuck whispered in her ear. Blair sniffled and pulled away from him. She sniffled and wiped her tears off her cheek.

"I think it's time we went to go pick the remains up." Blair murmured, looking into Chuck's eyes. He nodded and gathered his composure. He took her hand and led her into the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN DUN =P Sort of cliffhanger, I guess. Sorry again this took me so long, I have been so busy! But I'm planning on making it up to you by writing three chapters tonight. The next chapter will be the funeral of Baby Bass =( but don't worry, it will be happy too. And SereNate will not be this peachy and rainbowy for long…so don't think they're just turning into side fluff. I hope you enjoyed this sort of "long" chapter and I know it was sort of weird the whole dinner scheme, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review, even if you already have in previous chapters! XOXO, Becca<strong>


	9. The Light of Audrey Bass

**Next update, as promised ASAP ;) WARNING: THIS IS VERY MOVING. IF YOU DO NOT HAVE ACCESS TO TISSUES, I RECOMMEND YOU NOT READ THIS!**

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf was never a religious person. She was vaguely raised Catholic. She got baptized and had her first holy communion. But all of those things were for show. She never knew what they meant. Blair and her mom attended church sparingly, only on Christmas and Easter. Sometimes when her father was around, he would take her some Sundays for regular service. She could remember a time when she was about seven. She had stolen jewelry from Mrs. Van der Woodsen, and was feeling very bad about it. The guilt was practically eating her up. She went to church and afterwards, confessed to the priest. She remembers how good it felt to get it off her chest. For someone to forgive her. She never thoroughly believed in god, nor any of the Catholic teachings, but she did yearn for forgiveness and guidance through rough times in her life. She was going to need all the guidance and support she could today.<p>

Blair stared sadly at the bed. Three black dresses lied next to each other, their darkness matching Blair's throbbing heart. She felt like she had been staring at them for hours, yet she couldn't choose one. Each one of them was plain black. It wasn't like it was a hard choice. Yet Blair felt as though she owed her daughter to look decent at her wake. She was so entranced in their dark color that she didn't even notice Chuck come in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her and put his head on her shoulder. Neither one spoke. They stared at the dresses intently as if they were a dripping sink. Chuck loosened his grip on Blair and slid a box into her hand.

"This one might be your new number one pick." Chuck murmured. He kissed her on the cheek and left her to her decision.

She opened the fire red box, revealing a sharp Marc Jacobs dress. She held it in her hands and stared at it. It was perfect: simple, but still frilly at the same time. Chuck always knew what to buy her. He knew her too well. Underneath the dress was a note. Blair picked it up.

_As long as you wear this around your neck, she will always be with you._

_-C_

Blair unraveled the necklace. It was a custom-made Tiffany necklace. She slowly traced her fingers on the engraving. _11.15.11, To Audrey, with love. _Audrey? Blair felt tears starting to well up in her eyes. He had read her childhood fantasy book. He knew she always wanted to name her first child Audrey. Blair slowly put it around her neck and clasped it, letting it fall to its resting place. She placed her hand where it hung. She felt her hand get hot on-top of the silver. She fought back tears as she picked up the dress and walked to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. The necklace looked like it had always belonged there. Blair touched it one more time before changing into her black dress.

* * *

><p>"Nate, can you help me clasp this necklace?" Serena asked, turning around. He walked over to her and clasped her necklace shut.<p>

"Is it too much?" Serena asked, moving the big necklace around.

"I just don't want to make this wake into a fashion show. Aren't they supposed to be subtle?"

Nate shrugged. "You look fine babe." He said, kissing the top of her head. Serena shifted her weight.

"I'm nervous. I mean I've been to funerals before, but not a _child's funeral_. And I've never seen ashes being let go and stuff…" Serena trailed off, looking down at the floor. Nate took her hand.

"I'm nervous too. We just have to be there for them and not totally break down. Did you write your little meditation?"

"Yes." Serena said as she reached for her purse. Nate's hand stopped her.

"I'm sure it's fine. Let's just get ourselves together and head over to the Waldorf's." Nate took Serena's hand and squeezed it hard. Serena cracked a small smile.

"I couldn't have done this without you Nate. You are my rock." Serena murmured, wrapping her arms around him. Nate kissed her cheek and pulled her tight. They wanted to stay like that for the rest of eternity. But they had a wake to attend.

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck lead the procession up the hill. Chuck carried the golden urn that contained what was left of their daughter. It felt heavy in his arms, weighing him down to the point where he almost couldn't walk. Blair's arm was shakily linked in his. She kept her focus on the path ahead of her and not to the urn, which had been kept out of her sight for the past week. Chuck knew she was still very delicate, and he paid close attention to that. As they neared the spot they had chosen, Blair unlinked her arm from Chuck's. The duo stepped on the top of the hill and stopped. Serena, Dan, and Nate stopped to the left of them; Elenor, Cyrus, Roman, Lily, and Harold to their right. The wake was very intimate and stayed inside the family. Serena took a step forward.<p>

"We gather here today to mourn for a life that was never started. We grieve, cry, and pray for Audrey Bass, who passed away November 15, 2011." Serena fought back tears as she started her next phrase.

"Audrey will always be a part of our lives. She has changed and touched the lives of so many people, including me. I never realized how life could be so delicate, so precious. She brought to me a whole new appreciation for the people that love me and an appreciation for my life in general. I am lucky enough to have people in my life that love me so deeply." Serena cracked at the last word, looking into Blair's sad eyes. Blair wasn't crying or on the brink of crying. She was cold. Empty. Blank. She cried so many tears she just didn't have any left. Serena felt a tear slither down her cheek and quickly brushed it away with her hand. Nate reached his hand out to hold hers, but she refused. She blinked and continued.

"And even though she cannot be with us today, she is alive. She is alive in each and every one of us. She calls for us to do different things. I hear her calling me to be here today. To be there for her strong mother, who tried her very best to raise her well. Sometimes, life throws unexpected curveballs that you can't see coming. You can't fix them. All you can do is regret. Think of the 'should've dones.' But Audrey isn't calling us to think that way." Serena cracked as she looked into Chuck's broken eyes. She only had a couple lines left. She had to pull herself together.

"She's calling us to embrace her life. To embrace change. To move on, and not forget. May Audrey not just be mourned over here today, but celebrated. Though her life never started, her legacy will continue on." Serena felt the tears falling down her face, but she didn't even try to wipe them. She looked at Blair and cracked a solemn smile. Blair's reaction back was totally unexpected. She smiled back at her. It wasn't a sad smile or a 'just trying to be nice' smile. It was genuine. Heartfelt. Warm. Because something in Serena's speech had touched Blair. She didn't know what it was, but she felt a peace come over her. A peace with herself and Audrey. She came to the conclusion that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't Chuck's. It wasn't the hospital, the paramedics, or the timing. It wasn't even fate's. It just happened. She couldn't mourn over her for the rest of her life. She wouldn't want her to. She would want Blair to celebrate her short life. Be happy. Move on, but not forget.

A beam of light cascaded through the clouds and into the park. Blair slowly took the urn from Chuck's hands. She stood there for a minute, holding the urn in her arms. She was holding her daughter. She wanted to hold the urn forever, but she had to let her go. Let her spirit be free. Blair hesitantly took a step forward into the light. She dipped her hand in the urn and took out the ashes.

"I love you Audrey Bass. Always have, always will." She whispered as she set the ashes into the wind. The wind whistled and whirled slightly, taking the ashes with it. She looked back at Chuck, who smiled a solemn smile back at her. She motioned her head and he came up and stood next to her. He dipped his hand and took the remaining of the ashes.

"I love you too. You'll always be my first little girl." Chuck crackled, tossing the rest into the wind. The couple watched as the sun shone even brighter on the area where they had just thrown the ashes. Blair leaned into Chuck and rested her head on his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and stood there, intertwined with her, for what seemed like hours. He felt at peace with Blair. He felt lighter. Uplifted. Stronger. He smiled and kissed Blair on the forehead.

"We did it." He murmured.

"We let her go."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay TBH right now I am hysterically crying, over my own fanfiction. I cried as I wrote this. I think it's beautiful and maybe a tad cheesy optimistic, but it still works. There still will be some darkness going on, but it won't be as depressing anymore (yay!). Chuck and Blair have let go, but they still have to deal with the aftermath and feelings they still have. Like I said before, you can't just wipe a miscarriage off your shoulder, and that's certainly not where I'm going with this. This is the story of how Chuck and Blair healed, and even how Nate and Serena heal from it too. They may not be the parents of the child, but they are still deeply affected by it too. Just look at Serena's meditation. It's believable! Anyways please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love reading reviews; it makes my day! XOXO, Becca<strong>


	10. Uncontrollable Cycle

**Without further ado (because I know there has been a lot of adoing) … here's chapter 10!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 Months Later…<strong>_

Blair stepped outside and groaned. A handful of paparazzi stepped towards her and their cameras started to flash. She had tried to get used to this, but she was just so tired of it. And she was PMSing. Not a good mixture. She stopped dead in her tracks and broke down crying.

"Just…LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. But they didn't. The cameras flashed even faster, almost blinding her. She stood frozen, tears streaming down her face. She was drowning in a pool of lights. She couldn't even make her way to her limo. They seemed to be trapping her like a mouse in a trap. She covered her face and stood still. She didn't know what to do or to expect, but she needed to gather her composure and figure out a plan. She felt familiar hands wrap around her hips. She relaxed slightly and fell into him.

"If you don't leave her alone, I am pressing charges." Chuck yelled, giving the paparazzi a deep glare. The camera flashes slowly dimmed and Blair felt the arms tighten around her. She continued to sob in his arms. No one could touch her when he was with her. She was immediately comforted in his presence.

"It's that time of the month again." She choked.

"That's not the reason." Chuck murmured, loosening his grip.

She shifted her weight. Her therapy sessions did help her deal with being in the spotlight and cope with the loss, but it didn't stop them from constantly pounding her. It didn't stop her from making the top 10 train wrecks of 2011. And it certainly didn't stop Beatrice from making outrageous comments to International magazines. She sighed and looked at the pavement.

"You and I need to get out of here." He proposed. She looked up.

"But I'm not packed…" She started.

"That's where you're wrong." Chuck finished, he turned her towards his limo and she saw her Vera Bradley duffle and Louis Vuitton suitcase tucked inside the limo through the open limo door. She wiped a gloppy tear from her face.

"How did you know what to pack me?" She sniffled.

"Dorota sent me the list all the way from Poland. I think she knows it by heart." Blair crackled a small laugh.

"…And I added a couple new purchases in there of course." He whispered in her ear. She batted her eyes and smiled.

"You're my knight in shining armor." She murmured, wrapping her arms tighter around him. He kissed her protectively on the cheek.

"The secluded world of the Hamptons awaits us…" He whispered, loosening his grip around her. She took his hand and the two ducked inside the limo, pushing aside their past to just focus on each other in the present.

* * *

><p>Serena sat perched on her bed, waiting for Nate to log onto Skype. She and Nate always video talked before bed, but she couldn't wait until night time today. She was losing her mind waiting for him to come home. He had been gone for a little over a week, and he was coming home tomorrow morning. She had something very special planned for the two of them, which she was very excited about. She even made a trip to Victoria Secret to restock her "sexy" drawer. There was only so much she could do before she went insane. Shopping wasn't helping and Blair was apparently off somewhere with Chuck. She had the day off from work since Chuck wasn't in and she just didn't know what to do with herself. She sat and waited. She flipped her phone open to see if she had any missed texts. None. He hadn't even responded to her naughty texts? Serena sighed. She was becoming impatient. She flipped open a People magazine and leafed through it. She stopped and blinked. It was Blair in the fashion section. She smiled. It was nice to see Blair made something besides the gossip and train wreck sections. Blair looked so radiant in the tan dress she was sporting. It was a beautiful picture of her, but Serena could tell she was annoyed. She had her annoyed smile pasted on her face, and her eyes seemed to be challenging the paparazzi. Serena laughed. She missed Blair already even though she saw her last night. Gosh, she thought to herself, am I all alone in the city?<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise by her computer. She piped up and flipped her screen up. It wasn't Nate. It was a new update on the Spectator website. She had gotten an email about it. She clicked the link.

_Hello everyone. You may know me. Oh wait, you already do. I'm the one and only** Gossip Girl**. You may be thinking, "What is she doing on Nathaniel's little successful website?" but alas, he gave me full permission to. He and I discussed some matters via email over the past week, and he's decided to let me make one post. I am posting this for you, Upper East Siders, since you have left me for this cutesy little website. The information I am about to drop will make this website juicier than any other website out there, possibly even my very own website. I owe it to Natie, don't I?_

_Do you all remember Charlie Rhoades? Or the girl who pretended to be her, Ivy Dickens? Well, Miss Dickens was just covering up a bigger scandal. Auntie Carol is one bad girl. We hear through validated sources that the real Charlie Rhoades is inexistent. Sometime when she was young, Carol gave her to her drunken, washed up dad and paid him a large sum of money to keep her and change her name. We hear this daddy is none other than her ex-fling, Brad Van der Woodsen. Yes ladies and gentleman, William Van der Woodsen's brother. Looks like she's your cousin in more ways than one S? You know you love me xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Serena froze. At first, she was shocked to find out the information about her cousin. Paid off to her dad's brother? Change her name? Why would her Aunt Carol do this? It all made sense to her now about Ivy. Carol wanted to cover up what happened to the real Charlie. After all of the information settled in her mind, she became infuriated. Why did Nate let her post this on his website? The doors flung open.

"Hey." Nate murmured, dropping his bags on the floor and whisking off his jacket sexily. Serena was mesmerized for a moment and forgot about the scandal for a second. As he leaned in to kiss her, she slapped him straight across the face.

"I cannot believe you let _Gossip Girl_ post that information about my family!" She screamed, jumping off the bed.

"Serena, I can explain…"

"Explain what Nate! That you just wanted more views on your freakin gossip column!"

"Serena…"

"No Nate! Do not even say my name! I can't believe you care about the Spectator more than me!"

"That is not true!" He screamed, suddenly getting as mad as she was.

"Oh it is so true! All of these week long business trips and constant meetings. You think that Skype phone calls can just make it all up while I sit here all alone in New York waiting for you to come home to me like a housewife!"

"I was going surprise you by coming home early and take you out to dinner to tell you, but I am working on a deal with E! Online to sell the Spectator so I can be with you here in New York more often and work for Chuck at Bass Industries. And the whole Gossip Girl thing is not a part of my work. If you would hear me out, you would learn that I actually did it to protect you. I guess you'd rather jump to conclusions." Nate stormed out of the room, not even caring to pick up his bags. She listened to the Elevator door ring and the doors close. She stood stunned staring at the door that he walked out of minutes ago. She didn't even know what to think or feel. It was a constant pattern. They are in deep love. They are just like every cute couple on the street. Then their family, their job, some simple thing brings them into a complicated fight. In the end, they admit they love each other, but they need some time and space. And they never seem to get enough of it. Serena sighed and closed her eyes tightly. If only B were here to hold her and give her some stupid advice that wouldn't help her but at least would make her laugh. She reached for her phone, but decided she needed to let her and Chuck be alone together. She glanced over at Nate's suitcase and slowly walked over to it. Sitting down on the floor, she cautiously unzipped the suitcase open. On the top of it was a picture frame of her and him. She was cradled in his arms, her pink dress soaked from the waist down. The memory slowly faded back to her.

* * *

><p><em>Serena moaned. The hot sun pounded on her bare back as she peered at the numerous clumps of people. The party her mother was hosting was such a drag. It was all Bass Industries costumers and their spouses. She had no one to talk to and felt awkward just standing in the corner watching everybody. She decided to escape from the patio and padded onto the beach, praying her mom and the other partygoers wouldn't notice her absence from the corner. She reached the start of the water and stopped. She stared into the water and marveled its beauty. Serena was never an advocate of nature, but she really did love the ocean. This beach held so many of her memories: the endless summers with Blair, Nate and Chuck that bonded them forever. She wiggled her heels off and waded in the fresh water, careful not to wet her rosy pink dress. It cooled her off immediately. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was so at peace that she didn't even hear the sound of familiar footsteps come up behind her. <em>

"_Hello gorgeous." Nate murmured in her ear before whisking her up into her arms. She panted, catching her breath._

"_You scared me!" She screamed, slapping him in his iron chest. He laughed as he waded in deeper into the water. _

"_I saw you in the corner and I couldn't wait to come rescue you from boredom. But all of Chuck's partners wanted to talk my ear off about stocks and my family. But I did notice your absence." He said, going up to his knees._

"_And I know just where you were without even getting a single clue." He planted a soft kiss on her lips. She gazed into his glittery eyes. She noticed they were just like the water: diplomatic and beautiful. She suddenly felt a cold sensation brush against her legs and realized she was half dipped in water. She shrieked._

"_Let's go for a dip shall we, my love?" He mocked, twirling her wet frame around in his arms. She squealed and kicked her legs as he continued to battle with her in the water. They were so absorbed with each other they didn't even notice the party photographer snapping photos of their entire encounter. They were much more interesting than the people at the party. She finally wriggled out of his arms and fell butt first into the water. Her splash made a loud thud and her screams became muffled. She thrashed out of the water and gaped._

"_You asshole! You got my new Waldorf Dress ruined!" Serena complained, looking down at her soaked outfit. _

"_It's just water." Nate smirked. Serena shoved him backwards into the water. He sat up on his knees and shook the water out of his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_You got my new Hugo Boss Tux wet." Nate pouted, pretending to be a sad little boy who just got his lollipop taken away. Serena smirked as kissed him straight on the lips, tackling him into the water. He picked her up out of the water and stood up, still keeping their kiss linked together. If they weren't in hindsight of a party, he would've ripped her clothes off right there. He broke the kiss before he gave into his temptation._

"_Why don't we continue this in a place more dry…and private." He murmured, pushing her wet hair out of her face. She nodded slowly, placing her head on his sturdy shoulder. He carried her back to their Hampton house suite, leaving the boring party and grinning photographer behind them. _

Serena cracked a small smile as she looked at her wet figure looking up and Nate's gleaming eyes wrapped in his strong arms. The photographer had captured it right in the moment. She could almost feel the feelings coming back to her. The way Nate's eyes captured her was something she could never explain. It was like how no one, including Chuck and Blair, could explain their undeniable chemistry when they were in a room together. It just was the natural scheme of things. His eyes had captured her heart and soul a long time ago and would never let her go. He and she both knew that too well. It was just staying in those moments and not letting their outside lives get in between them that was the challenge. Serena fought back tears. She hadn't seen this picture in a while. It touched her to know he brought this with him. She wriggled out of her dress and put on Nate's blue collared shirt. She lied down in her bed and breathed in the scent. His scent comforted her as she settled into her bed and turned on the TV. _No Strings Attached_ was on. She fought back tears and watched it, wishing Nate was cradling her in his sturdy arms. All she felt was the silence of the Van der Woodsen apartment and the loneliness of a empty heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know this chapter was mostly Nate and Serena, but the next chapter is mostly going to be Chuck and Blair so be excited ;) Their Hamptons Vacation is going to be really sweet. I've already started writing it. But I do not want this fic to be all fluff as much as we love it because I also want it to believable, and couples cannot be fluff 247. And sorry, I know I am OBSESSED with flashbacks, but they are so fun to write!**

**I also apologize for the time it took me to write this chapter. Amongst the holiday craziness and school insanity, I wrote this chapter, but my computer decided to be a pain and delete it. So I totally rewrote it, but I sort of like how this turned out better anyway. I also apologize for any typos. I try and get these out to you guys ASAP because I know as an avid FanFic reader that we all want the next chapter pronto. I do lightly skim over it, but sorry if there are some typos or errors. If they are annoying or you think they could be easily changed, drop me a PM or leave a review. **

**What was Nate covering up? Is the story true or fake? Why would Gossip Girl do this? It will all be resolved in the next two chapters my friends ;) You just have to wait…MUAHAHAHA =P**

**Please leave a review. You know how I love them. XOXO, Becca**


	11. The Ice is Getting Thinner

_**I do not own 'Gossip Girl', The Ice is Getting Thinner by Death Cab For Cute, or any of the pairings (although I wish I did…)**_

* * *

><p>"We are here Mr. Bass." The driver announced as he pulled up the private driveway to the house. Blair's hand rose to her face and rubbed her tired eyes. Her head twisted in Chuck's lap as she sat up and opened the mirror in the limo.<p>

"Oh god I look horrible!" The brunette screeched, fluffing her curly locks.

"Did you play with my hair while I was sleeping?"

"I can't help it! It's so touchable." Chuck murmured as he fingered a stray hair.

"And you do not look horrible. You look beautiful, as always." He kissed her cheek. The driver opened the door and the cold March air greeted them.

"Ugh it's cold!" Blair commented, wrapping her coat around her tightly. She felt Chuck's arm run across her back and pull her into him.

"Not for long." He whispered into her ear. She groaned. She knew deep down inside he was still the old playboy Chuck Bass, but a sick part of her liked that.

"I guess I've never been here before in the winter." Chuck released his grip around her as she walked towards the beach.

"I'm going to put our stuff in the house. I'll meet you at the beach." She turned around and nodded.

When she reached the beach, she stood still. This is where she spent her childhood summers. She looked over to the dunes and remembered making out with Nate behind them when she was fourteen. Blair laughed at the memory. It sounded like something Serena would do which is probably why she did it. Though nothing she did with Nate could ever compare to the things she did with Chuck. The feelings she had with Nate were different. They were more 'flingy'. With Chuck, the feelings are so powerful they consume her. She feels like her heart beats for him.

She glanced over at the glistening sand, where she could almost see her and Serena sunbathing; and the boys begging them to come in the water with them. She closed her eyes. She almost could picture her and Chuck here with Audrey like it was a memory. She pictured her daughter with curly brown hair. She was the perfect combination of the two of them. She had Chuck's deep brown eyes and Blair's glowing smile. They were like the perfect family.

"_Do you want to go into the water Audrey?" Chuck asked, swooping Audrey in his arms. She giggled in content as Blair sat on a towel, watching the duo head towards the water. They stopped right at the edge and turned around._

"_Audrey, do you think mommy should join us?" Chuck egged her. Audrey cooed in agreement._

"_Chuck, you know how I hate the water." Blair complained. Chuck gave her his famous devil smile and bounded up the beach, throwing her over his shoulder. Audrey bursted into laughter. _

"_CHUCK BASS PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Blair screamed. But it was too late. Chuck hurled her into the water. Blair jumped out of the water and shook her hair. Audrey and Chuck watched her, laughing hysterically. Blair jumped on Chuck and started wrestling with him. Soon, the family was lying on the edge of the water, laughing so hard their insides hurt. Chuck brought Blair and Audrey into a wet embrace._

"Blair, are you okay?" Chuck asked curiously, looking at the teary-eyed brunette. Blair closed her eyes and pushed the fantasy away.

"I'm fine. Let's just go for a walk on the beach." Blair said, grabbing Chuck's hand. He obeyed and the duo started walking hand in hand down the beach.

* * *

><p>Nate kept himself busy with work to keep his mind off of Serena. Although he wouldn't admit it to himself, he yearned for her to text or call him. He checked his phone frequently, but still the inbox remained empty. He somehow knew that they'd end like this, but he knew they could fix it. He was still very mad at her and didn't feel like he should be the one to apologize. She was the one yelling and screaming at him. He was the one who protected her. If she wanted explaining, she could come find him. But she didn't. He didn't know if she wanted him to come to her or if she just didn't want him anymore, but knowing Serena, she was being stubborn. If she wanted to be stubborn, so be it. Nate wasn't going to give into it.<p>

"Mr. Archibald, E! Online is on line four. They aren't really happy about the whole 'Gossip Girl' situation…" Brynn, his secretary, whispered, holding the office phone to her chest. Nate groaned.

"I'm on it." He mumbled, picking up the receiver. Brynn nodded and closed the door.

"Mr. Archibald do you really think we are going to buy a company that not only lets other trashy teen competitors post things on their website, but posts **fake** news too?" Stephen Burke, CEO of E! Online, boomed through the phone. Nate brought his hand up to his face and massaged his temples. This was going to be a _long_ day.

"Mr. Burke I am terribly sorry about that post. It was out of my control and…"

"Well, Mr. Archibald, you are just going to have to get things in control because the Spectator just lost its creditability. And it's deal with E! Online." The phone slammed against the receiver and Nate was left a dial tone. Nate slowly placed the phone back on the receiver. He had been expecting it. He knew E! would be furious.

But his obligation to protect a certain blonde was simply higher on the list.

* * *

><p>Blair stopped abruptly and stared at her feet. She and Chuck had been walking for an hour now and they had barely spoken a word to each other. Blair knew that he was just trying to keep his distance and not upset her, but she was ready to talk. She had her thoughts organized.<p>

"Chuck." She murmured, still entranced in her thoughts.

"Yes Blair?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Do you still love me?"

"Why would you ask that Blair? Of course I do!" He said, taking her hands in his.

"I love you too." She responded, placing her arms behind his neck. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Is it possible for two people to fall in love again?" She asked, meeting his gaze.

"Yes."

"Fall in love with me again Chuck." She commanded.

"But I'm already madly in love with you." He whispered, meeting her lips. She pulled away.

"This week I don't want to talk about our problems or our lives outside of the Hamptons. I just want to focus on us." She said, pushing her forehead against his. He nodded slowly.

"I am up for that." He whispered before softly placing his lips on hers. She heated the kiss, smashing her lips against his. Soon they were lying in the sand, her hands traveling across his back. He pulled away from her and pushed his forehead against hers. They lied there for a couple of minutes, breathing heavily. Chuck cracked a smile.

"I would love to continue this but I don't think a metal detector-clad tourist would like to see us like this. Besides, a surprise is awaiting us back at the house." He whispered. She smiled.

"You know how I love surprises." He stood up and outstretched his hand to her.

"To the house we go." Chuck said. Blair stood up and took his hand.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Blair breathed, setting her heels down on the hardware floor. The dining room was decorated to perfection. Pink peonies, her favorite, were posed in the center of the table. The sweet aroma from the candles filled the room. Two plates with covers on them were at the ends of the table.<p>

"Should I go change?" She asked, picking at her sandy dress. Chuck laughed.

"I think we both ought to. We're sandy messes." Blair giggled and flew up the stairs and into their bedroom. She gasped.

"Chuck." She murmured, walking up to the dress that hung on the door. She touched the violet silk gazed at it.

"I told you I packed you some new purchases." Chuck said, flipping his suitcase open on the bed. She smiled.

"You sure have style Chuck Bass." She unhooked the dress from the door and went in the bathroom to get changed.

_**An two hours later…**_

"Blair, you've been in there forever are you going to come out soon?" Chuck asked impatiently. Blair applied her last touches of mascara.

"Coming." Blair responded, putting her makeup back in her bag. She opened the door to find the room empty.

"Chuck?" She called curiously as she slowly moved down the hall, looking from left to right. She stopped at the staircase and looked down. Chuck stood at the bottom of the staircase and grinned. He outstretched his hand.

"Ready for dinner my darling?"

"It would be my pleasure Mr. Bass." She responded, slowly making her way down the staircase. He took her hand and guided her to the table. The lights had been dimmed and the candles were lit. Chuck pulled her chair out for her. She sat down and smiled. Chuck removed the plate cover, causing Blair to squeal in excitement.

"_The Seaview Chalet_? I didn't know they did take out!" Blair said, looking up at Chuck.

"They did when I told them I was Chuck Bass." Blair laughed. Chuck poured Blair's favorite red wine into the glass. Placing the wine back on the table, Chuck took his seat. Blair looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

"This is really nice, Chuck." Blair murmured, gazing into his eyes.

"I would do anything to make you happy."

The two ate and talked small talk, about Bass Industries, Blair's weekend with her dad and Roman, and their hopes for the future. Chuck stood up and reached out his hand. Blair took it curiously and the two walked out on the patio. Blair noticed candles were lit there too as Chuck and her reached the middle of it.

"Blair." Blair cocked her head and looked at him expectantly.

"I know you and I need some time. We've been through so much, between Audrey and Louis and everything before and after. We can't just erase that instantly. It takes time. I don't want to propose to you right after you were engaged. I don't want you to feel like you have to be engaged to me for me to want to be with you. We both need some time to cherish our relationship before we tie the knot. But I want you to know that one day I want to marry you. So I bought you this bracelet." Chuck reached into his pocket and revealed a silver Tiffany bracelet. He undid the clasp and wrapped it around her wrist.

"I thought if I got you a promise ring you would think I was being too cheesy. So I invented the promise bracelet." Blair didn't know if she could smile any bigger. He knew her too well. She studied the bracelet and fingered at the one small charm on it. She turned it around.

"Forever." Chuck said, reading the charm. She stood still for a moment, taking it all in. Tears welled in her eyes. The next charm read Audrey. Blair placed her hand over the bracelet.

"It's so beautiful Chuck." She crackled. Chuck wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't get sappy on me Waldorf." He joked. She laughed, a tear spilling down her face. She wiped it away with her stray hand.

"As our life continues, we can add more charms to it. I know it's cheesy but…"

"…I love it." Blair finished, sniffling.

"And I love you." She continued. Chuck smiled. He reached over to a remote that sat on the small table and clicked it on.

"Chuck…" Blair breathed. The Ice is Getting Thinner started playing through the outside stereos, the song they danced to at Lily and Bart's wedding.

"May I have this dance?" Chuck asked, reaching his hand out. Blair took it and the two began to slow dance. Blair pressed her head against Chuck's and closed her eyes. As she listened to it, she flashbacked to her and Chuck slow dancing to it at the wedding. Even though it was four years ago, she felt like it was yesterday. She opened her eyes and saw the high school Chuck, his bad boy grin planted on his face. Chuck looked at Blair and saw the venerable girl he fell head over heels for. They were wrapped in their memories. The moonlight seemed to illuminate Blair's eyes. Chuck stared at her in fascination. Out of all of the women he's seen in his life, she was the most beautiful. Her beauty fascinated him every time he looked at her. He slowly leaned in to kiss her. He felt Blair's breath hitch as his lips brushed lightly against hers. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms tighter around Chuck's neck. Her mascara-soaked tears brushed against Chuck's cheek as he pulled away. She rested her head on his chest as they swayed back and forth to the music.

The music floated into the night air as Chuck and Blair danced to the song that had intertwined them four short years ago. Neither one ever wanted to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay like? Love? Hate? I told you there would be less SereNate and more Chair this chapter, so there it was. I hope you like where the Chair story is going. If you're curious, the next chapter will still be in the Hamptons and next chapter you will find a little more out about what happened to Charlie Rhodes =O The suspense must be killing you haha. I actually listened to The Ice is Getting Thinner as I wrote that part. I just love that song. It's so soothing. The moonlight and the candles all of it fit that theme. It went so perfectly haha. Please leave comments. I was getting a lot in the first few chapters, not so much anymore. I really like feedback, or even just nice comments. It helps me when I'm writing the upcoming chapters. XOXO, Becca<strong>


	12. Of Sacrifice and Death

_**Special thanks to Annerl, Pty, Kels, Maribells, and anyone else who reviewed this story. It really is the force that helps me write this fic, which is sometimes very difficult.**_

* * *

><p>Blair's eyes fluttered open as the sun peeked through the windows. Chuck's eyes met hers as she looked up at him. His arm draped around her waist pulled her in closer to him.<p>

"Morning beautiful." He murmured into her hair. He kissed her chestnut curls lightly. She hummed lightly into his chest.

"Last night was so nice." Blair whispered into his chest. He smiled.

"Glad you liked it." Blair glanced over at her violet dress lying over on the floor and laughed.

"I think that dress looks so much better off." Chuck said, tracing her bare thigh with his finger. She shivered at his touch. She put her head in her hand so she was at eye level with him.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked, cocking her head. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Whatever you want." He said into her lips. She smiled and kissed him back with full force, knocking him into the pillows. She wrapped her leg around him and inched up to his face.

"I want to stay in bed." Blair mused, stroking his hair. He smiled.

"That can be easily accomplished." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"But we need to eat breakfast my love." Chuck said, drawing small circles on her bare arm. She pouted.

"I think I'd rather have desert first." She murmured, giving him the sexy eye. He smirked. She felt his hands slowly moving down from her waist. She closed her eyes and moaned. She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her, smashing her lips on his. Chuck pulled her in tight and flipped over, not realizing that they were on the edge of the bed. They hit the tan carpeted floor with a great thump, bringing the white sheets with them. The sheets pulled them even closer together, wrapping them in a tight cocoon. They laughed, their foreheads pressed together. Blair didn't know why, but she couldn't stop laughing. Falling on the floor with Chuck wasn't the only thing that was making her laugh. It was the fact that she felt so free and happy. All of the weight had been lifted off of her. She felt like she was fifteen again and head over heels in love. It was simple love, pure and simple. She never thought her and Chuck could have this kind of love, but as he lied beneath her being strangled by her and the sheets, she looked into his eyes and saw it. He was looking at her with full adoration. His smile made her heart race. He loved her for her, even though she had no makeup on and her hair was a complete mess. The outside world wasn't there to ruin it. It was just Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. And their unconditional love for each other. Nothing could change it or affect it. They were both like clueless teenagers, head over heels in love.

Chuck closed his eyes and dimmed his laughing. He continued drawing circles on Blair's arm.

"Maybe we should start with breakfast…" He said, opening his eyes. Blair bit her lip to restrain her from laughing. She nodded in agreement. Blair pushed up trying to get out of the cocoon the sheets wrapped her in, but she realized she was stuck. She tried again. Chuck started to laugh and Blair joined in.

"What if we're stuck in this knot forever?" Blair complained jokingly, trying to roll her way out. Chuck smirked.

"I wouldn't mind." Blair smiled and pressed her nose to his.

"I love you." She said simply. Five years ago, that would have taken all the willpower for her to say. Now, she could say it without hesitation. She loved him with all of her heart, and he loved her with all of his soul. Nothing could ever step in between that.

"I love you too Blair." He responded, kissing her lightly on the lips. He reached over and pulled the edge of the sheets, releasing him and Blair from the restraint of them. Blair sucked in a huge breath and sat up. She threw him his silk pajama pants and a white t-shirt. He sat up and watched her pad over to the bathroom door to retrieve her blue robe.

"This should be interesting…us making breakfast." Blair mused, brushing her hair. Chuck let out a small laugh.

"Oh it will be like an episode of _Hell's Kitchen_." He said, taking her hand and pulling her away from the mirror. She threw her brush on the bed and leaned into him.

"Promise you won't go Ramsey on me?" She asked, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

"I have a feeling you will be the one going Ramsey on me." She laughed.

"Probably." She responded, turning towards the door. He watched as her chestnut hair bobbed behind her as she bounded down the steps. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He stood entranced at the top of the stairs?

"Are you coming Bass?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled and bounded down the steps after her.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up and looked at the clock. 11:15. She sighed and looked at the endless amounts of magazines and books strewn across her bed. <em>The Beautiful and Damned <em>lied open to her favorite chapter next to her. She must have fallen asleep reading it for the millionth time. She looked in her mirror and gasped. She had a huge zit on her forehead. Groaning, she flipped back into her pillow. She couldn't admit it to herself, but she was a complete mess. She had now watched _No Strings Attached_ three times. She had to finally buy it on DVD when she was tired of renting it on OnDemand. It was the only thing that could make her smile and laugh. Blair was still in the Hamptons with Chuck, her family was busy, and Nate was not calling her. Deep down inside, the movie also made her closer to Nate. She missed him so much, but she couldn't admit it to herself. She didn't want to feel so weak over him. She had a sturdy job, good family, and a strong best friend. She didn't need him, but at the same time she did. Serena waited by her phone everyday for him to call, but he never did. She felt as though it was him who should be calling. He was the one who had messed up, not her. She was going to stay firm until then.

She heard at a knock at the door. Lily peeked through the door and sighed at the sight of her daughter and her room.

"No work today?" Lily asked.

"No, Chuck had given me the days off when he went to the Hamptons to give me some time with Nate." She said, running her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Why are you staying over here? Why not at Blair's?" She questioned, sitting at the end of Serena's bed.

"It's sort of lonely over there without Blair. I know you and Rufus aren't here a lot, but its nice knowing people are here. And I miss my old room." Serena replied. Lily looked at her and sighed.

"What?" Serena shot, sitting up in her bed. Lily closed her eyes.

"I know about you and Nate." Serena looked at the wall.

"Mom, that is none of your business…"

"Yes it is Serena. Because I don't think you get what he did to protect you and this family." Serena looked at her mom questioningly. Lily sighed.

"Nathanial called me the day he was coming back. He said he had gotten an email from Gossip Girl while he was at work. She had some information regarding your cousin Charlie…" Lily said, trailing off at the mention of Charlie. Lily had been so hurt when they found out that Ivy had been posing as Charlie. She had really loved having Ivy around and had developed a strong bond with her. Serena took her mom's hand.

"…and she told him what she knew. Or what she thought she knew." Serena looked at her mom with nervous eyes.

"Nate immediately knew the information was false because he is the only person who knew the truth about Charlie. He came looking here for you when I got the news about what had happened to her from Ivy. She thought I deserved to know." Lily continued, her eyes getting watery.

"I was very upset and he wanted to make sure I was okay, so he took me out for coffee. Rufus was at a rock convention that day and you were at work, so I was alone. We both agreed that we wouldn't tell you the news until we found a good time to do so. We were going to tell you over breakfast when Nate got back." Serena closed her eyes and egged her mom to continue.

"In these emails, Gossip Girl had threatened Nate to let her post the news on his blog. Probably the main reason was so she put a wedge between you two, which happened. She also knew Nate had a bigger audience, which would make her big again. She said if Nate wouldn't allow her to post it, she was going to release even more information about it. He didn't know what she had. He knew by having this false information on his blog and letting Gossip Girl freely post on it he would lose his deal with E! Online, which was very exciting for him. But protecting you and our family was more important to him, he said. He didn't want you to be hurt." A tear ran down Lily's cheek. Serena couldn't believe it. He did that for her? She gulped back tears and asked the burning question.

"What happened to Charlie mom." Lily sucked in a breath and looked at her daughter. She didn't know how to tell her, but she knew she couldn't keep it from her any further.

"She's dead."

* * *

><p>"Chuck!" Blair scolded, slapping him with her free arm. "You need to stop kissing my neck while I make the eggs. It's distracting!"<p>

"I can't help it. Your neck is very kissable." He said, wrapping his arms around her. She whisked around the eggs in the pan, making them fluffy. Chuck rested his head on her shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"Pour us some orange juice." She commanded, nodding her head towards the refrigerator. He obediently followed her demand. She smiled at her eggs. It was probably the only thing she knew how to make besides deserts. She had watched Dorota do it so many times that she got the hang of it herself. She put the eggs on two plates and laughed.

"This time we didn't make a mess. Or need help from Dorota!" She said as she put two Eggo waffles in the toaster oven. Chuck smirked.

"We are getting better." He walked over to Blair and wrapped his arms around her. She hoisted herself up on the granite counter and wrapped her legs around him. He moaned. Slowly, he moved his hands up her thigh, drawing circles as they climbed. Blair smashed her lips on his, grabbing his hair in a strong grasp. She completely lost track of time as the two found themselves feeding each other the fruit amidst heated kisses. Whipped cream was smeared all over Blair's face as well as Chuck's. She felt like such a teenager, doing what they were doing. But she liked feeling free and young again. A beeping noise erupted from the toaster. Blair gasped. She hopped off the counter and ran over to the toaster oven. Smoke poured out of the it as she opened the lid. She turned the vent on and sighed.

"I really was looking forward to that waffle." Blair complained, retying her robe belt. Chuck kissed her neck.

"But we had such a nice desert." Blair giggled and smacked him lightly.

"I think we both need a shower." Blair stated, wrinkling her face. Chuck smiled devilishly.

"I noticed you didn't say we both need showers…are you implying one shower?" Chuck asked sexily. Blair slapped him lightly and rolled her eyes. Taking his hand, she lead him up the stairs and into the bathroom, forgetting about the two plates of eggs and orange juice they had set out.

* * *

><p>Serena didn't know what to think anymore. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Charlie was dead let alone what Nate did for her. She needed to breathe, so she told her mom she was going for a walk. After covering up her zit and brushing her hair, she headed to Central Park. She sat down by the fountain. She always went there when something was bothering her. Resting her head against the wall, she remembered a time when she and Charlie were little.<p>

"_Serena!" Charlie yelled, running across the putting green. Serena smiled and ran towards her. The cousins embraced in a tight hug._

"_I'm so happy to see you!" Serena yelled, smiling brightly. The party had been so boring without anyone to hang out with. Charlie took her hand. _

"_Follow me." Charlie whispered, taking Serena towards the Men's Grille. The duo climbed up the hill and behind the Country Club's Men's Grille, where there was a garden. Serena gasped. There were roses, pansies, and other gorgeous flowers all lined up. _

"_When I come here, I like to hang back here. It's quiet, Mom can't yell at me, and I can focus on all of the pretty nature." Charlie murmured, fingering one of the plants. Serena stared in wonder as her cousin picked up a ladybug._

"_It's so tiny!" Serena marveled, looking at the tiny bug in her cousin's hand. _

"_Wanna hold it?" Charlie asked, offering it to Serena._

"_No, I'm okay." Serena replied, backing off. Serena hated bugs, although she was too proud to admit it to anyone. Charlie's smile faded. She put the ladybug back on the leaf._

"_Serena, I might be going away for a little while. But I'll be back." Charlie said. Confused, Serena just nodded. Charlie put on a fake smile._

"_Serena darling, it's time to go!" Lily said, coming through the gate of the garden, Eric whining about something behind her. Serena pouted. Charlie hugged her tight. Their hug seemed to last longer than usual. _

"_See you Charlie!" Serena said, kissing her on the cheek. She took her brother's hand and followed their mother up the pathway. She turned around and looked at Charlie. She smiled back and waved._

That was the last time Serena had ever seen Charlie. The memory haunted her as she remembered it. _I might be going away for a while_. Serena had asked her mom not to tell her how she died until after she cleared her head. Her mom agreed that it was wise to do that, so take it in little parts. She didn't know what Charlie really meant by that at the time. She didn't know if it was even related to her disappearance. It still haunted her. A tear ran down her cheek. She closed her eyes and fought back tears. Then, she felt someone wrap his arms around her. She immediately knew who it was. Without opening her eyes, she fell into him and started hysterically crying. Nate stroked her hair and held her close as she cried her heart out.

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck lied on their bed, wrapped in towels, Blair's wet hair dripped onto Chuck's chest as he held her in close to him. She flipped over so she was facing him.<p>

"Chuck, I'm scared. I'm scared that once we go back to New York, we won't be like this anymore."

"Of course we will Blair." He murmured, stroking her hair.

"I'm afraid that everything else will catch up to us. Audrey, Bass Industries, the paparazzi…"

"Blair. Look at me." Chuck commanded. Blair looked at him with teary eyes.

"None of those things will ever be able to push me away from you. I love you so much. We're going to have to deal with those things, but we're strong enough to pull through if we go through it together." Chuck assured her, rubbing her back.

"I'm going to start to come to your therapy sessions. I think that will help a little bit." Blair smiled and nodded in agreement. Chuck brought her wet body close to him.

"Nothing will ever break us apart."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review. As I said, they help me write this. This chapter was very hard for me to write because I wanted to get the Charlie situation straightened out and revealed, so Chair was a little on the bacburner this chapter. I'm sorry if the CharlieIvy thing is way unbelievable or weird, but it is the first complex storyline I've done. TBH…I spent an hour trying to make it sound right. It was very hard to do because I wanted to make it believable and fit with the other chapters. So I hope you like it, but I'm always up for constructive criticism! I won't be mad ;) I try to update this ASAP because I know how annoying it is waiting for chapters BELIEVE ME (I am waiting for so many right now…) ! With school coming back though it may be harder. The next chapter will be Chuck and Blair's last day in the Hamptons and Serena and Nate's situation will be worked out. I think next chapter will be a better balance of the two. Oh, and two chapters from now I am planning to bring Dan in the story. I sort of neglected him and left him out =P So yeah leave a review and I hope you are excited for the chapters to come! I have so much fun writing this fic! XOXO, Becca**


	13. Brighter Days

"So Miss Waldorf, how are you doing?"

"Quite refreshed thank you." Blair said, smiling. She shifted her weight on the couch and stretched her legs out on the couch.

"I thought Charles was attending this session with you…" Her therapist Jodie asked nervously. Blair's smile dimmed. She flipped open her phone.

"I'm sure he's just running late…you know work and all." Blair responded, sighing at her phone. No new messages. He hadn't even bothered to text her.

"Has it gotten better between you two?" Blair smiled.

"Ever since our trip to the Hamptons…I feel young again. Like something inside of me has been uplifted." Blair fiddled her fingers nervously.

"I mean," She laughed slightly to herself. "Everything is just better: The talking, the walks, the sex…"

Jodie blinked and looked down at her pad of paper and blinked. Blair let out a small laugh.

"Well Miss Waldorf, I see that you really have come back…refreshed." Jodie murmured, flipping through her notes. Her phone buzzed.

"Oh god my boyfriend is…do you mind if we make up the session another time?" Blair nodded.

"It's okay. Go bail your boyfriend out of jail." Jodie looked up at Blair in shock.

"Been there, done that." Blair said, smiling. Jodie nodded and couldn't help but to smile.

"Have a nice day Blair." She responded, picking up her purse and swinging it over her shoulder. Blair walked over to the door.

"They are getting brighter." Blair whispered in content as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Serena, are you okay you're awfully quiet." Nate asked. The duo walked through Central Park arm and arm. Serena had been awfully quiet the last few days, but Nate had just blamed it on the Charlie situation. Now he was really getting concerned.<p>

"Serena." Nate stopped walking and stepped in front of her. Serena shifted her weight and looked at her feet.

"For the last two days we have been going on walks and you don't even talk to me! You need to talk."

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not talking to you Nate! I'm sorry this is so boring for you!" Serena snapped, startling Nate.

"You know that's not what I meant…"

"I think I'm going to take the rest of this walk by myself." Serena murmured, turning her back to Nate. He watched her blonde delicate frame disappear behind the rocks as he stood still, feeling an urge to follow her. But he knew he needed to let her be alone. She could only do this on her own.

* * *

><p>Blair sat waiting impatiently at <em>Tric<em>. Chuck was still not here for lunch and she was getting annoyed. What could possibly be keeping him at work for so long? She was starting to feel lonely.

She heard footsteps come near her and she looked up. She locked her eyes with Chuck's as he took a seat and picked up the menu.

"Care to explain why you totally blew off our therapy session and made me wait for forty five minutes before you showed up here?" He set down the menu and closed his eyes.

"Jack is in town." He murmured, opening his eyes slowly. Blair shuddered.

"Well what the hell does he want with you now?"

"A portion of the company." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well he's never going to get it so you can tell him…"

"I gave him a percent of the revenue." Blair clenched the table.

"WHY! Chuck he doesn't deserve a freakin dime!" Chuck put his head in his hand.

"Blair I just want to keep him away." He groaned, picking his head up.

"But Chuck…"

"I don't want him near New York. Near Us, near you. He's just dangerous. I gave him his money and now he has nothing on me." He took Blair's hand.

"Chuck you look really tired." Blair murmured, stroking his cheek. She stood up and reached out her hand.

"Blair I've been out all day I at least owe this to you…"

"Don't worry, I already had cheesecake while I was waiting for you." Chuck smirked.

"Come on lets go home we can order room service before you fall asleep sprawled out on the table." Chuck smiled and stood up.

"That sounds nice." Blair put her head on his shoulder and the two walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Nate knew where he could find Serena, and he found her on the first try. It was where he had found her in the first place, right near the fountain. He took a seat next to her.<p>

"I'm sorry Nate." She murmured, turning to look at him. Nate leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"This whole thing haunts me. You know someone half your life and then they just vanish into thin air never to come back to you. It's frustrating and confusing and just so sudden." Nate nodded.

"And having someone pretend to be that person just makes it worse, and a tad awkward." Serena laughed. Nate smiled at her. She pressed her forehead to his.

"I'm sorry I've shut you out Nate. I didn't mean to."

"I know." Nate wrapped his arm around her. She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Nate, there has been something that has been eating me up for days. And I think I'm ready to ask it…" Nate looked curiously in her eyes.

"How did she die?" Serena's eyes wondered to the pavement and then back into Nate's. He closed his eyes and stood up.

"Let's walk and talk." Nate said, outstretching his arm towards Serena's. She took it nervously and linked her arm in his. Nate started from the very beginning.

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck lay in bed, staring at each other, panting. Chuck smiled.<p>

"Did I make it up to you?"

"Yes." Blair squeaked, squeezing her eyes shut and then back open. She smiled and relaxed into his arms. She noticed his eyes start to droop and started to stroke his hair.

"I promise I will come to your next session Blair…"

"It's okay Chuck I promise. Just go to sleep before you go on random tangents about _Boardwalk Empire_." Chuck laughed. Blair closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

"Chuck?"

"Hmmm?" He quietly hummed, his eyes shut.

"I…uhm…think we should try for another baby." She looked at him nervously, waiting for his reply.

But he was already in a deep sleep. She moaned. Blair closed her eyes and snuggled in close to him.

Babies could wait.

* * *

><p>"Your Aunt Carol was driving home from a party. Charlie was in the backseat."<p>

"How old was she?" Serena interrupted.

"I think about eleven."

"Oh." Serena replied, soaking in the information. "Continue."

"Charlie's dad Pete couldn't take her for the night. He couldn't really take her most nights anyway. He wasn't really in her life your mom said." Serena nodded, remembering hearing of a Pete but never actually seeing him in person.

"So Carol had taken Charlie with her, reluctantly. She was driving down a country road after visiting a friend in South California. It was dark out, so she couldn't really see." Serena already knew where this was headed.

"She was drunk at the time, so her judgments and state of mind weren't the best. She saw a deer in the middle of the road and swerved out of the way. She instead hit the edge of a bridge and her car went into the river below it."

"She managed to swim out of the car and tried to help Charlie, but the water was closing in on them. They couldn't find the seat buckle that held Charlie in. Then Carol blacked out." Serena looked directly in front of them, keeping her eyes off Nate.

"Carol woke up on the grass. Someone had performed CPR on her. That person was Lillah Dickens." Serena looked at him, making the connection.

"Lillah Dickens was at that party. Carol didn't know her real well, but she did know she was from the surrounding area. Carol was confused and immediately asked where Charlie was. Lillah told her she couldn't save her." Serena fought back tears.

"So she drowned in that river with the car?" Serena crackled, looking at Nate.

"Yeah." Serena egged him on to continue.

"Lillah took Carol back to her house and got her high to forget about the pain. The next day Carol woke up and nearly thought Ivy was Charlie. That's when the plan came to being. Carol couldn't accept the pain nor the responsibility for it. It was the easy way out."

"It all makes sense now. Well sort of. It's sort of like some twisted drama film." Serena joked, trying to laugh the pain away.

"Serena." Nate stopped and pulled her close.

"I know how terrifying this might be to you." She nodded as a tear spilled down her face.

"But I have you." Nate pulled her in and hugged her close. She slowly pulled away.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go talk to my mom."

"Take all the time you need." Serena kissed him quickly on the lips and walked towards the street to catch a taxi.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?" Chuck asked groggily. He looked at the clock and then next to him. 7 O Clock, no Blair. He sat up and walked into the living room. Blair sat perched on the couch reading a Grace Kelly biography.<p>

"Nice to see you're up sleepyhead." Blair noted, her eyes still fixed on the book. Chuck sat next to her.

"Blair, I know you too well. You only read Grace Kelly biographies when there's something wrong." Chuck looked at her questionably. Blair sighed and put the book next to her.

"Our trip was refreshing. It really was. But…" Blair trailed off. It was much easier to ask him when he was sleeping.

"I don't think we're ready for a baby." Chuck shook his head.

"You're pregnant?"

"No!" Blair quickly responded, closing her eyes.

"I mean, I sort of wanted to ask you if you wanted to start trying for another baby. But then I realized I'm not quite ready yet."

"Blair." He said, taking her hands in his. "There is no rush to have a baby. We're twenty-two. We have the rest of our lives." Blair looked at him.

"I think another part of me is afraid I will lose you again after this all blows over and the storm clouds clear." She looked at her knees.

"Blair, I will always love you. I don't really know how else to express that to you but to tell you. Even words will never be enough." He kissed her hand.

"We'll have a baby when we're both ready. The day will come, I promise." Blair smiled and looked at the book that lay in her lap. She picked it up and threw it on the table. Snuggling close to Chuck, she clicked on the TV.

"_Boardwalk Empire_!" Chuck yelled, laughing. Blair giggled and sighed. He wrapped his arms around her and nudged his head into her brunette tendrils.

"I love you." He murmured into her head.

"I love you too." She responded, nudging into his chest. The days were really getting brighter.

* * *

><p>"Serena." Lily murmured, seeing her daughter in the frame of the door. Her eyes were bloodshot and mascara was in pools in her hurt eyes.<p>

"I know." Lily felt her eyes burn and started to silently weep. Serena walked over and embraced her.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Serena. I would never do that to you. I could never live with myself." Serena's tears dripped down Lily's dress.

"We're going to be okay." Serena said, hugging her mom even tighter. After a couple minutes, Lily slowly pulled away.

"What do you say we order Chinese and watch a movie?" Lily proposed, holding Serena's arms.

"But not _No Strings Attached_. I feel like I've seen it ten times just from hearing it in your room." Serena laughed and sniffled.

"_Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_?"

"I could use some upbeat Marilynn." Serena smiled and hugged her mom again.

"Let's go order! I'm starved!" Lily exclaimed, pulling away. Serena smiled.

It was just like old times when she was little and her dad was on a business trip. Her mom, Eric, and she would cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie together, eating Chinese food.

Serena smiled. Maybe it was just what she needed to feel connected with her mom again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I need to apologize. For many things. First off, for the lack of updating this story. It is not because I don't like it or anything, I have just been SOOOO busy with school. Midterms are coming up, and you know how that is. HECTIC! Plus I edit videos on YouTube, have a Twitter, and get sidetracked EXTREMELY easily, so all of those things factor into it. Secondly, this chapter sucks. I'm so sorry for lack of creativity. I have the next chapter partly done and there is a time jump to jump over boring chapters like this one. I just needed to wrap up the whole Charlie thing. Another thing I apologize for: that horrible story line. I think I actually wrote a worse story line than the GG Writers. Imagine that. It sounded good in my head and then when I typed it…It just sounded plain stupid. So just ignore that. I actually have so much fun writing this story. It is one of my favorite things to do. It's my first fanfiction and I have so much support from you guys, THANK YOU! I wish I could be as good as the others who write fanfic and thank everyone personally, but I don't have the emails and there are SOOO many of you! I just want to thank Miriam in particular for reviewing every chapter and always being a big supporter of me both on Twitter and here. You keep me going as well as the rest of you! I hope this chapter makes up for the long time (at least a little!) and keep with me please I promise it will get better. The story line I have in mind is…interesting. It will be good I promise…and I'll leave you with that. XOXO, Becca<strong>

**P.S: AGUSTINA, DO NOT DARE LEAK THE SPOILERS I TOLD YOU! She knows too much…LOL!**


	14. Three Time's A Charm

_**5 months later…**_

Blair strutted in the front door of Bass Industries in a heavy overcoat. Serena sat perched at the front desk fiddling around with files. Blair flung herself behind the wall and peered inside. She knew Serena would ask a million questions and get suspicious, and she didn't feel like talking. She wanted Chuck, now. As Serena looked down, Blair bolted down the hall and flung open Chuck's door.

Chuck looked up from his computer and smirked.

"Hello gorgeous. Couldn't make it through the morning without me?"

"Actually…" Blair murmured, unbuttoning her coat. "Yes." Chuck's eyes grew large as he stared at her perfectly toned body and the black-lace lingerie that covered it. He gulped and stood up. Placing his favorite salted coffee on the end table next to her, she slowly made her way towards him and placed one finger on his chest.

"Of all the places we've done it…" She cooed, flipping herself around so she was sitting on the desk. "I don't think we've ever done it on a desk." Chuck moaned.

"Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything." He whispered, pushing her down on top of the chestnut desk. She wrapped her arms around him and thrashed her lips to his. She realized how much she really wanted him and needed him. His arm whacked against the phone, sending it to the floor. Neither of them even flinched or noticed it.

"Chuck. Now." She gasped, trying hard to keep her voice down.

"I'm almost there Blair." He panted. He prepared to go further when there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Bass?" Chuck stopped immediately and stood up. Blair slipped off the table and onto the floor with a loud thump. Chuck looked at her, his eyes telling her to be quiet.

"Is everything okay?" Rebecca asked, tapping impatiently outside the door. Blair looked up at him with buggy eyes.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, reaching his hand out. She nodded and stood up, staring at the door.

"The closet." Chuck directed, buttoning up his shirt. Blair darted towards the closet and slammed the door. She put her head against the wall and sighed. Chuck found his belt and quickly put it back on. Running a hand through his hair, he opened the door.

"Everyone is down the hall waiting for you. Hugo and Berker is here to discuss partnership; it's in your Outlook Calendar."

"I must have never gotten it." Chuck responded. Rebecca looked closely at his shirt and cocked her head.

"Chuck, you buttoned your shirt wrong." She noticed, pointing to the uneven parts of his shirt. He looked down in shock. She laughed.

"Someone had a rough morning…or a really good one." She teased, turning to go down the hallway.

"Meet us in the Conference room after you button that shirt right…and comb your hair." Rebecca exclaimed, walking down the hallway looking at her Blackberry. Chuck slowly shut the door. Blair threw herself out of the closet and tripped onto the floor. Chuck laughed.

"You are falling everywhere today. It's sort of cute."

"Don't call me cute." She snapped, standing back up. She fluffed her brown locks and stepped closer to him.

"So…I think we were here." She moaned, pulling Chuck down with her on top of his desk. Chuck placed his head on top of hers. He felt her squirm under him.

"Blair, I would love to continue this, but I have a very important meeting with Hugo and Berker…"

"Oh that's it is it?" Blair yelled, pushing him off of her.

"Am I not good enough for Chuck Bass anymore?" Chuck put his hand to his head. She was extremely moody this week, and he knew that was going to push her off the edge. He knew better than to say something to argue with her. He had to let her vent.

"I guess work is just more important than little old me." Chuck re-buttoned his shirt and waited for the final word.

"Have fun at your meeting. I'm taking this coffee back." She snarled, swiping the coffee off the end table. She put her jacket on hurriedly, forgetting about Serena. Taking a swig of the coffee in anger, she stormed to the front of the office. She didn't even like coffee, but something provoked her to guzzle it down. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Serena out of the corner of her eye placing the phone she held in her hand down.

"Good morning Blair." Blair shut her eyes and bit her lip. Serena knew her too well. She could tell by her tone of voice that she knew what exactly was going on. Blair pictured the look on her face as she slowly turned to face her. She knew her too well. It was the exact expression.

"Surprised to see you're drinking coffee. After all of those years of being repulsed by my coffee, it's interesting to see you like it now. Or maybe you just need some extra energy after visiting Chuck." She jabbed, knowing how to push Blair's buttons. Blair felt her hands crush the cup that was in her death grasp.

"You have no right to judge my sex life!" Blair screamed, drawing all of the attention in the office towards them. Serena took a swig of her coffee, holding back laughter. The office ladies in their cubicles looked at Blair with astonished expressions.

"For crying out loud could you all stop staring? Don't you have work to be getting to?" Blair hissed, throwing her hands in the air. The ladies all turned their attention back to their cubicles.

"Look who's getting moody…someone's PMSing…"

"I am not PMSing! In fact, I'm really quite late…" Blair murmured, her eyes opening.

"Oh my god." Serena whispered, looking at Blair.

"But I don't feel like that! Trust me been there done that. I'm sure it's just a case of PMS. Maybe I'm catching onto your cycle." Blair responded, turning hurriedly to head out the door.

"But mine was…" Serena started. But Blair was already out the door.

"Last week." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Blair ran in her room and slammed the door behind her, panting. She couldn't be pregnant. Her and Chuck had been careful. They didn't even have one slip up…or maybe once or twice. Closing her eyes tightly, she remembered that she had hid a pregnancy test under her sink from before. She padded towards the bathroom and opened the door. Her hand felt around until she felt the box. She slowly pulled it out from underneath the sink and placed it on the counter. Shutting the door, she stared blankly at the test. A big part of her was nervous beyond belief to take the pregnancy test, yet another part of her was excited. She knew that she had told Chuck that they weren't ready, and he had agreed, but she knew he would be excited if she really was pregnant. She tore open the box and yanked the stick out. She remembers being in this position before, but this time it was different. She was more excited than she was nervous. Nervousness defiantly was racking up inside of her, but she knew that no matter what the results foretold, she was going to be okay. She took a deep breath.<p>

"Here we go again." She mused, clasping the stick in her sweaty palms.

* * *

><p>"Chuck." Serena entered the room with a light tap on the open door. He looked at her.<p>

"Do you need something?" He asked, sensing she had something important to tell him. Serena's expressions were very distinct and through the years, he could recognize them all. This was her look that said, "I'm going to tell you something really important". Like the time she told Chuck to fight for Blair or the time she told Chuck she thought Blair was pregnant. She pulled the door closed.

"Is it Blair? Is something wrong?" Serena shifted her weight.

"I think you should stop at the Duane Reed on the way home." Serena hinted, trying to get Chuck on the same page so she didn't have to be the one to put it out there. Chuck shook his head.

"Is she sick?" Chuck asked confusedly. Serena looked at him.

"Has Blair been acting weird the last couple of days?" Chuck looked at her strangely.

"Not really. I mean she's sort of moody, but Blair is like that sometimes. Serena enough fooling around what are you getting at?"

"Chuck I think she's pregnant." Serena blurted. Chuck looked at her blankly.

"Did you talk to her about it?" He questioned. Serena nodded.

"I saw her on her way out this morning." Chuck smirked. Serena shot him a look.

"Please don't bring your sex life to work with you."

"She just showed came in her lingerie! I can't say no to that!"

"Now that's two symptoms. She's late and horny for you." Chuck put his head in his hands.

"I know Blair, Chuck. She isn't going to act on this right away. I am telling you this as a friend to the both of you." Chuck massaged his head.

"Gossip Girl is going to see me buying the tests." He mumbled into his hands.

"We'll I'm not doing it for you we saw how that played out last time I got pregnancy tests for Blair." Serena exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Chuck sat up and picked up his Blackberry.

"Arthur bring the car around. We're going to need to stop by Duane Reed. Call and have them get three pregnancy tests, all different brands. We will pull around back and pick them up." Chuck gathered his things.

"Good luck." Serena said, squeezing his arm. He smiled.

"Thanks for telling me." With that, he exited out the door and down to the street. Millions of thoughts were racing through his mind, but one thought screamed louder than the rest.

They were going to get another chance.

* * *

><p>"Blair." Chuck said softly, knocking at her bathroom door. The door crackled open. Chuck found Blair staring at the stick that lied on the counter. Her eyes slowly closed. She noticed the bags in his hands.<p>

"We're not pregnant Chuck. But I appreciate you going to the pharmacy for me…" She fought back tears. She sniffled and sighed.

"I'm going to admit, I was really excited at the idea, but we're not ready for a baby anyway." Blair admitted, turning to face Chuck. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I promise you one day, you and I will have a baby. I'm never going to leave you." Blair sobbed into his chest, her fingers grasping his back. Chuck looked at the box she had gotten the test out of.

"Blair. For the heck of it, let's try another test." She looked up at him questionably. He wiped away her tears.

"It's not going to be have a different result…"

"Who cares. I'm sort of interested about how this whole pregnancy test thing goes down."

"Third times a charm!" Blair joked, taking the bag out of Chuck's hands. She cracked open the box and looked up at Chuck.

"I would rather you not stare at me while I pee on a stick." Chuck turned around.

"I meant get out." Chuck smirked and took a seat on her bed. She joined him a minute later.

"Now we have to wait five minutes." Blair instructed. Chuck sat uncomfortably.

"What do you do for five minutes?"

"Usually I spend five minutes freaking out about what I'm going to do next but since I already know it's a no, I can relax." She flopped back into the bed and looked at Chuck.

"Blair, if you we're pregnant, I would have been very happy, but I can wait too. The baby will come to us in due time I promise." Blair smiled and took his hand.

"Come lay with me for five minutes I'm so tired." Chuck flopped next to her and she snuggled close to him. Blair heard her Blackberry timer go off. Blair sat up and took Chuck's hand, leading him into the bathroom. She picked up the stick and started instructing him.

"If it's one bar, you're not pregnant but you see if you are its two bars."

"Blair…" Chuck choked.

"What?"

"Why does the stick show two bars then?"

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll leave you with that intense cliffhanger (haha, you know how I love them!). I hope you liked this chapter a little better because last chapter was bad and don't deny it because people told me it was haha. I like honesty though, so please if you did give me constructive criticism don't think I am attacking you. I know less SereNate this chapter I apologize this was mainly focused around Chair I originally had a Nate part in there that I deleted because I changed my mind. Sorry if you hate time jumps but I had to move the story along and that was the only way to do stuff without making it completely boring. <strong>

**So what do you think? Are Chuck and Blair pregnant, or is it just a scare? You'll just have to wait until next chapter to find that out ;)**

**Xoxo, Becca**


	15. Two Bars

_Blair stared at the test blankly. _

_Two lines stared back at her._

_But how could it be? The other test was negative. Neither Chuck nor Blair spoke for what seemed like an eternity. They just stared at the test in utter shock._

_Chuck broke the silence. "Well it could be wrong…"_

"_Which one?" Blair quivered, leaning on the counter. Silence. Chuck pulled out the directions and read them. _

"_They say they aren't always 100% accurate so why don't we try another test to break the tie?"_

_Two tests later, Chuck and Blair found themselves again in utter shock._

_They both had two bars. _

_**Two hours later…**_

Blair stared at the ceiling, trying not to meet Chuck's eyes. They had decided that the only way to determine if they were pregnant was to go to the doctors. Blair had gotten her blood taken and she and Chuck were awaiting the results with bated breath. The silence of the room was eating her up, but her thoughts were screaming in her head. She could tell Chuck was feeling the same way. The whole limo ride to the doctor's office they had both been silent. The last words she had heard Chuck utter was, "Let's go, I got an appointment." After that, he had not said any words to her and it was starting to worry her. What if he didn't want a baby? He seemed really excited when he brought the tests and really upset when she told him she wasn't pregnant, but she didn't know if they were ready. Audrey had really taken a toll on them, and she didn't know if he was ready.

"Chuck?" She murmured, looking over at him with tear-filled eyes. He shifted his position in the chair he was sitting in.

"No matter what way this goes, will you be okay?" She choked, holding back tears. He moved his chair closer to the examining chair and took her hand.

"Blair, having a child with you is all I ever wanted. No matter what day that comes, I will always be happy." She nodded and smiled.

"I'm sorry a million thoughts are racing through my head right now." Chuck admitted. Blair laughed softly. She squeezed his hand hard.

"Me too." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him. The door opened and the nurse walked in.

"Congratulations Miss Waldorf and Mr. Bass, you having twins!"

Blair leaned over and violently threw up all over Chuck's new shoes.

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck rode home in silence again. After Blair had graciously thrown up all over Chuck's new shoes and the floor, his face was blank. She could tell he was freaking out as much as she was. Twins. They were having twins. Two mouths to feed. Two dippers to change. Two babies to give birth to. Blair got nauseas at the thought and leaned over. Chuck promptly got the bucket the nurse had given them and Blair threw up into it. He returned his gaze out the window. Suddenly, Blair's mood swung dramatically.<p>

"Are you going to say anything?" Blair yelled, suddenly furious at Chuck. He jumped at her outburst.

"What do you want me to say Blair? That I'm completely terrified right now because I now don't have to take care of one child, but two?" Chuck responded, immediately wishing he hadn't snapped at her. Her face turned red.

"Arthur, pull over. I'm getting out here." Blair swung her purse over her shoulder and glared.

"When you're ready to man up, come and find me. Otherwise, don't even think about it." She spat. She hoisted herself up out of the limo in a rage and slammed the door. Chuck put his head in his hands.

"This is just day one." Arthur said, turning back to look at Chuck.

He moaned. It was going to be a long nine months.

Blair stormed down Madison Ave. She didn't know where she was going, but she wanted to get as far away from the "basstard" as she could. Today was such a long and tiring day. All she wanted to do was curl up on the couch and watch a good movie.

Then she got an idea. She waved over a cab.

"Take me to Brooklyn please."

* * *

><p>"How's your mom taking it?" Nate asked curiously. The two blondes had taken their usual walk through Central Park and had even brought Monkey to tag along since Blair and Chuck were busy.<p>

"She's okay. She's really angry at Carol, but she can't really express that anger since Carol is serving time in federal prison." Serena joked, trying to make the talk lighter. She was always very good at that. It was a trait Nate loved.

"Well she deserves to be locked up." Serena nodded in agreement. The duo spotted Chuck coming up the path. They both knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's up Chuck? Where's Blair…?" Serena asked. Chuck closed his eyes and exhaled.

"I was looking for my dog, who I now found. I want to take him for a walk if you don't mind."

"Well you were busy with Blair so we thought we would walk Monkey for you." Nate responded.

"Don't try to change the subject Chuck where is Blair? Did you have her take the tests?"

"What tests?" Nate asked, confused. Chuck nodded.

"She took the tests." He murmured, looking at Monkey sitting at Nate's feet. Serena looked at him.

"Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here? Is Blair okay?"

"For god sake Nathanial she's pregnant!" Chuck snapped, looking at Nate. Serena looked at him confused.

"Isn't that a good thing? I thought you two would be happy." Serena asked, shifting her weight.

"We are happy. We're just surprised. We really didn't expect this…"

"What's surprising is the fact you guys don't have a hundred children right now considering your sex life." Nate exclaimed, trying to make the situation lighter. He quickly realized Serena was the only one who could do that. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Okay spit it out Chuck. Something isn't right here."

"Way to go detective Serena. Here I thought you were going blonde on me." Chuck joked. Serena opened her eyes.

"You always insult me like this either when something isn't right with Blair or you feel like you're all that. I am sensing this is about Blair."

"We're having twins." He blurted. Nate's eyes opened up and Serena just gaped.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to take a walk with my dog." Chuck said, taking Monkey's leash out of Nate's hand.

Serena and Nate watched Chuck and Monkey walk away in complete and utter shock.

* * *

><p>"Blair?" Dan asked, surprised to see her.<p>

"Can I come in?" She squeaked. He stepped out of the door and let her walk in.

"I'm sorry I haven't been in touch with you lately. Things have been busy." She sat on the stood and sighed.

"Well how are you?" He asked, looking at her questionably.

"Extremely horny, moody, nauseous, and pregnant thanks for asking." She babbled. He opened his eyes wide.

"And I guess the side effects are doubled considering I am having twins." Dan looked at her shocked.

"When did you…"

"A half hour ago." Dan looked at her, still utterly shocked.

"Well I'm guessing you are here and not with Chuck because something happened. The loft tends to be a Bass bomb shelter." He joked. Blair rolled her eyes. Dan always could make a situation lighter, which is why she liked being friends with him. Serena also could do that with ease. Her situations always tended to be heavy, so she needed friends like them.

"I sort of got really angry at him for being terrified. Now that I am here and my hormones are at ease, I see I shouldn't have gotten mad at him. I mean I did puke all over his brand new Gucci loafers." Dan smiled.

"I mean the truth is, I am just as terrified as he is. I mean, I am even more terrified I am the one who has to push not one but two babies out my vagina!" Dan laughed and poured her favorite tea in a cup for her.

"I mean I'm so excited and I guess I was scared that the excitement wasn't mutual. My hormones really took over." She chugged the tea. She sighed. Dan walked around the island and stood in front of her.

"I'm sure Chuck's excited. You just have to let the man breathe and soak it all in." Blair nodded.

"Can we watch a movie? And maybe have popcorn?" Blair asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"_Rosemary's Baby_?"

"Absolutely. I'm about to have two little devils of my own." She murmured, rubbing her stomach. Dan smiled and went to find Blair's favorite popcorn.

* * *

><p>Chuck walked through the park aimlessly, soaking in what he had just found out.<p>

He was going to be a father. Of two children.

He was excited to have children with Blair. It's all he had ever wanted, but he couldn't help being completely freaked out. It was all coming so fast. He felt like it was just yesterday that he lost Audrey and almost Blair. Now he was going to be a father. So many thoughts were racing through his head that head that he could barely concentrate. Cribs, dippers, strollers, changing tables, clothes, rocking chairs, bottles, car seats, pacifiers, toys, blankets. All of that times two.

Yesterday, he was a businessman with a beautiful girlfriend. Today he is a father-to-be. It was so shocking to him how fast the tables could turn. How life could suddenly throw you in a position where you need to act fact. He knew Blair wasn't having these babies tomorrow. He had nine months to buy everything and prepare. The shock was still present inside of him and he couldn't help but to be worried. Would Blair miscarry again or would only one baby live or would Blair die giving birth. New thoughts kept surfacing by the second.

Chuck stopped and sat at a bench. He looked straight ahead and saw a very familiar tree.

"_Ready or not, here I come!" Chuck roared, bounding up the grass. He saw Serena hiding behind a bench and Nate by the pond, but his eyes couldn't help but to catch a small tuft of brunette hair peeking outside the tree trunk in front of him. He slowly crept towards the tree with caution, careful not to make any sound. Leaping out to scare her, she screamed. Chuck tripped over the tree branch and sent him and Blair flying down the hill. _

"_Are you guys okay?" Nate asked, running up to them._

"_You ripped my dress!" Blair screamed, hitting Chuck as hard as she could. Chuck wailed. Blair sat up and adjusted the red headband in her hair. _

"_You are going to pay for this Bass.** Literally**." She spat, holding up the edge of her dress._

"_Can't your mom just sew it up? She is a fashion designer after all." _

"_Oh, but that is not as much fun as you buying me a brand new dress now is it?" Blair batted her eyes. Chuck always had a weakness towards her._

"_I will send it to your penthouse tonight." He mumbled, giving into her desires._

"_Good. Now who wants to go to the penthouse for lunch?" Blair asked, walking up the hill. Her friends obediently followed, forgetting about their game of hide-and-go-seek._

Chuck smiled. It seemed like he was tumbling down the hill with Blair a week ago. Now they were having twins together. It was scary, but it was life. They were going to have to dive in head first.

He had to go find Blair. And he knew exactly where she was.

* * *

><p>"Hello Humphrey." Chuck greeted as the door swung open. Dan made a nervous face.<p>

"I've come to collect my pregnant girlfriend."

"Collect me huh?" Blair interjected shoving Dan away from the doorframe. Chuck knew her hormones were going to make talking to her hard, but he knew just the fix. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of Red Hots. Her eyes opened wide.

"What do you say we go home and relax?" Chuck proposed, handing the Red Hots to Blair. She ripped them open and grabbed her coat.

"Thanks for the movie Humphrey. I think you were right." Blair said, winking. Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist. She wriggled out of his grasp.

"Just because you gave me Red Hots does not mean you are excused from the events of today." Blair exclaimed, putting on her coat. Dan held back his laughter. Chuck shot him a look.

"We'll see you around." Dan shut the door and Blair and Chuck walked down the hallway.

"You know..." Chuck said, pulling her in close. "Your **very** sexy when you are pregnant." He kissed her ear.

"If I wasn't so horny right now I would totally ignore you but…god I am so turned on." He trailed kisses down her neck and pressed her up against the wall. She thrashed her lips on his and wrapped her leg around him. He stopped abruptly.

"Chuck…I need you **right now**!" Blair demanded, getting angry. Chuck smirked.

"Let's continue this in a place more private. As much as I would love to see the look on Humphrey's face when he walks down the hallway to see us doing it." Blair laughed.

"A limo," He paused, swooping her into his arms, "Awaits us." She trailed kisses down his neck as he carried her to the limo.

* * *

><p>Blair stroked Chuck's cheek and slowly opened her eyes. Chuck's arm lied across her stomach. He slowly awoke and started drawing soft circles on it. Blair smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but her stomach suddenly lurched. Flinging the covers off the bed, she dashed towards the toilet, just making it in time. Chuck walked in behind her and knelt down beside her. Holding her hair back, he slowly twisted it into a sloppy bun and kissed the back of her neck.<p>

"Chuck, I'm scared." Blair admitted, pressing her head to the edge of the toilet. Chuck rolled to sit on the ground, bringing Blair with him. He cradled her in his arms.

"I am too Blair. But we're going to be okay. You me, and our two babies." He said, wrapping his arms around her midsection. Blair smiled, but it slowly faded.

"As much as I would love to sit here in your arms, I need to throw up again." Chuck let her sit up as she threw up into the toilet again. She finished and flushed the toilet.

"Make me a bath Chuck." She whispered, staring into space. Obeying, Chuck stood up to get her favorite bubble bath. Blair slid off her dress.

"Join me?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Chuck stroked Blair's shoulder with his hands, massaging all of her pressure points.<p>

"I'm sorry about today Blair…It just really caught me off guard."

"It's okay. I was acting very hormonal." Chuck smirked.

"I mean I was just thinking about it all: all of the stuff we need to buy, all of the plans we have to make, all of the things that could go wrong…" Blair's smile faded as she was reminded of Audrey. She fingered at her necklace.

"Chuck, I am not going anywhere. Neither are these two babies. You and me are going to make sure of it. And we have nine months to buy things and plan. For now, let's just be happy." She wrapped her hand around his and settled into the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She responded tiredly. It had been a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Miriam, who is always a big support. Agustina and I are deciding on the names tomorrow and the genders will come out soon, so stay tuned to find that out. Were you surprised? Do you like it? Let me know by leaving a comment. <strong>

**After last episode of GG, I think we all need a high dose of fluff. So here I am to give it to you.**

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: I know most of you guys probably hate the Donut, but I can't exactly cut him out. In my opinion, he is a good friend to Blair so he will be making some appearances but if you are a Dair Fan, forget about it 'cause your not getting it. K bye. **


	16. Pink Bliss

_**March (2 Months later)**_

Chuck walked out of the bathroom adjusting his tie. He glanced over at Blair, who was twisting and turning in the mirror. She placed her hand on her stomach and lifted her shirt. Groaning, she looked into the mirror.

"God I am already so fat!" Blair complained, placing her shirt back down and smoothing it. Chuck walked over to her and wrapped his hands around her.

"You're as beautiful as ever my love." He said, kissing her ear. She scrunched her face.

"You're lying!" She moaned, looking in the mirror. He drew small circles on her stomach and breathed in her scent.

"You are carrying my children. I find that very beautiful…and sexy." He said, running his fingers up her leg. She moaned and flipped around. Smashing her lips against his, he deepened the kiss. Blair shoved him on top of the bed and climbed on top of him. Chuck laughed.

"Blair as much as I would like to do this right now, I have to go to work." Blair jumped off the bed and scoffed.

"Then…don't turn me on!" Blair exclaimed, slamming the bathroom door. He heard her breath hitch.

"Blair?"

"The room service put…febreeze in our bathroom."

"What's the problem with…" Before he could finish, he heard Blair throwing up in the toilet. Opening the door, he walked over to her and held back her hair. She finished and leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"I will have them get it all out." He murmured, stroking her hair. She nodded.

"It was like this with Audrey too. I was very sensitive to smells." She recalled, staring at the wall. The mention of Audrey created an uncomfortable silence. They hadn't really brought her up ever since Blair got pregnant, and the mention of her always was followed by silence. Blair flushed the toilet and stood up slowly.

"I'm going out to breakfast with Serena, so I should get ready." Chuck stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Have a nice day babe." He said, kissing her nose. She wrinkled her face.

"Chuck, you know how much I hate pet names, especially babe." She moaned. Chuck laughed and crouched down to her stomach.

"You two be good to mommy today okay? Stop making her throw up." He kissed her small bump and she smiled.

"That was extremely corny Bass." She murmured, stroking his hair.

"Chuck Bass can never be corny." He whispered, kissing her on the lips. She hugged him tight and breathed in his scent.

"Love you babe." She joked as he walked out the door. He rolled his eyes at her as he entered the elevator.

* * *

><p>Blair padded into their room opened the closet. She spotted her favorite pastel dress and reached for it.<p>

"I can still fit in this." She said to herself, flinging it off the hanger. She smiled in satisfaction as she slipped it on with ease. She pulled up the zipper slowly, shutting her eyes and silently praying it would go up. She moaned as she felt the zipper hitch. Frustrated, Blair ripped the zipper again and again, sucking in her stomach. Angered, she ripped it up as hard as she could and the zipper flew off.

"GOD DAMNIT! Nothing fits me anymore!" She screamed in frustration. Tears started falling down her face. Chuck stopped and stood in the doorway.

"Why are you still here?" She snapped, flinging the dress off of her.

"I left my blackberry…" He said, walking towards the end table. Blair wiped her tears off her face.

"My hormones are really bad." She murmured, opening her closet. Chuck walked over to her and kissed the top of her head.

"You are beautiful. Don't ever forget it." He assured her, pulling her into him. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed her his credit card.

"Shop your heart out."

"I can pay for it myself."

"I know. But I want to." She smiled as a tear escaped her eye.

"You're such a good daddy." Blair said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"And you're a very hormonal mommy." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Now before you three run me broke, I must go to work." Blair smiled and stroked his cheek.

"Don't work too hard Bass. You're going to need it later…" She said, adjusting his tie. He smirked.

"Love you babe." He yelled as he walked out the door. She couldn't help but to laugh.

"Now let's see if we can fit into something." Blair murmured, sorting through her closet.

* * *

><p>"Hey S sorry I'm late. When you're pregnant with twins, it is sort of hard to find clothes that fit." Blair said, sitting down.<p>

"I think we need to go shopping." Serena mused, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I'm going to choose not to be offended by that." Serena laughed.

"B I hate to bring this up but I don't think you can hide this for that much longer. You can only hide that under coats for so long…" Blair looked at her plate.

"I'm just so afraid. Not just for me and Chuck, but for them." She said, touching her stomach.

"They are going to be Gossip Girl's little puppets from the moment they are born." Serena looked down at her plate.

"I really don't want them to go through what we went through." Blair murmured, looking at Serena. The waiter placed the food on the table. Blair smiled, forgetting about the conversation by the aroma of the food.

"Ohhh come to mama." Blair moaned, shoving the pancakes in her mouth. Serena laughed.

"When you are pregnant someday, you will understand." Blair exclaimed, dousing her pancakes in syrup. Serena took her first bite.

"Back to what we were talking about B. I really think you should release your pregnancy before Gossip Girl figures it out. You don't want her to drop the bomb." Blair twirled her fork in her pancakes.

"Chuck and I haven't really talked about that. We were just focusing on being happy together."

"I hate to bring you out of your happy bubble, but the world has to know sooner or later. Including your parents." Blair looked down at her plate and sighed.

"My mother and I have not been on the best of terms since the situation. I'm sure she'd be overjoyed to hear that I am pregnant once again." Blair mused, pushing her food around in her plate. Serena held her hand tight.

"B your mom would be so happy for you and Chuck. She knows how important children are to you! And Lily deserves to know too. I don't know how much longer I can hide it from her." Serena assured her.

"I was think about having an announcement dinner with our families. I just haven't really chosen a date yet."

"How about tomorrow night?"

"But my mom has to fly in from Paris! And Daddy and Roman too!" Blair exclaimed, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I think they can fly in for that." Serena said.

"So off of me and on to you. What's going on with you and 'Blond Teenage Dream'?" Blair mused. Serena laughed.

"Well things have been pretty low key so far. Nate is really working hard at the Spectator and I am working hard at Bass Industries, so we see each other every night and go out to eat some place. It's simple, and I'm fine with that for now." Serena said.

"I'm guessing it's not just dinner from the noises I hear from the bedroom…" Blair joked. Serena slapped her hand.

"You of all people should be talking. I have to drown you two out with Train most nights." Blair smirked.

"I'm pregnant S. I have an excuse. I crave him…" Serena made a gag face. Blair laughed as her phone rang.

Blair flipped open her phone and her eyes grew big.

"Shoot! I forgot I have an ultrasound today! Oh god what if Chuck forgets?" Blair said, standing up. Serena smiled.

"He won't." Serena assured her, squeezing her hand.

She hoped she was right.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon mommy." Chuck murmured into his BlackBerry.<p>

"Are you almost here Chuck? You are 10 minutes late!" Blair complained, sitting in the waiting room. Chuck's eyes widened.

"You didn't forget, did you?"

"No I'm just running behind. I'll be there soon." He said, grabbing his coat. Blair hung up her phone and rolled her eyes.

He defiantly forgot.

* * *

><p>Chuck looked at Blair and smiled.<p>

"I'm really excited to see them." Blair nodded and smiled, squeezing his hand.

"Me too."

"Are we going to find out the genders?" Chuck asked curiously. He knew that Blair would have the final verdict on that.

"Of course we are! I need to know how to design their room and what clothes to buy them!" Chuck laughed.

"And you know how much I hate neutral." Blair smiled as the doctor came in.

"Okay Miss Waldorf please lift your shirt. Now this may feel a bit cold…" She instructed, moving the gel around.

"There are your babies." She said, pointing to them. Blair beamed. She felt Chuck's hand close in tighter on hers. She felt tears well in her eyes.

"Would you like to know the genders?" Blair looked over at Chuck and nodded.

"Well it looks like two little girls. Looks like you will have your hands full Mr. Bass." The nurse joked, cleaning up the gel off of Blair. Chuck smiled, mesmerized by the tiny black-and-white picture on the screen.

"I'll give you two a moment." The nurse said, closing the door behind her. Blair started to sob.

"We're going to have two little girls Chuck!" Blair squeaked, drying her tears with her hand. A tear spilled down Chuck's face. Blair wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"It's going to be different this time." He whispered into her ear. She hugged him tighter.

"We're going to be okay." She murmured into his shoulder. He nodded.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay sorry for this short and awful chapter, but at least you found out the genders of the babies =D I already have names for them. Agustina and I spent days naming them! We put a lot of thought into them. I wrote this chapter at 2 AM while I was half asleep so I know it's not my best. Next chapter will be the dinner that Blair and Chuck tell their parents (and one other person too…) ! What will go down? You will just have to wait and see.<strong>

**You know I love to make you wait xoxo, Becca**


	17. The Big Announcement

_**This chapter has slight hints of things that are really happening in the show right now. I wanted to sort of allude to them for fun and incorporate the GG Writer's weird story lines into something a tad more...well believable. **_

_**I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or Chuck and Blair, sadly.**_

* * *

><p>"Dear God...I would just like to start with thanking you for blessing me and Chuck with this pregnancy and pray that you guide us through it. I know it's going to be long and hard, but I am going to try my best to keep my baby girls healthy and happy. Keep my Audrey safe up in heaven for me…" Blair felt a tear trickle down her face.<p>

"And father, I just pray you give me the strength tonight as we tell our family the news and hope they are as happy as we are. I know my mother isn't always the most proud of me…" Blair trailed off and looked ahead of her.

"Especially after I lied. I never knew it could hurt so many people…I never meant for it to get that way." Blair confessed, putting her head in her hands.

"Please just give me strength. I need to be strong for my daughters. I want to be the mother Eleanor never was to me." Blair stood up from the cushion and wiped away a stray tear.

"Amen." Her heels thudded against the marble in a rhythmic fashion as she left the church, feeling more confident than ever.

* * *

><p>Ever since the pregnancy, Blair liked to go to church and pray. It was a quiet place where she could think. Clear her head. Get away from all of the drama. Her father and mother had taken her to church a few times as a child. Blair never particularly paid attention. She usually fluffed her hair or played with the hem of her dress. After her father had left them, Blair never really went to church anymore. Now looking back, she wished she'd went. It could have maybe helped her through one of the most hard times in her life when Serena wasn't there to comfort her.<p>

Her therapist Jodie had recommended going to church. Blair was hesitant at first. She was never really ever religious. Church was more a place to show off fashion then a place to reflect to Blair. Jodie had urged her, but told her it was her choice. She eventually decided to give it a try. Blair started coming to church once in a while, then once a month, and sometimes more than one time in a week if something was bothering her. She never attended a service, but liked to kneel and reflect on what was going on in her life. She and Chuck rarely discussed her visits, but he was well aware of them. He knew when she went and was happy to see her progress.

Blair slid her key and the door opened. She immediately spotted Serena at her usual spot: the front desk. She was deeply emerged in stacks of papers.

"Don't work yourself out S." Blair smirked, slapping her hand on top of the papers. Serena jumped.

"God you scared me!" Serena yelled, running her fingers through her hair. Blair smiled.

"Well I have to get to work in order to be at the dinner tonight." Serena noted, clicking her email open. Blair walked behind the desk and leaned on it.

"I'm so nervous S. What if my mom is mad? What if no one is happy but me?" Serena took her hand.

"Everything will go fine B. And your mom will be happy. She's getting her first grandchild…ren!" She assured her, squeezing her hand. Blair smiled.

"You truly are the blonde optimism in my life." Blair said, hugging her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a word with Mr. Bass." Blair said, walking towards Chuck's office.

"Leave whatever sexy feelings you have for him right now outside that door. You hear me?" Serena demanded, giving Blair a look. Blair giggled.

"Okay mom. If you say so." She said, reaching into her pocketbook. She dropped a pair of handcuffs on the floor purposefully, slowly bending down to pick them up. Serena's eyes opened wide and she gaped. Blair laughed.

"Always like to have those in handy. But I guess I won't be needing them…" Blair said, placing them on Serena's desk. Blair winked at her and went into Chuck's office.

"EW!" Serena shrieked, picking them up quickly and throwing them in the trashcan.

* * *

><p>"Hi <em><strong>babe<strong>_." Chuck murmured, sitting up in his office chair. Blair wrinkled her face and walked over to him, taking a seat in his lap.

"How are my beautiful girls today?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Blair.

"Nervous." Blair said, looking out the window. Chuck squeezed her arm.

"Blair everything is going to go fine. You need to stop worrying." Blair looked into his eyes.

"I know, I know. But you know my mother…" She trailed off.

"Your mother is going to be happy. If she doesn't show it immediately, don't be discouraged. She loves you Blair but sometimes doesn't know how to show it. She's very protective of you…"

"That's one way to put it." Blair mumbled, fingering her new dress. Her bump was small, but big enough not to fit into any of her clothes anymore. Chuck slowly ran his hand across her bump and she smiled. Blair placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it.

"Chuck…we also have to tell…you know…"

"The rest of the world." He finished, looking into her eyes. She nodded, knowing Chuck knew what she was getting at.

"Should Kaycee release a statement to the press…?"

"No Chuck. I was thinking someone else." Chuck's eyes opened wide.

"You are suggesting we tell Gossip Girl?"

"I don't know Chuck. I need to think about it." Chuck looked at her questionably. She slowly stood up.

"We'll talk about it later." She said, grabbing her bag. She winced at a throbbing pain in her ankle.

"I hate to break this to you Blair but you are going to have to stop wearing heels sooner rather than later." Chuck noted, watching her roll her ankle. Blair nodded.

"Go home and get some rest. I'll join you in an hour. I just have to finish up this deal."

"I need all of the rest I can get." Blair murmured, taking her heels off. She walked over to Chuck and leaned over to kiss him lightly on the lips. Chuck kissed her bump.

"See you three in a bit." Blair put her heels in her bag and walked out of his office barefoot. Serena looked up from her computer and laughed.

"See you later barefoot bandit." She said, watching Blair hustle out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Blair twisted and turned in the mirror, placing her hand on her stomach. Chuck watched her as he tightened his tie.<p>

"Blair we ought to go." He said, walking towards her. She sighed and reached for her clutch. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"It's going to be fine Blair. Don't stress out." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and took his hand, squeezing it hard.

"I hope your right." She said, walking arm and arm with him into the elevator. He smiled.

"Lily will be overjoyed as well as your family." He assured her. Blair pressed the lobby key lightly. Blair suddenly had a flashback.

"Chuck…" She breathed, her eyes opening wide.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her in. The corner of Blair's lips turned into a smirk.

"You don't suppose that they were…you know…conceived in here?" She asked. His eyes opened wide.

"Oh my god." He replied, remembering back to a time two months ago.

"_Chuck!" Blair screeched as he pressed her to the wall of the elevator, his lips to her neck. She felt her dress fall to her thighs and onto the floor as her lips meshed to Chuck's. Her nails dug into his neck as he whisked her away._

"_I love you." He panted, pressing her harder against the wall of the elevator. She sighed, the tension dimming._

"_I love you too." She murmured into his neck. _

_The elevator doors opened and a wide eyed Nate looked back at them, dropping his drink to the floor._

"Oh my god do you remember Nate's face?" Blair giggled. Chuck laughed.

"Clear as day." Blair smiled, the tension lifting off of her.

"Technically, they could have been conceived in the back of the limo, or the elevator, or the bedroom…Or maybe one was conceived in the limo and the other in the elevator." Blair slapped him lightly.

"Well let's just promise they never know how they were conceived, no matter where it was." Blair concluded, taking Chuck's hand and walking out of the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Oh Blair bear I've missed you so much!" Harold said, wrapping Blair in a warm embrace. The Waldorf Penthouse was lit up with a dozen lights and Blair's favorite music drifting in the background.<p>

"Me too Daddy." She said, grinning. Her stomach churned with nervousness, but she knew her dad was going to be happy.

"Roman!" Blair said, greeting him. She was so happy to see them. The last time she had saw them was at the funeral, so she was happy to see them in a lighter atmosphere. Roman noted Blair's necklace.

"That is a beautiful necklace Blair. Such a nice remembrance piece." Blair thumbed her necklace nervously.

"Thank you. Chuck gave it to me." Blair responded lightly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Serena and Nate stumble in and noticed Serena's skirt was awry. She rolled her eyes.

"You couldn't wait could you?" Blair noted, walking over to Serena. She giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Serena responded coyly. Blair pointed to her skirt. The couple blushed. Serena rotated her skirt quickly and pressed down on it. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Go help Dorota set the table." She commanded, pointing to the dining room. The blondes nodded and walked towards the dining room, giggling.

"They are such children." Blair muttered, heading into the kitchen. Blair checked on her pie in the oven. Sticking a knife in, she pressed it to the crust.

"Still mush-" She started. Her hand scraped the top of the oven.

"OW!" She screamed, dropping the knife to the floor and flailing her hand. Chuck practically dashed into the kitchen and ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, surveying her body.

"Would you stop being so god damn protective? I just burned my hand!" She screamed, her hormones lurching. Chuck stared at her, dumbfounded by her sudden outburst.

"Is everything okay in here bear?" Harold asked, peeking his head through the doorway.

"Yes Daddy, I'm okay." Blair said, walking over to the sink. Chuck reached into the refrigerator and got some ice.

"Thank you." She said as he pressed it to her hand. She watched his hand press to hers and felt the cold sensation rush up her spine.

"I'm sorry I reacted that way Chuck. I didn't mean it." Chuck nodded.

"It's okay. I understand. There is a lot of pressure on you right now." She nodded, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Chuck took the ice and placed it on the counter. She wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"It's going to be okay Blair. We're going to be okay. I promise." He murmured into her ear. He rocked her slowly back and forth. The timer buzzed loudly. Blair pulled away and smiled.

"The pie is ready!" She opened the oven and breathed in the sweet aroma. She reached for the oven mitt, but Chuck took it away from her.

"We don't need another burnt hand." He said, reaching in for the pie. Blair rolled her eyes.

"You are so overprotective…" She started, giving him a look.

"But I kind of like it." Chuck smiled and kissed her on the lips. Blair pressed her head into his chest and eyed the pie.

"Just a little bite…" She said, reaching for a fork. Chuck grabbed her hand.

"You don't want to spoil your dinner." He joked. Blair shot him a look.

"I am pregnant with two children; I can eat a bus and I'm still not full. You're just saying that so you can have the pie all to yourself." She said, taking a bit of crust off the end and plopping it in her mouth. Chuck laughed. As Blair fed a little piece to Chuck, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Blair. Chuck." Eleanor said, handing her coat to Dorota. Blair and Chuck said there hellos, and the room dropped to a dead silence.

"Lovebirds, le dîner est prêt! Dinner is ready!" Roman called. Blair looked at Chuck.

"Here we go." She whispered, taking his hand and squeezing it.

* * *

><p>The dinner was marvelous. Blair's favorite steak and rice was served. Dan had come with Lily and Rufus, who were talking with Harold and Roman. Blair and Chuck knew the time was coming, but neither of them knew when to go through with it. Blair watched as Chuck picked up his spoon and knew what he was doing. She closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to herself as the spoon hit the glass.<p>

"Blair and I would like to make an announcement." Chuck said, standing up. He took Blair's hand as she slowly stood up. All of the eyes of the guests were directed towards them.

"We are pregnant." Chuck exclaimed. Silence swept through the room.

"With twins." Blair added, her eyes darting around the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. Blair felt Chuck's grip on her hand grow tighter.

"Well that is amazing! Congratulations!" Cyrus blurted, standing up. Blair smiled in relief. At least one person was happy. Cyrus threw his arms around Blair and gave one of his famous Cyrus hugs. Blair smiled as she was smuggled by him. Lily promptly stood up and ran over to Chuck.

"Charles I am so happy for you." She said, reaching her arms out. Soon everyone was up from the table hugging the smiling couple. Everyone except for one person.

Blair looked over at her mother and her heart sunk. Eleanor looked back at her with blank eyes. Then her mother did something that shocked Blair.

She smiled back.

"Well you at least need to tell me their genders so I can start designing baby clothes for them!" Eleanor said, walking over to Blair. Blair sighed of relief.

"Both girls." Blair exclaimed, receiving coos from the guest. Another round of hugs ensued until Chuck broke away.

"Who's ready for desert?" Chuck asked. Blair grinned.

"Bring in the pie!" Blair ordered. Dorota happily pranced into the kitchen to retrieve it.

All of the sudden, the NJCB's phones went off. Serena flipped her phone open and her gaped. Blair clicked her blackberry on.

_Good evening Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. I know I have been on a bit of a hiatus lately, but I have an announcement to make. And it's directly from Miss Waldorf herself. Blair Waldorf and Chuck Bass are pregnant once again after Blair's miscarriage with not one baby, but two. Good Luck B. Two Baby Basses is a lot to handle…_

_You know you love me xoxo, Gossip Girl_

"And now the whole world knows." Blair said, breaking the tension. Dorota hurried back with the pie.

"Pie time!" Dorota said, placing the pie on the table. Blair grinned.

"Come to mama." Blair said, cutting a huge slice.

* * *

><p>"Blair! Out of all people to release it to you tell it to <em><strong>Gossip Girl<strong>_?" Serena asked, going into Blair's bedroom. Nate, Dan, and Chuck followed behind them.

"I cut a deal with Gossip Girl." Blair said, sitting on her bed.

"If she **EVER** speaks a word about my girls, she will be punished."

"Blair this isn't high school you can't 'punish' Gossip Girl!" Serena barked.

"Well you can make her not want to mess with us." Blair said. The NJCB and Dan looked at her curiously.

"Look the Spectator is dominating Gossip Girl right now. I said I had just the news to give to her to make her on top again, but she had to meet one requirement. She had to leave my babies alone. If not, I am not afraid to go all Mommy-gone-wild on her ass."

"What makes you think she is going to comply with that?" Nate asked. Blair smiled.

"Because I am her muse. And I also included a very international piece of information that will have Gossip Girl swimming in money."

"What?" Chuck breathed.

"The Royal Scandal of Beatrice Grimaldi and Father Cavalia." Serena's eyes opened. Chuck smirked.

"That bitch didn't know who she was messing with. I am Blair Waldorf, world class schemer. She didn't think I could sniff that one out?"

"Oh my god Blair you've gone crazy." Chuck murmured.

"Have I?" Blair asked, fluffing her hair.

"Look I don't want my children to have to live under Gossip Girl's devilish eyes their whole entire lives. Don't you see how that affected us? It tore us apart! I'm sure you guys would want the same for your children." Serena and Dan nodded in agreement.

"Now if you'll excuse me I would like to get another piece of pie."

* * *

><p>After all of the guests drizzled out, only four remained: Eleanor, Roman, Harold, and Cyrus. Blair and Eleanor were sitting on the couch discussing baby clothes while the guys were talking finance. Chuck pressed his head against the wall, looking down at them from upstairs. The box in his pocket felt heavier than ever. He noticed Blair yawning and padded down the stairs.<p>

"Looks like someone is worn out." Chuck said, taking the plate of pie crumbs off of Blair's lap. She smiled.

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a warm bath?" Chuck asked her, kissing her forehead. She nodded and slowly stood up.

"Meet me up there?" She whispered into his ear. He nodded. Squeezing his hand, she turned to make her way up the stairs.

After he was sure Blair was out of earshot of him, he motioned for the men to come over and take a seat on the couch.

"I would like to ask you all a very important question." He asked nervously. He could tell Cyrus knew what he was getting at by the growing smile on his face.

"I would like to marry your daughter." Chuck murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY so midterms are going on now so I don't have a lot of time to write this, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. If you follow me on twitter (RauhlPrincess), you know that I am SUPER excited for the Royal Wedding! I am even having a pizza party at my house for it! Haha wish you all could come ;) Everyone is coming to my house in crazy hats and you must be a Chuck and Blair fan to enter…hehe. I will be recording some of it for my youtube so stay tuned! Anyways as I said midterms are taking a toll on me so I haven't been writing as much and I apologize but I was home sick from school today so I was like, lemme write the next chapter! It is a tad longer than the other chapters, but you guys deserve it =) You always review and make me happy and I thank you. Sorry about the slight cliffhanger, but you know how I love them. Please leave a review. I really love them.<strong>

**And thanks to Agustina, once again, for getting me out of major writer's block.**

**You know you love me xoxo, Becca**


	18. Deals and Preparation

_**May**_

"October the 3rd" Chuck said proudly, looking at the ultrasound picture he held in his hand. Blair giggled.

"Mark your calendar." Blair whispered, shifting her position so that she was lying on her back.

Blair looked up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Chuck murmured, smiling.

"Chuck…do you ever think about Audrey?" Blair asked, focusing on the crack in the ceiling.

"All of the time." He admitted, pulling her in close.

"I don't know why…but I feel like God blessed us with twins because of her." Tears welled in her eyes.

"These are happy, hormonal tears." She squeaked, turning to face Chuck again. She leaned in and kissed him. Chuck ran his hand down her back soothingly.

"When our girls come into the world, it will be the happiest day of my life. We are going to love them and nurture them as much as we would have for Audrey. It's another chance that some don't get." Blair nodded into his chest. He kissed her curls and then went down to her stomach.

"You girls are four months old today." Chuck murmured into her bump. Blair smiled.

"They will have you wrapped around their little fingers." Blair giggled. She sniffled as Chuck looked up at her.

"It's going to be perfect Blair." He said. She nodded and grinned. Chuck looked at the clock and moaned.

"Time for work." He muttered, sitting up. Blair pouted.

"I don't like when you leave. I get very bored." Blair said, caressing his side of the bed.

"Nothing is more boring than listening to boring businessmen talk about their boring wives and dull lifestyles. The only thing that keeps me going is the award of seeing you at the end of the day." He kissed her noise.

"Love me even when I'm fatter than a cow?" She cooed, caressing her bump. Chuck smirked.

"Always."

* * *

><p>"Nate wake up!" Serena hissed, throwing her phone at him.<p>

"OW!" He hissed, sitting up rubbing his head. Serena smirked.

"What was that for?" He yelped.

"I wanted you to wake me up…but I couldn't pretend to be asleep any longer." She said, pouting. She crawled onto the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry babe I come home so late and I'm tired all of the time. The Spectator is really stressful ever since the E! blowup." She stroked his cheek.

"It's okay I understand. But seriously it is 10:30." Nate shot up, throwing Serena onto the bed on her back. She erupted into laughter.

"Calm down honey I called into work and told them you were sick." She said, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're such a little liar." He said, pressing his nose to hers. She yelped as she found herself on top of Nate, his hand running up her leg. She bit her bottom lip.

"Doctor Serena, please help me. I have a really bad tongue ache." He whispered into her ear.

"I have just the fix." Serena growled playfully. She pressed her lips to his and jammed her tongue into his mouth, humming with delight. They perfectly meshed together as she felt his shirt being removed from her perfectly toned body, not even feeling his hands. Soon they were both bare, absorbed in the ecstasy of their lips. She felt her body numb as he entered her, her screams muffled by his lips. His fingers tangled in her hair, bringing her head closer to him. He pushed them up so they were sitting and threw Serena back into the pillows. She felt the numbness die down as he moaned into her chest. Her breathing slowed and she felt herself come back to earth.

"I'm officially awake now." Serena breathed, still trying to catch her breath. Nate smiled.

"We haven't woken up like that in a while." Nate murmured into her chest. She nodded.

"What do you say we spend the day…" Nate trailed, running his finger up her side, "…catching up?"

"Deal." She said, flipping him over.

* * *

><p>"Ugh those two sicken me." Blair said, dowsing her pancakes with syrup.<p>

"It's like people are recording porn…in my home!" She complained into the phone. Chuck laughed.

"Well then I am happy to report they are moving their shooting location to a new place." Blair sat down at the table and jammed her fork in her pancakes.

"Is he surprising her?"

"Yeah he bought a place on Central Park West." Blair smiled.

"Archibald does have a good taste in condos…." Blair smirked, sipping her tea. She could hear Chuck laugh remembering when they went to bash Georgina and woke up holding hands.

"We're going to lunch today and then going to this baby store called _Giggle_. We have to start making a baby registry."

"Blair we still have five months." Chuck reasoned.

"But Chuck I passed it the other day and they had the cutest things! It could never hurt to be prepared!" Blair squealed, pushing her pancakes around in her plate.

"Okay fine. But not for long because I have to get back to work to pay the bill." Blair smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>Blair and Chuck walked in the store arm and arm. They immediately found themselves surrounded by endless amounts of baby accessories. Not knowing where to start, they stood at the front of the store like deer in headlights.<p>

"May I help you?" A lady asked. Chuck and Blair snapped out of their trance and looked at her.

"I can tell you are first time parents by the looks on your faces." She said, letting out a short laugh.

"I'm Meghan." She said warmly, reaching out her hand. Blair took it and shook it kindly.

"Blair and Chuck." Blair murmured nervously. She led them over to the side of the store.

"So do you know the gender of your baby?"

"Babies." Chuck corrected her. Meghan smiled.

"Both girls." Blair exclaimed, smiling nervously.

"Well you are going to have a lot of fun with that." Meghan giggled.

"She sure is…" Chuck murmured, looking at Blair.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months today. I know it's sort of early, but I want to be prepared." Blair explained.

"Well it never hurts to be prepared." Meghan agreed. Blair looked at Chuck and gave him a look, referring to their conversation earlier. Chuck smirked.

"Well let's start with the basics. So you are going to need car seats to start with." She said, leading them over to the carriers. Blair eyed light purple carriers and walked over to them. Blair motioned for Chuck to come pick them up for her.

"If you want I will just scan the tag and I can have them delivered to your house." Meghan asked.

"That would be great." Blair said, nodding. Meghan scanned the tag twice and started walking towards strollers.

"Now here are the strollers that connect to the car seat, so you would get these. Now do you want a double connected one?"

"Can we get one single and a double just in case?" Blair responded. Chuck smirked, feeling his wallet getting lighter and lighter in his pocket. Meghan nodded and scanned the objects.

"A lot of couples like to do the rest on their own, so I'm going to let you guys do the same. Here is the scanner. When you are done, come find me at the counter over there." Chuck smiled.

"Thank you Meghan." He said. She smiled.

"You're welcome! Good luck!"

Blair and Chuck watched her walk away as they looked around the rest of the store.

"Think we can do this Bass?" Blair asked, giving him a look.

"I'm Chuck Bass, baby extraordinaire. If we just remember to get two of everything, I think we're fine." Blair laughed.

"We'll see about that." She said, rapping the scanner into her palm.

* * *

><p>"Okay we got dippers, car seats, strollers, an activity mat thing, bouncers, a monitor, bathtub, blankets, mobiles, toys, well maybe too much toys…but there's two of them so it's okay." Blair babbled, reading down her mental list. Chuck pulled her in.<p>

"Honey you need to breathe." He reasoned, grabbing both of her hands. She nodded, caressing her stomach.

"It's more stressful than I imagined it to be." She admitted, looking up at him. Chuck kissed her on the nose.

"We have five months to finish the list. I think this is a good start for now." He reasoned. Blair smiled.

"I'm so tired. Can we go home? I know you have work and we've been here longer than you wanted…"

"Of course. And it was a pleasure baby shopping with you." He whispered. She giggled and slapped him playfully.

"Let's go turn this in." She said, grabbing his hand. They made their way towards the counter where Meghan was standing with a big smile on her face. She handed Blair a form for the registry, still grinning. The couple was confused by her smile. Chuck gave her a suggestive look.

"You two are Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf right?" She asked. The pen in Blair's hand stopped moving as she looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry about your last baby…I know it's not my place, please forgive me. But you two look so happy together!" Meghan babbled.

"And I think you're going to make great parents." Chuck wrapped his arm around Blair's waist to comfort her.

"Thank you." Chuck said, rubbing Blair's hip to loosen her tension. He looked at Blair, smiling as she continued to fill out the form. Finishing the last section, Blair signed her signature and slid it across the counter towards Chuck. Keeping his arm around Blair, he signed his signature carefully. Meghan offered another warm smile as she entered the information in the computer.

"The items will be shipped to your condo in a couple weeks." She reported, printing out a receipt. Blair took the receipt and shoved it in her bag.

"Thank you for your help Meghan." Blair exclaimed, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Chuck wrapped his arm across her back and the two walked outside. He could Blair was still pondering over the mention of Audrey.

"Blair we were so happy five minutes ago and now you're wearing a dead expression. If it's about what she said…"

"Chuck I'm tired. Just take me home." He obliged, opening the limo door. She sat down and caressed her small bump. Considering the small size of her body, she wasn't going to get as big as most pregnant women, which was fine by her. She rested her hand on top of her bump and leaned against the cool window of the limo. She felt Chuck rubbing her legs, which she rested on his lap.

She knew he wanted to comfort her, but she was the only one who could fix herself. The pain of Audrey still throbbed inside of her, and she hated that every time she was mentioned it felt like a bee sting. She just wanted to feel at peace again, but something was holding her back. The guilt of not caring for Audrey like she was the twins was starting to get to her. She knew just what she needed to do.

"Arthur, can you actually make a quick stop at the church please?" Blair asked quietly. Chuck looked at her, his hands moving off her legs. Arthur pulled up and Blair opened the door, flattening her dress as she stood up. She gave Chuck a look suggesting he stay in the car, and slammed the door shut. Chuck put his hand to his head. Sometimes he didn't get Blair, but he loved her and was determined to give her the space and time she needed.

* * *

><p>Blair silently walked into the chapel, her flats scrapping lightly against the tile as she made her way towards her favorite stop to pray. She sat in the pew, looking at the pulpit with silent eyes. Bending her head, she rested it on the front of the next pew.<p>

"Dear god…I want to thank you so much for blessing me with these twins. Although one would have been enough…you gave me two. I don't know if that is a blessing in disguise, but I need your guidance. I want the pain of Audrey to go away. I don't want to feel this way anymore. This should be the happiest time in my life and yet there are times like these where I just am at a loss of words. I feel empty. I know it might be the side effects of my depression, but I don't understand why my depression isn't going away. I know it's medical not just mental, but I should be happy. And I am happy. I'm thrilled. Excited. But then I always find myself back at square one: mourning for Audrey. And I need your help to handle it because neither Chuck, Serena, Dan, Nate, my mother, or anyone can help me find myself. Please help me father." She said, her voice cracking on the last words. She felt an arm slip across her waist.

"Chuck…I told you not to come in." She scolded, her voice absorbed with tears.

"You didn't tell me you had clinical depression." Chuck murmured softly. Blair looked at him, her eyes darting from left to right.

"I didn't want you to be worried. And I was sort of…embarrassed. Ashamed that I couldn't handle the pain on my own. I mean for god sake I am in a church praying I am so desperate!" Blair cried, keeping her eyes locked with Chuck's. He brought her in closely and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Blair, you are such a great mother to both Audrey and these twins. What you do for these twins will always be in honor of Audrey. She isn't going to hate you for being excited for them. You need to fully let her go and focus on the twins. Letting go of her isn't forgetting…but remembering." Blair cupped his face in her hands.

"This is why God gave me you." Blair quivered, cracking a small smile.

Chuck leaned in and kissed her softly, the ring in his left pocket feeling heavier and heavier.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY AN UPDATE, RIGHT? Sorry I had midterms all week and it was honestly one of the most stressful times of my life ever. In return, I gave you an extra long chapter =) Yet another cliffhanger, but hey it keeps your interest right? Speaking of interest, I haven't been getting as many reviews on this story as I usually do, so I don't know if people have stopped reading or are…so anyways just leave a review to let me know you are still alive and like it haha. Okay because I am fifteen, the Serena and Nate 'scene' was probably really bad but like I don't have experience with that stuff obviously so it's really hard for me to write. Anyways, I hope you liked Chuck and Blair shopping for baby stuff but you probably noticed they didn't buy furniture yet. There's a reason for that…and you'll find out later ;) Oh how I love leaving you hanging! I'm such a torture hahah. But the updates are going to come faster now that midterms are over. In fact since I've been in bed all day reading fanfics, I guess I could start the next chapter…tehee 3 Fluff is coming your way…that is my only spoiler.<strong>

**You know I'm such a tease XOXO, Becca**


	19. Closure Over Lattes

_**July**_

_A month before:_

"_Nate…Can you please remove this blindfold from my face immediately? I'm going to be cheating on you with the floor in about five seconds." Serena complained, stumbling to gain her balance. _

"_We're almost there…" He said, the elevator door dinging open. He took her hands in his and clicked open the door. Serena heard her heels click on the hardware floor, a sign they were in someplace new. She felt the blindfold be removed from her face and she opened her deep blue eyes. Greeting her was a fully furnished apartment, gleaming in the candlelight. The table was set for two and two glasses of champagne and overlooked Central Park._

"_Nate…?" Serena breathed, taking everything in._

"_Welcome home." He whispered. Serena started jumping up and down like a little girl and flung herself into his arms._

"_It's perfect! Now we don't have to deal with hormonal Blair." Serena screeched, still jumping up and down._

"_Wow slow down tiger you're going to fall through the floor." Nate joked, putting his hands on her shoulders. She grinned at him and jumped into his arms, thrashing her lips against his. _

"_What do you say we christen our new condo?" Nate asked, leading them towards the table with champagne. _

"_I think we should christen the bedroom first. After all, it is the most important room." Serena murmured, taking Nate's hand. _

"_Of course, my lady." Nate responded, whisking Serena in his arms bridal style. She giggled in between kisses as he opened the bedroom door. She didn't know if life could get any happier than this moment._

* * *

><p>"Nate! Where are my black Prada heels?" Serena complained, looking in her walk in closet. They had just moved in a month ago, and her clothes and shoes were still not all moved to their condo. Frustrated, Serena sat on the carpet in her closet and exhaled, blowing a stray piece of blonde hair up.<p>

"I don't know babe try my closet. Maybe they got misplaced." Nate said, brushing his hair. Serena crawled on her hands and knees out of her closet and into his, too lazy to get up. Nate laughed at her.

"Found them!" She cheered, holding them up in the air.

"We really need to organize our stuff." Serena complained, walking out of the closet while putting on her heels. She walked over and took the brush from Nate.

"Hey!" He yelled, giving her a look. She giggled and brushed his hair for him.

"You are way too fussy over your hair. Should I be concerned?" Serena joked, looking at Nate suggestively. Nate let out a laugh and slapped her lightly.

"Is it wrong that I want my hair to look good?" Serena started brushing her hair, batting her blue eyes. Nate grabbed his phone and headed out the door.

"Well I need to be going off to work so I can afford to keep up with my hair and my girlfriend's. It is very expensive." Nate joked, grabbing his coffee from the k-cup machine that Serena had already made for him.

"Don't go out in the heat! It will make it frizz!" Serena shrieked, her voice echoing through the hallway. She could hear Nate laugh as the door slammed behind him. She grabbed three strands of her hair and quickly braided it and pinned it back. If there was one hair style Serena was good at, it was braiding. She used to braid Blair's hair all of the time when they were younger. Over the years she learned to fishtail and braid into her hair and she loved the style. It was just so _her._

Grabbing her red flip phone, she hurried out the door. She was already late for work and had a lot of things to do considering _Hugo and Berker_ was coming for another meeting today and were an important costumer. Since Chuck would be leaving mid-September because of the babies, the company was trying to wrap up a lot of big deals before the end of the summer leaving Serena very busy. It was okay considering Nate was too, but she really wished they could spend the summer together in the Hamptons for old time's sake.

Serena quickly pulled over a taxi and hopped in. Flipping open her phone, she couldn't resist texting Nate.

_S&G after work? –S_

_Sounds good. –N_

Serena smiled. She felt like she was in middle school again, meeting up with boys at the ice cream place like it was the cool thing to do. Laughing, she leaned back into the taxi and laughed some more. Nate always managed to make her feel like a little girl again, and that's what she loved most about him.

* * *

><p>"When you get a girl pregnant, the least you can do is call to make sure she is okay!" Blair complained, waving her iced tea in the air.<p>

"Just because Chuck hasn't called you since last night doesn't mean you should be mad at him. Maybe he's really busy in Dubai." Dan reasoned. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah he's so busy working out business issues that he doesn't have time to call and check in on his pregnant girlfriend." Blair sat down on a bench and let out a huge sigh.

"My feet are killing me and its a thousand degrees." She complained, resting her head on the back of the bench. Dan took a seat next to her.

"I think you need to just relax Waldorf. For crying out loud you are 6 months pregnant with twins do you really want to still walk through Central Park?"

"Just because I am pregnant does not mean I am handicapped!" She objected, sitting up and looking at him.

"I just really need Chuck right now. In more ways than one…"

"Okay too much information Blair. Too much." Dan groaned, putting his hands on his face. Blair gave him a look.

"When you get someone pregnant one day you will understand. Speaking of girls you have not been on a decent date in forever." Blair said, sipping her iced tea.

"With the book and all I barely have time…" Dan lied, looking over at the fountain. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right Humphrey I know you. You are still mourning over my blonde best friend. Ever since her and Nate moved in together, you have been acting extra strange. That isn't a coincidence." She murmured, looking him in the eye.

"I guess you're right. How did you let your first love go?" He asked, looking at her. Blair pondered it for a moment.

"You have this vision when you first meet them. You picture yourself married to them with three beautiful children in some beautiful country house. You think to yourself, that person is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. He is my soulmate…" Blair said, smiling at her memories.

"But then as you grow older there is a day where you look at them and all you see is the past. You ask yourself, 'We had a great love, but is he really my soulmate, or is he just a great love?' With Chuck and me, it isn't just love. It's an attraction that I've never felt before. It took me a long time to admit that to myself and accept it. Nate, Louis, Marcus: they were all distractions. Great Loves. Chuck may have hurt me an endless amount of times, but love isn't easy. It shouldn't be easy. If it is, it probably isn't the right love. With Nate, it was easy because we loved each other, but that was it. There was no underlying connection that made us inseparable. It was just on paper…" Blair trailed off, looking into the sky.

"And now I find myself years later dating Chuck Bass, of all people. Yeah it sort of scares me." She paused to laugh. Dan smiled.

"If you would have told me in high school that one day I would be sitting on a bench talking to _Dan Humphrey_ and pregnant with _Chuck Bass'_ twin girls, I would have laughed in your face. But sitting here now, I realize it's all I ever wanted. Suddenly living with Nate Archibald on an estate with a long driveway and elegant silverware is unappealing to me. I just like staying right here with Chuck and our girls." Blair finished, looking over at Dan. Dan looked back at her, thinking about what she just said.

She stood up slowly and flattened her sundress.

"Well I have an appointment with the OBGYN, so I must be going. But think about what I said and decide whether your love with Serena is a great love or a deep attraction. If it's a deep attraction, then I suggest you fight for her. If it's just a great love, you should let her go."

"Thanks for the advice Waldorf." He said, offering her a smile. She gave him a smirk back.

"You were in desperate need of a Blair Waldorf snap-into-reality talk. I give them out a lot. Maybe I should become a therapist." She responded, turning on her heel. Laughing, he watched her walk up the path as he pondered what she just said.

* * *

><p>Chuck flung himself on top of his hotel bed and groaned. A day full of meetings had really drained the energy out of him. He longed to snuggle up next to Blair and feel the heartbeats of their babies thump against his chest. He turned and met the side of his empty bed. He hated abandoning her, and he missed her deeply. He clicked open his phone and saw she was online on Skype. Clicking the Video Call button, he prayed she would answer.<p>

"Skype calling? Really Bass?" She exclaimed, giving him a look through her webcam. He smiled.

"Hi." He said sweetly, looking at her beautiful face. She smiled.

"Hi." She said, forgetting about being mad at him.

"You look really tired." She noticed, seeing the bags under his eyes. He nodded, putting his hands to his eyes and rubbing them.

"How was your appointment?" He asked, looking up at her. She smiled, leaning over to get the ultra-sound picture. She held it up to her webcam. Chuck smiled.

"They're getting so big!" He marveled, yearning to hold the picture in his hand. Blair put the picture in her lap as tears welled in her eyes.

"I miss you." Blair said, resting her hands on top of her bump.

"What if I go into early labor and you aren't here?" She squeaked.

"Blair you still have three months to go." He reasoned.

"I know but I want you here. I'm so lonely." She cried. Chuck felt guilty as tears fell down her face.

"I know I'm being irrational but is it so wrong to want you here?" She cracked, wiping the tears from her face.

"Blair I'll be home in two days and I promise no more business trips." He assured her, feeling extremely guilty.

"Promise?" She squeaked.

"Promise." She sniffled and smiled.

"We love you. Get your rest." She said, hugging her bump.

"Love you girls." Chuck murmured, blowing kisses at them. Blair let out a small laugh.

"Don't get too lost Bass." She said before clicking the video chat off. Chuck held his iPhone to his chest. He couldn't stay here a day longer. He stood up and flipped open his phone.

"Yes please get the Bass Industries Jet ready. I have an emergency at home I must attend to." Chuck spoke, throwing things in his suitcase. He debated whether to let Blair know he was coming home. He decided not to.

He wanted to surprise her.

* * *

><p>"Seriously this ice cream never gets old." Nate said, savoring the mint flavor in his mouth. Serena nodded in agreement. Suddenly, her phone buzzed.<p>

_Meet me at our old coffee shop at 8. I need to talk to you. –D_

Serena looked at her phone confusedly. She and Dan hadn't talked in months. She wondered why he wanted to talk to her.

"Who texted you?" Nate asked, finishing his ice cream.

"Oh just Blair. She's craving those stupid macaroons again. I'll have to pick some up on the way home." Serena lied, pushing her hair behind her ear. Nate laughed.

"Blair is the craziest pregnant woman I've ever seen. Remember when we were out with her and she freaked out at our waitress because they didn't have any cheesecake left? She was almost to tears!" Nate recalled. Serena laughed, shaking her nervousness off.

"She's hormonal enough on her own and then you add being pregnant to the situation and it's just like overload." Serena joked, laughing. Nate smiled.

Serena hated lying to him, but telling Nate she was meeting up with Dan wasn't exactly the easiest thing to tell him. She smiled back and looked down at her ice cream, deciding whether to go.

* * *

><p>Blair lied on her bed in the Waldorf Penthouse staring at the wall. She had decided that she felt less lonely in her own home rather than at the Empire. She didn't know what to do with herself. She felt nauseous, horny, and tired and all she wanted was for Chuck to wrap his body around hers and nuzzle his head in the crook of her neck. She looked down at her bump and stroked it gently.<p>

"I know I miss Daddy too." She whispered. She was wearing one of Chuck's old shirts. Burying her nose in the fabric, she inhaled his sweet scent: a mixture of cologne and body wash. Softly humming to herself, she relaxed into the pillows and drifted off into a deep sleep. She didn't even budge when a familiar set of arms wrapped around her and joined her, filling in the other side of the bed. His heartbeat thumped against her back, lulling her into a deeper sleep.

* * *

><p>Serena walked into the coffee shop not knowing what to expect. She and Dan had so many great memories in here, and it hurt her to be in the place again. She loved Nate, and she chose him, but she still felt a connection with Dan. He was her first love, and she could never shake that off.<p>

She spotted him at the bar and slowly made her way towards him. Sitting up at the stool, she offered him an awkward silence.

"A vanilla latte for her and a black coffee for me." Dan ordered, remembering exactly what Serena liked. Serena looked at him.

"So do you want to explain why you asked me to come?" She asked briskly, thumbing at the hem of her dress. Dan breathed in and closed his eyes.

"Serena…I…" He started, fumbling for words.

"Still have feelings for me." She finished for him. He looked over at her and looked into her eyes.

"Me too." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. Dan looked over at her. Serena met his gaze with watery eyes.

"But Dan what we had was…"

"A great love." Dan said, cutting her off. She nodded.

"I've been wrestling with that all day. Deciding if I should fight for you or let you go." Dan murmured, looking into her eyes.

"…But I came to the conclusion that you are happy with Nate. And I want you to be happy for the rest of your life. Our relationship was beautiful, intense, epic. But it is just a figment of the past that we can look back and smile at. I need to let you go. I guess this was just closure." Dan said, looking into her deep eyes. Serena reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a plane ticket.

"This is a plane ticket to Barcelona." Serena said, sliding it across the bar. Dan looked at her questionably.

"You need to go see her Dan. As much as I hate her for the things she's done to me, I love you. And she is who you belong with, not me." Serena murmured. Dan took Serena's hands in his for the last time.

"Thank you." He said. She slowly leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I will always love you Dan." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I will always love you too, Serena." He replied, squeezing her hands. She smiled and grasped her latte.

"Good luck." She said. Giving his hands one last squeeze, she turned off the barstool and into the sticky New York air.

As she walked down the street, she had to smile. Even though that was one of the hardest things she has ever done in her life, she felt like it was one door closing, yet another one opening. She loved Dan, but it was time to let him go. Even if it was with Vanessa, at least he would be happy.

He at least deserved that.

* * *

><p>Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open to the summer sun beating through her windows. She yawned and started to move, but soon realized she was wrapped in someone's arms. She turned around and her eyes bugged.<p>

"Chuck!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him. He gradually awakened and inhaled her sweet smell.

"Good morning beautiful." He said tiredly, yawning. She smiled brightly at him.

"You said you weren't getting home till tomorrow!" She murmured, still in shock.

"I couldn't stay away from you for another second." She leaned in and kissed him. Deepening the kiss, Chuck rolled her on top of him.

"Oh my god please Chuck, make love to me. I need you so much." She gasped, tightening her grip in his hair. Chuck smiled at her.

"It would be my pleasure." He whispered into her ear, flipping her over.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so another fluff filled, short chapter. I did add Dan to the mix though, and I would like to see what you thought of that. Again, NO DAIR WILL BE HAPPENING IN THIS FIC! I just really like their friendship and felt like it should have a place in this fic as well as Dan and Serena's relationship closure. Please leave a review I love them and do take what you say into consideration when I write future chapters. A lot of you liked Blair's depression story line and I promise you that will be a big part in this fic, esp. when the twins are born. So please keep letting me know what you want to see and I'll try to give it to you. NO CLIFF HANGER THIS CHAPTER! WOW =O That's new for me. I was feeling nice…lolol. <strong>

**But next chapter something big is happening. Something you've all been waiting for…**

**THE PROPOSAL =O**

**GASP! **

**And because I am feeling nice, here is a little preview ;) : **

_**Chuck had everything planned. He had rented out Gramercy Tavern, Blair's favorite restaurant, as well as Victrola. He wanted this to be perfect. He had been waiting his whole life to propose to her, and he wanted it to be just the way he and she wanted it to be. He had contemplated of doing it at the top of the Empire State Building, but he came to the conclusion it had too many bad memories. So he went to plan B. He knew it wasn't going to be like any of the proposals in the movies, but it was going to be uniquely theirs. And he couldn't wait.**_

**And I'll leave you there. I am going to update this quick, so you won't be in suspense for too long hehe ;) **

**You know you love my torturing self XOXO, Becca**


	20. The Story of Us

**The moment you've all been waiting for…enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>August<strong>_

Chuck had everything planned. He had rented out Gramercy Tavern, Blair's favorite restaurant, as well as Victrola. He wanted this to be perfect. He had been waiting his whole life to propose to her, and he wanted it to be just the way he and she wanted it to be. He had contemplated of doing it at the top of the Empire State Building, but he came to the conclusion it had too many bad memories. So he went to plan B. He knew it wasn't going to be like any of the proposals in the movies, but it was going to be uniquely theirs. And he couldn't wait.

"Good morning beautiful." Chuck murmured, leaning over to kiss Blair in bed. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning." She croaked her voice hoarse. Coughing, she sat up and leaned over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, getting concerned. She nodded.

"Besides being seven months pregnant I'm fine." Blair said, outstretching her hand. He pulled her up, wrapping her in an embrace.

"Are you sure I can go to work?" He asked, looking down at her bump. She nodded.

"You need to finish that deal with _Hugo and Berker_. Besides you will be tied to me and these babies once they are born. So have some freedom." She exclaimed, adjusting his tie. He smirked.

"Okay but if anything happens…"

"I will not call you." She joked, rolling her eyes. He gave her a look.

"Seriously Blair." She laughed.

"Okay Daddy I'll call you." Chuck kissed her lightly.

"I have something very exciting planned for the night so if you are a good girl, we can go." He whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"You know I hate surprises." She replied, cocking her head.

"Well you'll like this one. I promise." He assured her, squeezing her hand. She brought her other hand to his neck and caressed it.

"I'm sure I will." She murmured, bringing him in for a kiss. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her other arm around his neck. He went to unclasp her nightgown, but was met by her hand.

"Be a good Daddy and go to work." Blair ordered, shooting him a glare. He laughed and kissed her one more time.

"I will complete this assignment when I get home." He whispered, slapping her on the butt. She gaped and laughed, watching him go out the door.

"And I thought I was the horny one." Blair mumbled, rolling her eyes. Dorota watched Chuck go down the hall and entered Blair's room. Chuck was paranoid about leaving Blair home alone while he went to work, so he had her stay at the Waldorf Penthouse with Dorota. Blair liked him being protective of her, but it was annoying at times.

"Miss Blair would you like to feed the ducks today?" Dorota asked, holding up a bag of bread. Blair smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Blair sat by the water, the hot summer sun beating down on her. She felt sweat dripping down the back of her sundress as she turned to face Dorota.<p>

"Oh Dorota it is so hot…" Blair complained, fanning herself with her hand. She placed the bag of bread next to her and started panting.

"Miss Blair maybe it is not good for you to be out in heat." Dorota stated, helping Blair get up. Blair closed her eyes and started breathing heavily.

"Miss Blair what is going on?" Dorota breathed, holding her upright. Blair closed her eyes tighter and sucked in a huge breath.

"Take me to the hospital. Right now." She ordered, breathing heavily in between words.

"But Miss Blair you not due for another…"

"I SAID TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" Blair screamed, tears pouring down her face. Dorota opened her eyes wide and flipped her phone out.

"Arthur? Come quick! Miss Blair needs to go to hospital! And call Mister Chuck! Spiesz się!" Dorota yelled into her phone. A whimper escaped from Blair and tears ran down her face.

"It's too soon Dorota." She cried. Tears ran onto Dorota's shirt as they dashed to the street. Dorota stopped them at the corner and cupped Blair's face in her hands.

"Miss Blair, breathe. You're going to be okay. So will babies." She assured her. Blair closed her eyes and nodded.

"It is probably just Braxton Hicks contractions. I had some with Ana. They will help you at hospital." Dorota held onto Blair as the limo pulled up.

"Breathe Miss Blair! Oddychać!"

* * *

><p>"Is she okay?" Chuck asked, dashing in the hospital. Serena, Dorota, Dan, and Nate all sat in the waiting room.<p>

"She's fine. Doctor want to speak with you." Dorota said, motioning Chuck over to her room. Her doctor walked over to Chuck and offered him a weak smile.

"Your girlfriend is okay as well as the babies. She was just very dehydrated and the heat got to her a little. I want her to be on a two week strict bed rest. After that, we will see where we go on from there." He informed him. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief. Even though it would totally foil his plans for the night, he found comfort in knowing Blair was okay.

"You can take her home now. Her friend brought her some clothes, so she is changing at the moment in her room. Make sure she drinks a lot of water and takes her vitamins. Also she should only get up to go to the bathroom or if she needs to for some other reason. By no means should she leave the house at any time. She can't leave until she is cleared by a doctor." He handed Chuck a container of new vitamins and pills. He gave him a nod.

"And I know she has clinical depression, so this might be a very traumatic experience for her. If she acts really strange, let us know, but there are some pills in there that will calm her down if needed. If her therapist does home calls, I suggest you execute that." He finished. He walked down the hall, leaving Chuck stricken with fear.

He saw Blair out of the corner of his eye trudge down the hallway and immediately ran to her. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the side of her head.

"I was so worried." He quivered, feeling her shake in his arms.

"Me too." She crackled, tears spilling down her face.

"Shhhh Blair it's going to be okay." He murmured, stroking her hair. She continued to sob uncontrollably in his arms, her body rocked with shock and fear.

"You're okay, the babies are okay, I am okay. It's going to be fine." He soothed her, rocking her back and forth slightly. She brought him in tighter, not wanting to ever let go.

"Let's get you home." He said, taking her bag from her. He handed it to Serena, who threw it over her shoulder. He scooped Blair up bridal style in his sturdy arms and walked down the hallway, into the street.

Her quivering slowed as she relaxed in his arms, shutting out the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>"Soup for my patient." He said, placing the tray on Blair's bed. She took a spoon full of the Italian Wedding Soup, smiling in satisfaction.<p>

"This sure is one gourmet hospital." Blair joked, laughing. Chuck smiled and sat at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry I totally ruined our plans for tonight. I'm sure they were amazing…"

"I am fine right here with you." Chuck whispered, kissing her cheek.

"I know you're not supposed to get out of bed, but I can't wait to show you this." Chuck said, reaching for his scarf in the drawer next to him. Blair looked at him questionably. Chuck jumped off the bed and walked around to her side, outstretching his hand.

"Chuck…where are we going?" She asked, being pulled up by his arm.

"Oh not far my love. Don't you worry." He said, wrapping the blindfold around her eyes. She groaned.

"Chuck, you know I hate blindfolds. Especially when they are your tacky scarves from high school. And this is also a surprise, which I also hate."

"Stop with the negativity Grinch. Just wait." Chuck assured her, wrapping his arms around her bump.

"I am just going to ignore the fact you compared me to a green monster." Chuck smirked. She felt the coolness of the hardware floor, knowing they were in the kitchen.

"Oh my god did you get me a new box of macaroons?" She squealed.

"Yes, of course. But that's not where we are going." She heard a door click open and felt a rug beneath her feet.

"Where are w…" She started. Chuck took the scarf and threw it around his neck. Blair gaped at the purple room that greeted her. Two cribs lied parallel to each other straight in front of her, their sheets purple and white. The car seats they bought sat in the corner next to the rocking chair. A beautiful changing table and lamp were to her right. Next to the chair was a bookshelf full of baby books, and Blair smiled when she saw the one lying on the chair.

"_Guess How Much I Love You_?" Blair breathed, tears trickling down her face.

"I love you up to the moon and back." Chuck said, meeting her in the middle of the room. Blair smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"Blair we've been through rough times. Our relationship hasn't always been easy. But a wise man once said: 'For two people who are meant to be together, they'll eventually find their way back', And in response, the girl he loved asked him if he truly believed that. He said he did." Chuck smirked, looking up at Blair's tear-filled face.

"And now here we are, two years later. After we lost our child, coped with the loss, battled hormones, had Braxton Hicks contractions, almost married princes." Blair rolled her eyes and laughed.

"And we're still here. About to welcome two beautiful girls in the world. And I for one could not be happier." Chuck looked into Blair's eyes.

"We made it Blair Waldorf. We found our way back." Blair nodded, her bottom lip quivering. Chuck let out a small laugh.

"I wanted to do this tonight when we went out. I rented out Victrola and the Gramercy Tavern, but it looks like our girls had other plans for us." Blair cocked her head and looked at him.

"Heck I've wanted to do this ever since Victrola." Chuck breathed out and pretended to look out the door.

"Let's make sure no one ambushes me this time." Chuck joked. Blair's eyes widened as he got down on one knee. She put her hands to her nose as he pulled out a ring from his pocket.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, will you marry me?" Chuck asked, shaking from nervousness. Blair breathed in and closed her eyes. She slowly nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Is that a yes?" Chuck asked, standing up.

"YES!" Blair screamed, throwing her arms around him. Chuck slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. Chuck felt a tear stream down his face.

"Don't you cry too I am the hormonal one!" Blair said, wiping his tear off his face. Chuck kissed her on the lips and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"I would love for you to finish your assignment, but the doctor advises against such assignments…" Blair said, disappointed. Chuck stroked her cheek.

"It's okay _Mrs. Bass_. I have another thing we can do." Chuck said, taking her hand. He took her over to the rocking chair and bent down in front of the bookshelf. He pulled out a purple book and handed it to Blair.

She opened it up to the first picture and smiled. It was a picture of her and Chuck when they were little. Blair was giving him a glare and Chuck was giving her a smirk back. The caption read: Mommy and Daddy have always loved each other, even from the very beginning. She took a seat in the rocking chair and turned to the next page. It was a picture of Chuck and Blair at Lily and Bart's wedding kissing. The border surrounding it matched Blair's dress. It took her a moment to realize it was her dress.

"You cut up my dress?" Blair exclaimed, giving Chuck a look. Chuck laughed.

"We got a little rough that night…I may have kept that piece of fabric for a while…" Blair laughed and rolled her eyes.

The next page was Chuck, Nate, Blair, and Serena at graduation. They all had their caps on and were smiling, hugging each other. The caption read: Uncle Nate, Aunt Serena, and Mommy and Daddy have been best friends all through High School. Blair grinned and ran her fingers across the picture. She remembered that day quite clearly, both the good and bad parts of it. The next page read: Chapter 2, I love you too. Blair eagerly turned to the next page. A picture of her and Chuck at the auction. She laughed.

"Even bidding wars and Dom couldn't break us apart." Blair broke out into laughter, sniffling. Chuck smiled back at her.

The next pages contained beautiful pictures of Blair and Chuck, including their portrait with each other that Blair just adored.

_Chapter 3: Time Apart_

_Dear girls,_

_When two people love each other, sometimes they need time apart. Mommy and I spent some time apart, and in this time we learned to love each other even more. We both made bad decisions and choices, but in the end that brought us closer together and eventually created you. In this time apart, we also lost your older sister, Audrey. She is up in the clouds somewhere looking down at you every day. She loves you, and we love you. And you are a product of our love. So don't ever forget that you aren't loved, or that Mommy and Daddy don't love each other. Because we do, very much. And we always have._

_-Daddy_

Blair felt the tears well in her eyes again. Chuck took her hand and squeezed it hard. Blair turned to the next page and smiled

_Chapter 4: Preparing For You_

The first picture was of Blair, smiling at Chuck, who was resting his hands on her small bump. She remembers this being taken early in the pregnancy by Serena, who has gotten into a craze with photography. Blair was sitting on the kitchen counter and Chuck was looking up at her, his eyes gleaming. She loved that picture. Beneath it was their first ultrasound. She flipped through the pages, showing various ultrasounds and pictures of Chuck and Blair fawning over her bump. She was so absorbed in the book that she didn't notice Chuck taking a picture of her with a Polaroid. She flinched as the camera snapped. Chuck dried the photo by flicking it back and forth and taped it into the book. He wrote the caption: _Newly engaged and happy reading this book. We can't wait to add to it!_ Blair smiled and drew a heart next to it. She noticed the picture above it and couldn't help but to laugh.

_Bed rest! You couldn't wait a day girls? I wanted to propose to mommy at Victrola! But I have another idea… xoxo, Daddy_

"Chuck…I love it." She crackled.

"My hormones…" She groaned, bringing him in closer. He kissed her nose.

"It's okay honey you just got engaged and read a book that was written and organized by yours truly. That is very emotional." She laughed. He took his hand and put it on hers, closing the book. Removing her hand, she read the title for the first time.

_The Story of Us._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so maybe not what you totally expected, but it is cute, right? I hope you liked it anyway. Yes no SereNate this chapter which made the chapter a little short, but I wanted to focus on the Chair aspect of this story as they are the main focus. Sorry I kept you waiting a little bit, but I worked hard on this, so I hope you liked it It is 10:34 and my mom is about to murder me and I have school, so I am going to cut this one short. Please PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you want to see or what you don't want to see. I love hearing opinions. And I want to get to 100 reviews!<strong>

**Thanks to Agustina once again for helping me. Even if you don't think you do.**

**You know you love my fluff xoxo, Becca**

**P:S: And you know you love my polish. I mean, come on! *cough* used google translate.**


	21. The Return of the Butterflies

**Sorry for the update that took forever to come. To make it up to you, here's an extra long chapter. It's about 5,700 words =O So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>September<strong>

Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open to an empty bed. Starting to panic, she sat up as fast as she could with an 8-month-pregnant stomach and padded into the living room. She let out a sigh. Chuck was standing by the window, glass of scotch in hand. He looked over at her as she started making her way towards him.

"Bass it is 3 AM what are you doing up?" Blair said, standing in front of him.

"I could ask the same to you." Chuck took a long sip of his drink. Blair gave him a concerned look, shifting her weight.

"Okay maybe I am not just up because I felt you leave the bed. I am worried too. For a lot of things, actually." Blair admitted. Chuck looked at her. Blair closed her eyes and cracked a small, pained smile.

"I know this sounds so ridiculous, but I can't stop worrying about when they get to high school and the whole hierarchy thing starts. Two can't be queen…." She said, resting her hands on her bump.

"I am just afraid that only one of them will get it and another will be ousted. And I want both of them to succeed and be happy. Being Waldorfs, I'm sure that is what they will both set their eyes on." Chuck gave her a smirk.

"Your turn." She murmured, rubbing his arm. He looked out into the street and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to become Bart…" He whispered, clenching his grip on his drink. Blair looked up at him curiously.

"I am deathly afraid that I'll turn into him and I won't even realize it. And that is not what I want for my kids. That life was torture and…" He stopped as a tear rolled down his cheek. Blair started to tear up too.

"I have the same fear of turning into Eleanor. But honey, you are going to be a great father. You are a man in a way your father never was." She assured him, echoing her own words. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I wouldn't want to have children with anybody else. I have complete faith in you. And so do our girls." Chuck brought her close and hugged her as close as he could, the bump resting in the middle of them. He leaned down and kissed her bump, his tear dripping on her rope. She outstretched her hand to him and pulled him up.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said, wrapping her fingers around his. Chuck wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her in.

"I love you so much." He told her, kissing her head.

"I love you too."

The words had never been so true.

* * *

><p>Blair and Serena sat perched on Blair and Chuck's bed, laughing. Chuck had to finalize some things at work, so Serena thought it would be nice to keep her best friend company. Empty boxes of macaroons were scattered around the room and on the bed. Normally, Blair could eat a lot of macaroons. But being pregnant, she could eat boxes of them. Typically, she would feel really gross and probably make herself throw up after it, but she just couldn't help herself. Being pregnant made her crave them even more. She would sometimes make Chuck go out to get them in the middle of the night. She felt bad doing it, but he was more than happy to comply.<p>

"So B, one more month! Are you excited?" Serena asked, giving her a smile. Blair closed her nodded.

"I think we're ready. We've been reading baby books every night, Dorota came over and helped Chuck baby proof everything…oh my god it is so awful you do not know how many things a baby can get into! You have to twist and push a million buttons to open everything! Which is not helpful whatsoever when you still have slight morning sickness and the toilet is glued shut." Blair exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Serena placed her hand on Blair's knee.

"You're going to be great parents B." She murmured, squeezing her knee. She leaned in to Blair's stomach.

"And Auntie Serena is going to spoil you two rotten!" Serena cooed. She pressed her nose into Blair's stomach. Blair shoved her head away.

"It is just slightly weird that your face is pressed to my stomach." Blair joked, shooting her a look. She leaned back into the pillows.

"Ow they are kicking again…" Blair complained, squeezing her eyes shut. Serena cooed in delight.

"That means the like me!" She jumped up and down on the bed. Blair put her hand up.

"No. They just want to make their mother extremely uncomfortable." Serena rolled her eyes and grabbed her hands, pulling her up.

"Blair I have a serious question for you." Serena asked, her eyes darting around the room. Blair nodded, shutting her eyes in pain.

"Do you think Nate and I would make good parents?" Blair shifted her position on the bed and looked back at her.

"Yes. But you two would need some serious practice. And you may want to insure your baby for dumb blonde disease cause it has an 100% chance of getting it." Serena slapped her lightly and laughed.

"You aren't planning on getting pregnant soon are you? S you aren't even married! Or even engaged!" Blair reasoned, throwing her hands in the air.

"That didn't stop you." Serena whispered. Blair shot her a look.

"Yes but I didn't plan this." Blair said, drawing an invisible circle around her stomach with her hand. Serena sighed and looked at her knees.

"I guess I am sort of jealous…" Serena admitted. Blair squeezed her hand.

"S, you will have children someday. It doesn't have to be tomorrow. Just let fate run its course." Serena looked up at Blair and smiled.

"Thank you B." She said, trying to hug her. Her bulging stomach made it hard for Serena to hug her, so she awkwardly hugged her shoulders. Blair laughed and sighed.

"See! This is why you should be in no rush to be pregnant. Look at me I am a whale!" Blair moaned. Serena smiled and cocked her head.

"Hey you are a very beautiful whale. You defiantly have the pregnancy glow thing going on." Blair smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Well Chuck and I were going to ask you this at dinner next week before the gala, but do you want to be their godmother?" Serena smiled and squealed.

"Of course!" Blair leaned in forward and hugged her awkwardly. The girls bursted out into laughter again, tears flowing down their faces.

"Now you get to try motherhood out before you actually have a baby. It's almost like a trial run." Blair said. Tears flowed down Serena's face.

"Thank you." She mouthed, holding her hand tight. Blair nodded.

"I hate to ruin this emotional moment, but I really need to pee. They are really pushing on my bladder." Blair murmured, laughing at the end. Serena smiled.

"It's okay. Go pee." Serena said, laughing. Blair sat up slowly and made her way to the bathroom.

Serena looked over at Blair's nightstand. There was a picture of her and Chuck, sitting smiling at each other from two years ago when they first started dating. Next to it was a picture of her ultra sound, propped up against another picture of Chuck and Blair that she took early in Blair's pregnancy. And then the final picture lying next to that one was of Blair and Serena when they were eight, field hockey sticks in hand. Serena could remember that day.

"_Serena! Pass me a flat!" Blair yelled, running towards the goal. Serena shot the ball to Blair, who took a big swing to shoot it in the goal. Instead of hitting it, she completely whiffed it and her stick hit the cage making a loud bang. Blair stared at the ground, sporting a furious expression._

"_It's okay B!" Serena said, running up to her. _

"_Practice makes perfect." Serena offered. Blair rolled her eyes and walked away, agitated. Blair was always hard on herself about everything: from the way she looked to how good she was at sports. She never wanted to practice or sweat and just expected to be good. Serena looked over at the other girls, whispering and staring at Blair. They all wanted to see Blair. They craved her failure because they all secretly wanted to be her. Serena slapped the ball towards Blair._

"_Think fast!" Serena screamed. Blair whipped around and whacked the ball into the cage, a large bang echoing through the field. The girls stared at her in shock. Blair herself was surprised._

"_That was a perfect shot B!" Serena cheered, running over to her. She hugged Blair, giggling. Blair smiled widely and looked back over at the girls, giving them her bitchy glare. She saw Dorota running over to them, camera in hand._

"_You two look so cute in new uniform. Smile!" Dorota exclaimed, putting the camera up to her eye. The two best friends laughed, holding each other in a warm embrace. _

Dorota had really captured the moment perfectly. Serena smiled, running her hand over the picture.

"You always made me believe in myself Serena Van Der Woodsen. And that's why I am where I am today." Blair said, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

Serena turned around and smiled.

"That's why you are going to be a perfect godmother and mother." Serena jumped off the bed and walked over to Blair.

"And I need you because you always snap me into reality." Blair nodded.

"You need me quite often." The two girls laughed. Serena walked over to the dresser where a black dress was hanging.

"Is this what you are wearing to the gala next week?" Serena asked. Blair nodded.

"Blair you are eight months pregnant wearing a little black dress might not be appropriate…"

"I'm Blair Waldorf. I can pull off anything." Serena looked up at her and smiled. Blair grabbed her purse and sunglasses.

"Let's go! We have hair appointments!" Blair exclaimed, grabbing Serena's hand. Blair waddled towards the elevator.

"You are one crazy bitch Blair Waldorf." Serena said as she watched her very pregnant best friend walk through the elevator doors.

"So true." Blair replied, sighing.

* * *

><p>"Blair?" Chuck echoed through the hallways of the condo. She wasn't in the kitchen eating, which was concerning. She wasn't sleeping either, which was the second activity she usually was partaking in when he arrived home. There was only one other place she could be.<p>

He creaked open the door and saw Blair, perched in the rocking chair. Her arm rested on the top of her bump while the other one held up the book she was reading. _What to Expect When You're Expecting: Twins. _Chuck admired her beauty as she studied the book. Her brown hair, newly highlighted and arranged, fell down in a pool of tendrils by her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup, but she still glowed. Her blue dress fitted her body perfectly, showing off her bump and impeccable curves. She met his gaze and smiled.

"It's so nice and peaceful in here." She noted, rocking back and forth.

"It won't be for long." Chuck joked, running his hand across one of the cribs. Blair moved her feet off of the foot rest of the rocking chair and motioned for him to come over and sit down.

"I can tell you're still worrying." She noted, putting her feet onto his lap. He slowly started to massage her bruised feet, closing his eyes.

"And I can tell you're still obsessing over high school hierarchy." Chuck replied, messaging her feet harder. She sighed and rested her head on the back of the chair.

"Well since they are the daughters of the queen herself, they do get the baton passed down to them." Blair joked. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"…But since they are not even a day old yet, I am going to worry about that later." Blair reasoned. She took Chuck's hand.

"For now, I am going to enjoy some quiet time with my fiancée." She said, brushing a stray hair out of Chuck's face. Chuck took the book out of Blair's lap and looked at the page she was reading.

"Throughout their lives, even as young as newborns, both of the twins will vie for your attention and try to outdo each other. This is normal. To avoid further trouble, make sure you pay equal attention to both children and treat them as individuals, not one set." Chuck quoted in a mocking tone. Blair took the book from him and slapped him with it lightly.

"The competition for my attention is going to get harder once they are born…." Chuck joked, leaning in closer to her.

"Oh I will always have your attention…" Blair whispered, her breath hitching as she leaned into him.

"Why don't you prove it to me?" Chuck murmured, Blair's lips inches away from his. Blair threw the book over the chair and thrashed her lips against his. Chuck moaned and whisked her in his arms, taking her to their bedroom.

"You have my undivided attention. Always."

* * *

><p>Blair lied intertwined in Chuck's arms in her robe, watching <em>The Vampire Diaries<em>. Chuck hated the show with all of his heart, but Blair and Serena loved it, so he and Nate were always stuck watching it. The hunk Damon admitting his true feelings to the main character Elena, and Blair was tearing up. He looked down at her, jamming her Ben & Jerry's strawberry ice cream in her mouth, crying over a stupid TV Show. _Hormones_, Chuck thought to himself. He looked back up and the TV and rolled his eyes at the stupid dialogue. He could have seduced Elena so much better than that. And he isn't even a hunky vampire.

"_I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."_

Chuck could relate to Damon in a way. He had been in his position a countless amount of times. He wanted her so badly, but couldn't have her. Now that Chuck had her and more, he couldn't be happier.

Suddenly, Chuck got an idea. He picked up the remote and put it on mute.

"CHUCK! It was getting to the good part!" Blair screeched, sitting up. Chuck looked at her.

"Let's get married tomorrow." He murmured. She looked at him, confused.

"What?" She breathed.

"I said let's get married tomorrow. We can have a private ceremony right here." Blair looked at him, shocked.

"But Chuck…tomorrow is a little soon to plan everything!"

"If Eleanor and Cyrus did it, so can we! I can call the florist down the block and get catering from that place you love. We only need to invite Nate, Serena, Lily, and your family. It doesn't need to be over the top. All I need is you." She looked at him with teary eyes.

"Okay." She squeaked, her voice cracking. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away and smiled.

"I think we should get started now." She whispered, looking up at him. He nodded.

"I'll call the florist and caterer."

"I'll call the guests." Blair stood up and walked into the bedroom to retrieve her iPhone.

"Holy crap I am getting married." She said to herself, laughing. She dialed her mother's number, her hands shaking. She put her hand up to her cheek as a reality check.

"Mother? Yes. You need to get on the next flight. I am getting married tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>September 18, 2012.<strong>

Blair woke up and slapped the side of the bed, expecting Chuck to be there. She removed her blindfold to find a note lying in his place. She opened it up.

_I know it's tradition for the groom to not see his bride on their wedding day, so I am out getting my tux fitted and doing last minute errands to keep myself away from you. See you at seven. _

_XOXO, CB_

"I'm getting married. Oh my lord." Blair screamed, jumping out of bed. She dashed into the kitchen, practically running over her parents who were coming out of the elevator.

"Watch out! Crazy pregnant bridezilla on the loose!" Cyrus joked, smiling at Blair. Blair breathed in and laughed.

"Hi." She murmured. Her family stared back at her with mixed expressions. There their 8-month-pregnant daughter was standing in front of them in one of Chuck Bass' old polos, hair messily thrown up, and was to be married in 10 hours. After a moment of awkward silence, they all surrounded Blair, hugging her tight.

"You are squishing the babies." Blair coughed, pushing them away. They all laughed, looking at her enormous stomach. Eleanor gave her a look.

"Blair honey, are you sure this is a good idea? It is all sort of sudden…" Blair pushed a wisp of hair out of her face.

"Yes mother. I love Chuck. And we don't need some expensive, top notch wedding. We just want to be surrounded by family and friends who care about us and support us. So if you are not supportive, then I suggest you turn around and go into the elevator."

"I support your decision bear. We all see how good Chuck takes care of you. And he did ask us polietely to marry you a couple months ago." Harold said, taking his daughter's hand. She blushed, flattered by Chuck's cuteness. She looked over at her mom, biting her lip.

"Well, what are we waiting for? You're getting married my love!" She said, hugging her. Blair started to cry in her mother's arms. She didn't know the true reason. Maybe it was because her mother finally approved of her. Or maybe it was because it was her wedding day.

But what it all boiled down to was her damn hormones.

* * *

><p>"Blair honey stand still." Her mother ordered, sticking a pin through her dress. Blair winced. The dress was way too tight around the breast area, although she felt awkward telling her mother that. She closed her eyes to try and shut out the pain. Her mom pulled back the fabric and she yelped out in pain.<p>

"MOTHER! YOU ARE STRANGLING MY BOOBS!" She screamed, her hormones making her lose control. Serena awkwardly walked in the room. Eleanor undid the bobby pin and turned to face Serena.

"Sorry to interrupt, but where is my dress?" Serena asked. Blair turned around and faced her, trying to smile to break the ice.

"Right over there. And Nate's bowtie is there with it." Eleanor said, flailing her arms in the relative direction. Serena padded over to her purple dress and grabbed it.

"Thank you." Serena said softly. She smiled at Blair and then walked out of the room, wanting desperately to escape the pregnant-bridezilla zone. Blair turned to face her mother.

"I'm sorry I snapped like that mother it is just…very sensitive there." Blair murmured, embarrassed by her outburst. Her mother smiled.

"Trust me, I understand. I was pregnant once too." Eleanor said, squeezing her daughter's hand. Blair smiled and laughed.

"Now let's get the bust at a comfortable measurement. They are way off from what they used to be…Wow."

"Mother!" Blair scolded, laughing. Eleanor put the bobby pin it.

"That's not a terrible thing." Blair smiled and put her hand on her stomach, checking herself out in the mirror. She looked like some sort of pregnant goddess. She absolutely loved it. Her mother never failed to make beautiful dresses. She felt her bottom lip start to tremble. Her mother wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

"You are so beautiful my darling." Eleanor whispered, starting to tear up. Blair nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm having a bridal moment." Blair crackled, wiping a tear from her face. Eleanor rocked her back at forth.

"Chuck is going to just die when he sees you." Blair smiled and looked at Eleanor.

"I can't wait." Blair said, smiling wide.

Eleanor looked at her daughter. She looked so blissful, ecstatic. Like she didn't have a care in the world. When her eyes met Blair's, she felt it. It was that look that made Eleanor certain Blair was marrying the right person. She knew that look well. She had that look when she was marrying Cyrus. When she married Harold, it was just an "I'm getting married" expression. But with Cyrus, it was so much more. She knew he was going to take care of her for the rest of her life. She felt an undeniable chemistry with him. When it came to Blair and Chuck, it was the same thing. When you were in a room with them, you could feel it. Even if they weren't together. It was something no one could ever explain.

"Why don't you slip out of this dress so I can get it dry cleaned while you go get your hair and makeup done with Serena?" Blair nodded and turned around for her mother to help her get it off. She changed into a comfortable sundress and took her mom's hand.

"Thank you mom." Blair said wholeheartedly. Eleanor smiled, fighting back tears.

"You're welcome darling."

* * *

><p>It was six thirty. Thirty minutes until she will be Mrs. Bass. Blair could barely contain herself. She was so excited, but a tad nervous for reasons she could not explain. She felt the constant need to throw up, and not from the babies. She stared at herself in the mirror as Serena walked in. Serena took a seat next to Blair.<p>

"You're getting married." Serena crackled, smiling at her best friend and sister. Blair smiled.

"I know. I can't believe it. Especially the part about the groom being Chuck Bass." Serena laughed and wrapped her arm around Blair.

"We've dreamed about this day ever since we were little girls." Blair looked down at her hands, feeling the tears start flowing.

"God how many more times do I have to cry today?" Blair whined, reaching for a tissue. Serena brought the box over.

"Don't cry B it will mess up your mascara!" Serena joked, offering a smile. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"I am just so happy. Happy that you're happy. And happy that you are going to be officially my sister by marriage!" Serena squealed, pulling her friend closer. Blair wiped a tear off her face.

"Wow that's just a tad creepy. I never really thought about that." Serena laughed, resting her head on Blair's shoulder.

"Remember when you swore you'd marry Nate and live in an estate with a long driveway." Serena recalled, smiling.

"And remember when you swore you'd marry humpty dumpty?" Serena shot Blair a look and returned to resting her head on Blair's shoulder.

"I'm so happy we're still friends and preparing for the rest of their lives." Blair nodded in agreement, looking at them through the mirror. It was the same mirror Blair and Serena had done their makeup in a countless amount of times. The same mirror Blair had cried in front of. The mirror oversaw an endless amount of sleepovers and hookups. _If that mirror could tell stories_, Blair thought. She pulled her friend in for an awkward hug.

"I love you S. Always have, always will." Blair whispered, nestling her head in the crook of Serena's neck.

"Same here." Serena said, pulling away. She grabbed Blair's hands and placed them in her lap.

"So…can I have a preview of the vows?" Serena asked curiously. Blair gave her a look.

"No way. You have to wait like everyone else. Don't think you get special treatment." Blair scolded.

"Besides the first person I want to hear them is Chuck." Serena smiled and looked at her.

"Okay I guess that's fair." She reasoned, nodding her head. They laughed in unison.

"Miss Waldorf?" A lady knocked at the door. She poked her head inside the room.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you." Serena got up for Blair and took it from the lady. She offered Blair a smile and turned to walk down the hallway. Blair's eyes opened wide as she saw what was in Serena's hand.

"A peonies headband? Wow your mom is good." Serena said, twirling it around in her hand. Blair reached out for it, taking it from Serena.

"It's made from real peonies petals…oh my god." Blair said, running her fingers across it. Serena observed it and smiled.

"It's one of those headbands that goes around your forehead." Serena noted, putting her hand out to offer to put it on her. She slowly lowered the metal headband on top of Blair's gorgeous curls on an angle, so it wasn't too low on her forehead. She took two bobby pins and secured it in the back so it wouldn't slip.

"That was indeed the finishing touch." Serena murmured, staring at Blair through the mirror. Blair laughed.

"Now I really look like a goddess. Maybe a little too much." Serena laughed.

"No, you look perfect." Serena said, stroking her hair. Blair smiled and sighed.

"Blair bear?" Harold asked, opening the door. His breath hitched as he saw his one and only daughter, glowing with happiness.

"You are beautiful." Serena helped Blair stand up as her father outstretched his hand to her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"More than I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>The music started to play. Chuck couldn't even feel his body he was so nervous. He felt like he was going to fall over and faint on the Waldorf Penthouse Floor. He watched as Nate and Serena walked down the small aisle covered in flower petals, linking arms. Nate whispered something in Serena's ear that made her smile as they made their separate ways.<p>

Then came the moment. The moment his world completely stopped.

She floated down the aisle as if she was a goddess. She also looked like a goddess. The dress was gathered at the top, but then flowed from her stomach down, showing off her bump perfectly. Her hair was just the way Chuck loved it, her tendrils flowing freely down her chest. The peonies headband was like the icing on the cake, making Blair just seem to beautiful to be real. Her perfect brown eyes looked at him and seemed to lock with his eyes. For a moment, all he saw was her. The whole world was shut out. He had been waiting for this moment ever since that night at Victrola. She broke the trance with a smile that made Chuck smile. A familiar feeling crept back into Chuck's stomach.

Butterflies.

He would never stop feeling them. She reached the end of the small aisle and gave each of her dad's a light kiss on the cheek. He outstretched his shaking hand and she took it. He felt a surge of energy run through his arm. He still felt such chemistry with her. It was overwhelming.

The pastor read some bible verse Chuck could care less about. He locked his eyes with Blair's the whole time, holding her hands tightly. He never wanted to let go of her. Ever. He wanted to stay in this moment of bliss.

"Mr. Bass…" The pastor said. Chuck snapped out of his trance.

"Your vows…" He prompted.

"Oh…." Chuck said, embarrassed. He fumbled through his pockets and found the piece of paper. He breathed out and looked into Blair's eyes.

"3 Words. 8 Letters. I could never say them as a teenager. Why? I was stubborn. And so blindly lovestruck. Blair, you were the first person I ever fell in love with. Before you, I never knew the true meaning of love. When we were kids and played dress up, when we were teenagers and I saw you dance at Victrola, or when I saw you, sitting in a rocking chair in our nursery, absorbed in a parenting book, I feel this surge of energy come through me. I can't explain it. I love you so much it hurts. And I don't ever want to be without you. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here." Blair smiled and looked at her feet at the Vampire Diaries reference. Serena smiled too, laughing to herself.

"And I can remember being at my dad's wedding giving the best man's speech. I didn't give the speech I had planned. I was inspired in the moment. And to be honest, half of what I am saying I didn't write on this piece of paper." He could hear various laughs from the audience.

"Once again, I am inspired in the moment by you, Blair Waldorf. I can recall saying during that speech that I hope to find someone who can forgive me like Lily did to my father one day. And I remember looking you in the eye the whole time because I knew you were going to be the one. I've always known." Blair felt a tear fall down her face.

"You've given me so many chances I don't deserve. And I am so thankful for your forgiveness. I vow to love you for the rest of my life, no matter how many challenges we face. I promise to take care of you and our girls with the best care. I am thankful for every moment I spend with you. I think I am the happiest man on earth right now. I am so happy you are becoming my wife. I don't think there are enough words in the world to describe it what I am feeling in this moment. Actually, there is one word. Butterflies." Blair wiped a tear away from her face and smiled, trying to keep her composure. He crumbled the piece of paper and handed it to Nate. Serena handed Blair her vows.

"Well…" Blair crackled, pushing her hair out of her face. "I really can't compete with that." Chuck smirked, taking her hand.

"When you asked me if I wanted to get married today last night, I was completely baffled. Tub of Strawberry Ben & Jerrys in hand and the Vampire Diaries in the background, my whole world seemed to stop. It only took me a few, short moments to say yes." Blair crackled, fighting back tears. She let out a small laugh.

"You know it's moments like those that make you wonder if you are truly insane. I mean, planning a wedding in one day is something I never ever thought I'd do. And dancing on a burlesque stage to "Stripper" in Chuck Bass' club was something that never crossed my mind." Chuck laughed, squeezing her hand.

"But it is also those moments that make you realize something. If life isn't crazy, then something isn't right. It's the crazy moments in life that make us realize how happy we truly are. Chuck, you make me crazier every day. I've sung on top of bars to "Stand by Your Man", snuck it bar mitzvahs, spied on Serena's boyfriends. All with you." She looked up at him and smiled.

"We've been through some rough times. Losing our first child was very painful. I thought I never would have made it through with it. But I did. With you by my side. Through my depression, morning sickness, hormones, cravings, and dark days, you have always been there for me. That's why I am certain this is where I should be right now, no matter how crazy it may seem. Because I know this is where I belong. With you." She finished, cracking on the last two words. She saw Chuck was teary eyed too, which made her cry even harder. She laughed through her tears and smiled.

"Do you, Charles Bartholomew Bass, take Blair Cornelia Waldorf to be your wife,  
>in sickness and in health,<br>in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
>through the good times and the bad.<br>To love her without reservation,  
>honour and respect her,<br>provide for her needs as best as you can,  
>protect her from harm,<br>comfort her in times of distress,  
>grow with her in mind and spirit,<br>always be open and honest with her,  
>and cherish her for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

"I do." He murmured, squeezing her hands.

"Do you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf, take Charles Bartholomew Bass as your husband,  
>in sickness and in health,<br>in joy and in sorrow, as well as  
>through the good times and the bad.<br>To love him without reservation,  
>honour and respect him,<br>provide for him needs as best as you can,  
>protect him from harm,<br>comfort him in times of distress,  
>grow with him in mind and spirit,<br>always be open and honest with him,  
>and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?"<p>

Blair froze and stared into his eyes deeply.

"I do."

Nate handed Chuck her ring and Serena handed Blair Chuck's ring. Blair slowly slid the golden band onto Chuck's hand, her tears wetting it. Chuck took her hand and squeezed it hard before sliding the wedding band on her finger. It was beautiful. The diamond glistened in the candle light as the words she had been waiting for the whole night came.

"By the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Chuck smiled widely and brought Blair into a warm embrace, kissing her passionately. Everyone stood up and cheered, and the couple felt flowers petals being sprinkled on top of them. They looked over and Serena and Nate where throwing the petals, laughing. They looked back at each other and continued to kiss, the clapping dimming. All they could see and hear was each other in that moment. Blair slowly pulled away, her breathing hitched.

"Chuck?" Blair breathed.

"Yes my love?" Chuck asked, smiling.

"My water just broke."

* * *

><p><strong>OOHHH yes. CLIFFHANGERS =D Oh I love them so ;) I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter! I know it was sort of choppy, but it was originally parts of other chapters. I was going to make this two separate chapters, but Agustina told me not to as she tried to get spoilers out of me :P So please leave a review letting me know what you thought. A few people requested a private ceremony, so here you go. You guys really made me fall in love with the idea, so I went for it. Thanks for your feedback as it really helped. I did not realize how many people read this fic until I looked at the statistics. I actually never even knew that feature existed until I read a twitter post about it. So yeah, thanks to all of the people that read this, but please REVIEW! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! And it helps me write story lines, which I sometimes struggle for. And I love feedback, good or bad.<strong>

**Next chapter shall be good. Tehee. Here come the baby basses!**

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: Chair is endgame. So Dair fans, have fun while it lasts. If you want to know more about my feelings, visit my youtube page. My username is AleccaOfficial. I review all the episodes and do spoiler and speculation videos. K bye and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	22. Two Is Better Than One

**Beware of Blair's labor language…lol.**

* * *

><p>Chuck looked at her with bugging eyes. Did she really just say what he thought she said? His thoughts were answered when he heard her scream in pain. Everyone turned in awe to stare at Blair, who was leaning on her husband, gasping for air.<p>

"Well don't just stand there! Take me to the fucking hospital!" She screamed, latching onto Chuck's arm. Chuck was dumbfounded. He didn't really know what to do in that moment. He was focused on getting married, not bearing children. It was too early for her to be in labor. But he knew this wasn't Braxton Hicks contractions considering the whole floor was wet and she was gasping for air and balance. This was the real deal.

Serena stepped forward and grabbed her best friend's arm while Nate called Arthur. Chuck still just stood there. A million of thoughts were racing through his head uncontrollably. He thought he might faint. He felt his head get lighter and lighter as he fell backwards into Dan.

"Okay Chuck you need to not faint for this and uhm get walking." Dan said awkwardly, helping Chuck to stand up. Chuck felt woozier than after a bar crawl. Nate grabbed his other arm and with Dan's help escorted him to the elevator. The elevator slowly moved down. Time seemed to be still in slow-motion. But not the good kind.

"OH MY GOD!" Blair screamed, leaning over. Serena rubbed her back in an effort to soothe her.

"Breathe B. Just breathe." She commanded, holding her upright. Blair cried out in pain, tears streaming down her face. Nate looked over at Chuck.

"You too buddy. You look like you've seen a ghost." Chuck looked over at his now-wife, who was panting as her best friend helped her out of the elevator.

"Woman in labor coming through." Serena yelled, rushing Blair out to the limo. Blair stopped outside of it.

"I CAN'T FIT IN A FUCKING LIMO LOOK AT ME!" She screeched, throwing her arms in the air. Serena looked back at Chuck, Nate, and Dan, searching for an alternative.

"Oh come on Blair you can fit in there let's go." Dan said, walking up to her. Blair slapped him hard.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GETTING IN THAT FUCKING LIMO!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face.

"Uhm ow?" Dan said, rubbing where she hit him. Serena shot him a look. Nate suddenly got an idea.

"Taxi!" Nate said, waving one over. The van pulled up and they all managed to pile in, except for Dan.

"Meet us there." Nate said, hopping in the front seat. Dan nodded.

"I'll bring Lily and the rest of them."

Chuck slammed the door shut and looked at his wife, who was leaning over crying. He tried to hold her hand, but she slapped it away.

"YOU! YOU HAD TO FUCK ME HUH? YOU HAD TO FUCK ME WITHOUT FUCKING PROTECTION!" Nate put his hands to his head and Serena looked out the window. Chuck stared at her, dumbfounded. Five minutes ago she was smiling at him telling him he made her crazy. He didn't know he made her this crazy.

"YOU HAD TO FUCK ME IN THE LIMO, THEN IN THE ELEVATOR, THEN IN BED! AND NONE OF THOSE TIMES YOU BOTHERED TO PUT A DAMN CONDOM ON?" Serena looked at Nate, who was smirking in the front seat.

"I SWEAR TO GOD CHARLES BARTHOLOMEW BASS YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! AND NOT IN THE GOOD WAY!" She screamed, putting her head between her knees. Serena bit her lip to keep her from laughing. She had never seen her friend this crazy in her life.

"OH MY GOD YOU SON OF A FREAKIN BITCH!" Blair cried, grabbing onto Chuck's leg. Nate couldn't contain his laughter in the front seat and coughed up a chuckle.

"CAN IT PRETTY BOY!" Blair said, hitting Nate's shoulder. Blair's reaction made him laugh even harder. That got Serena and the driver going as well.

"OH YOU ALL THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF FUCKING SIT COM? I AM IN FREAKING LABOR WITH TWINS! YEAH WHY DON'T WE SWITCH PLACES AND SEE WHO'S LAUGHING THEN HUH?" Serena pressed her head against the window and shot Nate a look suggesting they stop. Chuck was still not amused by any of this. He was still freaking out. His wife was a psycho-bitch in labor and was about to have twins.

It was enough to make his head really spin. He gathered himself and kissed the sweet spot in Blair's neck.

"Honey, breathe. You are doing okay just breathe." Blair moaned in response, her grip on his leg getting tighter. He could feel her nails digging into his skin. She whimpered as he brought her close to her.

"We are almost to the hospital, you need to calm down." Chuck murmured, rubbing circles on her arm.

"They better sedate me." Blair said, resting her head in the back of the seat. She felt a huge contraction hit and she screamed, leaning forward. Serena took her other hand.

"B how far apart are the contractions?" Serena asked, looking at her at eye level. Blair started to cry.

"I don't know." She cried. She started to inhale big breaths as she leaned back into the seat.

"It hurts SO FUCKING BAD!" Chuck felt helpless. He didn't know what he could do to make her more comfortable. The sight of her tears made him tear up too. He rubbed her arm as Serena murmured something to her about breathing or something. The car pulled up to the hospital, splashing through the rain puddles. Chuck and Nate jumped out immediately, helping Blair out of the car. Wrapping one arm around each man's shoulder, Blair hobbled into the hospital, crying in pain. They went up to the counter and met a receptionist.

"How can I help you?" She asked politely, looking at the four petrified 22-year-olds standing in front of her.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I AM IN FUCKING LABOR!" Blair screamed, slamming her hand on the desk. Everyone in the room turned to stare at the crazy brunette goddess in front of them, mouths hanging. Chuck wrapped his arm protectively across her back and shot them a death glare. The receptionist dashed and got a wheelchair for Blair. Chuck and Nate sat Blair in it. She screamed in pain as a contraction hit and leaned forward.

"GET. THESE. BABIES. OUT OF ME!" She cried, tears spilling down her face. The nurses rushed over to her and smiled.

"Let's get you changed and an epidural in you and you'll be okay." The nurse assured her, wheeling her away. The other nurse turned to the shaken friends and offered them a smile.

"She'll be fine once she has the epidural in. I'm assuming you're her husband?" She faced Chuck.

"Yes. I am her husband of ten minutes." He laughed nervously. The nurse stared at him in shock.

"Well, they are going to make a great wedding gift." She said, smiling. Nate took Serena's hand, seeing she was on edge about the whole situation.

"Well Mr. Bass, you can wait for Blair in D204. It is in the west wing over there. We'll see how far along she is and then we can further determine when we will go to stage two. We also need to determine whether the babies will be born using C-Section or naturally. To be born naturally, they must be in a certain position. That will be determined soon." She assured him, pointing over to a hallway. Chuck made his way down the hallway slowly, leaving Nate and Serena.

"Are you two friends?" She asked.

"Yeah we are all best friends." Serena said, smiling uncomfortably. The nurse looked down at their hands that were intertwined.

"I see you two are more than friends." She joked. Nate laughed.

"Yes. But we were friends for a long time before." The nurse nodded.

"Well you two can wait in the D Waiting Room. It is right by her room. Go the same way Mr. Bass went and you'll find it." She said, walking away. Nate pulled Serena close to her and walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later…<strong>

Blair rested her head on the side of the bed. She had a million monitors hooked up to her beeping and all she wanted to do is curl up and die. The epidural had helped, but it didn't stop the horrid contractions. Every time one came, Chuck was there holding her hand. She didn't know what she would do without him and was so glad she wasn't in this on her own. She looked over at Chuck, who was looking at his hands. She could tell he was really nervous, so she tried not to scream in pain in front of him anymore. Every time she did, he winced. She wanted to make him as comfortable as she could and realized she probably wasn't the only one that was extremely uncomfortable.

"Chuck." She said, taking his hand. He looked up at her intently.

"Yes?"

"Can you hand me my glass of water?" She requested, reaching her hand out. Chuck retrieved it off the end table and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She took a long sip of her water and handed it back to him. She took his hand.

"Chuck, I know you're really freaked out right now and I'm sorry if I scared the living daylights out of you in the taxi." Blair exclaimed, letting out a small sigh.

"…but we're going to be okay. I'm not going anywhere. And neither are the babies. I need you to hold my hand through this, okay?" She said, her voice cracking. He leaned in and hugged her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, kissing her cheek. She looked him in the eye.

"To be honest, I am really freaking out inside right now, and it's not only from the fact that I am going to have to push two babies out my vagina. We're going to become parents." She said, tears flowing down her face. She squeezed his hand.

"Getting married one moment, having babies the next. Life is coming at us pretty fast." Chuck said, smiling. Blair smiled back at him.

"I never told you how beautiful you were in your dress." Chuck said. Blair laughed.

"Oh well that dress is a goner now. It is covered in disgusting fluid." Blair exclaimed. Chuck smirked.

"But that wasn't what the most beautiful thing was. It was you. You take my breath away. And looking at you now, I still get butterflies."

"Even when I have a million monitors hooked up to me and when I'm sweatier than a pig?" She asked. He nodded.

"Always." She squeezed his hand and leaned in to kiss him, but a large contraction erupted, causing her to let out a small cry. He squeezed her hand back and tried to comfort her as she rolled in pain. The doctor came in and checked her dilation.

"Almost there. In about twenty minutes, you will be ready." She said, offering a smile. She left the room, leaving Chuck and Blair in the final moments of their alone time.

* * *

><p>Lily, Dan, Rufus, Roman, Harold, Dorota, Nate, Serena, and Eleanor all sat in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for news. Nate was playing Temple Run, his brows scrunched as he concentrated. Serena lay on his lap, watching him play. She was amused about how focused Nate was on these games. He was so cute. She played with his other hand by her stomach, which was intertwined with hers. She was so uncomfortable, yet at the same time at ease. She glanced over at Blair's family, who all sat together. She felt their unease and nervousness, but at the same time excitement. Everyone practically jumped of their seats when Chuck appeared in front of them.<p>

"Twenty minutes." He reported. Serena sat up, untwining her hand from Nate's.

"She wants to see you Serena." He said, turning around to walk down the hallway. Serena grabbed the Vera Bradley duffle she had underneath her chair and hurried over to Blair's room. She walked over and took the chair next to her bed, plopping the bag on the floor.

"Hey." She said, taking her hand. Blair cracked a small smile.

"Hey." Serena laid her head in the crook of Blair's neck.

"Ready to become a Mommy?" Serena cooed, squeezing her hand. Blair nodded, biting her lip. Serena placed the bag on her lap, opening up the top.

"I brought you a bag of clothes and all of your necessities for the night. I know you're not staying in here, so I'll have it be put in your other room. But I figured you might want your brush right now." Serena said. Blair laughed and nodded.

"How did you know I would want my brush in the middle of labor?" Blair joked. Serena pulled it out of the bag and started to brush Blair's hair.

"S?" Blair whispered.

"Yes B?"

"Can you stay in here?" Blair murmured softly. Serena twisted Blair's hair back into a messy bun.

"You mean during…"

"Yes." Serena tied the hair tie, leaving a few strands of Blair's hair out. Blair tucked it behind her ears and looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Of course B." Serena whispered, taking Blair's hands in hers.

"…but don't you want your mom in here?" Blair turned and looked towards the door.

"I don't want her to see me like this…"

"But Blair she's your mother. And it's not like she hasn't seen a birth before she had you." Blair sighed.

"I would just be more comfortable with you." Serena nodded and squeezed her hands.

"Okay."

A contraction hit Blair hard and she whimpered in pain. Serena stroked her arm.

"Just remember you are going to see your two beautiful girls soon. You're going to be a mother!" Serena said. She cracked a wide smile. Blair nodded, grasping the side of her bed and breathing hard.

"And you're going to be a godmother." Blair panted, the pain dulling. Serena grinned and shook her hands.

"And I'm so excited." Blair cracked a small smile and closed her eyes, leaning into Serena.

* * *

><p>Chuck padded into the chapel and took a seat in the front row. He was never much of a religion person. As a child, his father never bothered to get him christened like Blair. He could barely remember a time he went to church. Maybe once or twice for someone's baptism or communion. But he felt the need to be there. He didn't know if he believed in God, but he know Blair did. If there was a God, he had helped them before and during the pregnancy. He owed it to Blair to at least try and pray. She found a lot of comfort and security in praying. Chuck had never really tried praying ever, but he thought he'd give it a try. He rested his head on the pew in front of him and closed his hands.<p>

"Dear God…I don't know if this is how you start a prayer. I don't really know how to say Hail Maries and don't own a rosary, but I am asking for your strength. I am really scared…" He whispered, his voice cracking. A tear slithered down his cheek.

"I…I don't know what I'd do if I lost Blair. She is everything to me. Without her, I'd die." He took a second to gather himself.

"And I don't want to lose another child. One was enough." He mumbled. He looked up at the cross in front of him.

"So please, I am begging you. Watch over Blair and the girls for me. And give me the chance to be the father that mine never was. I owe it to Blair, them, and myself. The truth is, I am scared out of my mind right now. I don't know a thing about babies: how to take care of them, how to make them stop crying. But I am going to try my hardest. But please, don't make me turn into him." Chuck started to sob, his head in his hands. He felt a warm hand wrap around his neck.

"It's going to be okay." Lily whispered, rubbing her son's back. She took a seat next to him and smiled.

"It's perfectly normal to be scared. I was too when I had Serena." Chuck looked up at her intently.

"And so was William. He wouldn't stop pacing. I thought he was going to burn a hole in the floor." Lily laughed at the memory.

"Heck William and I had no clue about babies either. We were just a little bit older when we had Serena." Lily closed her eyes and sighed.

"But once you see your child for the first time, all of your worries go away. It's this unexplainable bliss. Like nothing else matters. They hold you captive with their eyes." Chuck leaned in to hug her. She hugged him back tightly.

"Thank you." Chuck sniffled. Lily smiled and rubbed his arm.

"I'm excited to become a grandma. Although I am a little too young…" Chuck smiled. They were interrupted by Serena dashing in the room, her hair flying.

"It's time!" She screamed, practically falling on the tile. Serena smiled at the interaction between her mother and Chuck. At first, the prospect of having Chuck as her step-brother really freaked her out. But he really had changed.

She just hoped he was ready to become dad.

* * *

><p>Chuck dashed into Blair's room, Serena following him. He rushed over to Blair and took her hand. The doctors positioned themselves and checked her process.<p>

"Alright Ms. Bass can you please give us a big push?" The doctor requested, looking up at Blair's pained face. Blair bit her lip and nodded. Taking both Serena and Chuck's hands, she leaned forward and pushed with all of her might. A whimper escaped her lips as she fell back into the bed, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't do this. Someone sedate me!" She cried. Chuck kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand hard.

"Yes you can. You are the strongest woman I know." He whispered into her ear. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He kissed her sweaty forehead and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Push Blair." He murmured, squeezing her hand. She pressed her forehead to his harder and wailed. He could feel her pulse running up his arm as she leaned father forward. His heart was racing so fast that he thought he could possibly be freaking out more than Blair. He needed to keep his cool for her, but inside he was screaming. He was shaking out of control and felt like he was going to pass out. The only thing keeping him afloat was Blair, her eyes pleading for his help. He felt so guilty that she was going through all of this pain and he couldn't do anything about it. All he could do is let her squeeze his hand and urge her to go on.

"Again. Come on you can do it. They are almost here!" Serena yelled, squeezing Blair's hand. Blair leaned over and screamed, causing Chuck's blood to run cold.

"IT HURTS SO. FUCKING. BAD!" Blair screeched. The nurses looked at her encouragingly.

"Ms. Bass your first baby is almost here we just need you to push again." The head nurse assured. Blair pushed, her face turning bright red. She took in a huge breath.

"GET THEM OUT OF ME!" She wailed in between breaths.

"She's right here you just need to push!" The nurse assured her. With a final ear-piercing scream, their first child was born. The agony was broken by another scream, but a smaller one. Chuck met his daughter's eyes and his world stopped. She slowly opened her coffee brown eyes and locked with his gaze. Her wailing dulled down as she stared intently at her father.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" The nurse asked, handing him a pair of fancy scissors. He grasped them and sliced it, his eyes still locked with his daughter's. After the cord was cut, she did something that made Chuck want to cry.

She smiled.

All of the nurses cooed with delight. Blair managed to crack a smile too, still in a great amount of pain. Blair reached out for her daughter's hand. Her little fingers wrapped around Blair's, causing her to start to cry.

"I don't know why I am crying. Either it's because I just touched my daughter or the fact that I have to push another baby out of my freakin vagina." The nurses laughed and took the cooing baby away to clean her up.

"Ready for Round 2?" Serena joked. Blair nodded and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p><strong>30 Minutes later…<strong>

"OH MY FREAKIN GOD WHY WON'T THIS BABY COME OUT ALREADY!" Blair screamed, lunging forward. Chuck rubbed her back as she sobbed into her knees.

"Ms. Bass your baby wasn't in the right position, so we had to move her to prevent emergency C section. She is almost here though we promise. You really need to push hard." Blair rolled her eyes.

"I have been pushing for the last 30 fucking minutes and no baby has come out so obviously SOMETHING IS NOT RIGHT." Blair complained, panting hard.

"Some babies take longer than others. That's completely normal. But this baby is not coming out any sooner by you not pushing, so push at the next contraction!"

"NOW!"

Chuck and Serena squeezed Blair's hands in unison as she screamed, her scream bouncing through the halls of the hospital. Serena was starting to get a massive headache from all of her screaming and ranting. Her and Chuck wanted the baby out as much as Blair.

"ONE MORE TIME!" The nurses yelled. Blair breathed in deep and pushed, tears pouring down her face and onto her smock. She sighed and fell back into the bed as she heard her younger daughter wail. Chuck grabbed the scissors and snipped the umbilical cord for the second time and looked at his second daughter. Even though she was covered with things he could not, and did not want to identify, he was struck by how much she looked like Blair. He noticed Serena was observing the same thing as her gaze went from the baby back to Blair. They took her away, leaving Blair, Chuck, and Serena.

"You did it B, see?" Serena cheered, rubbing her hand. Blair kept her eyes closed and nodded, her breathing slowing down. Serena stood up from her chair and grinned.

"I am going to leave you too alone." She bent down and kissed Blair's forehead.

"Congrats B." Blair opened her eyes and smiled weakly. Labor really had sucked the energy out of her.

* * *

><p>Serena padded down the hallway and into the waiting room, where everyone was pacing anxiously.<p>

"Two healthy baby girls." She happily reported. Everyone smiled and starting hugging each other, congratulating each other on becoming grandparents and uncles.

"You can see them in about fifteen minutes. Right now…I'm going to go change." She grabbed her green bag and headed to the bathroom down the hall.

* * *

><p>Chuck looked over at Blair, who had her eyes shut, breathing softly.<p>

"You did so good Blair." She smiled faintly, her eyes still closed.

"I mean it. I could have never done that." She opened her eyes and laughed.

"I just got a really weird picture in my head." Chuck laughed. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"And I couldn't have done it without you." He leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"My hand is throbbing." He joked, holding it up. Blair looked at the red marks and traced them with her fingers.

"Wow I was pretty scary, wasn't I?" Chuck smiled and placed his hand on his lap.

"I think you cursed more times during labor than you have in your whole life." She smirked.

"I didn't mean some of the things I said…"

"I know. I apologize for knocking you up." She giggled.

"It's okay." She shifted her position so she was facing him.

"You were so freaked out! I thought you were going to faint!"

"I almost did when you told me your water broke." Blair leaned back into her bed.

"That seems like days ago when in reality, it was only hours ago." Chuck nodded. Blair closed her eyes and smiled.

"You know, the first time I was ever called Mrs. Bass was during labor. In midst of all of it…it was really nice to hear it." Chuck took her ring hand and kissed it. Before he could say anything, two nurses walked in, two bundles in their arms.

"Are you ready to meet your daughters? They are very beautiful." Blair grinned and reached her arms out, taking the one bundle. Chuck took the other baby, unsure of how to properly hold her. He looked over at Blair, whose mother instincts had already kicked in. He copied her and held his daughter awkwardly in his arms.

"Hi baby." Blair cooed, bouncing her daughter lightly up and down. Blair felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked over at Chuck, who was entranced by his daughter.

"She already has you wrapped around her little finger." Chuck nodded, still looking intently at his daughter.

"Do we still have the deal we each get to name one of them what we want?" Blair asked, watching Chuck bond with their daughter.

"Yes. As long as it isn't Gertrude, I'm fine."

"I am offended that you think I would name my child Gertrude." Blair said, laughing. She looked down at her daughter and knew her name was perfect.

"Chuck, I don't know if you are going to be on the bandwagon with my name right away. But I think it's fitting." Blair looked back over at Chuck, who was now looking at her intently.

"I want to name her Elizabeth." Blair murmured, unsure of what Chuck's reaction would be.

"Elizabeth Lillian Bass." Chuck looked at her with a blank expression.

"Look I know things with your mom didn't work out too well, but she still means a lot to you. And I don't think it is all of her fault what she did. She was under the rule of Jack Bass. There wasn't much she could do…"

"Then how come she hasn't called since then?" He spat. Blair closed her eyes and sighed.

"Chuck…"

"I'm not going to argue with you. Name her what you want." He returned his gaze back to his unnamed daughter in his arms.

"I'm not going to name her that if you aren't comfortable with it…"

"I love that name Blair. Plus isn't it in some Hepburn film?"

"_Bloodline_." Blair exclaimed, laughing.

"But she can't be a murder target!" Blair cooed, kissing her daughter's head.

"Hi Beth." Blair whispered, pressing her nose against her daughter's forehead. Elizabeth hummed in content.

"And what is the name of our other, pain-in-the-ass daughter who decided after 30 minutes to come out?" Blair asked, looking over at the bundle in Chuck's arms.

"Scarlett." He said, still entranced in her.

"Scarlett Rose." Blair grinned.

"I never knew Chuck Bass was so good at naming babies."

"I didn't know either." Chuck murmured. He leaned in and kissed Scarlett's head.

"Welcome to the world Scarlett Rose." Blair scooted over on her bed and patted the space.

"Come. I want to see her too." Chuck stood up, his hands locked in holding Scarlett in fear of dropping her, and sat on the bed. Blair sighed and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. They looked down at their two daughters in awe.

"How did this happen?" Blair whispered. Chuck sighed.

"We didn't use a condom." Chuck responded. They laughed in unison.

"I mean, it just fascinates me. They are the perfect combinations of us." Blair stroked Scarlett's cheek and smiled.

"She looks just like you." Blair smiled and nodded.

"That she does." Blair turned her gaze back to Elizabeth.

"And this little one, much to my dismay, looks like a certain Bass I am madly in love with." Chuck smirked.

"That she does." Blair sighed and rubbed her head in Chuck's shoulder.

"We are a happy little family." Blair whispered, closing her eyes.

"Yes we are, Mrs. Bass. You, me, Beth, and Scarlett." Chuck replied, looking at his perfect family.

"I love you." Chuck said.

But Blair was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So…another long chapter. The next chapter will pick up at the hospital, so you will get to see all of the family reactions and moments. Thank you to Agustina once again, who helped me choose and narrow down the names. It took longer than you would have thought hahah. <strong>

**As for last episode, as always I put my thoughts on my youtube channel AleccaOfficial. Not going to say much here, but I was going to make Dan a Godfather. I can't possibly do that anymore with all the stuff going on. I don't think you guys would like it if I did either considering Dan is a touchy subject right now….lol. **

**So I hope this fic made your Gossip Girl feelings a little peppier. Thanks to May who made my day by replying me and helping me with this. She is (youremyredheadband) on twitter, and she's great :) so follow her peeps. I love making Chairleaders happy. Plus, writing this fic makes me let loose and be happy when GG is so crappy. So it's a win win situation for all of us ;)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. It was so much fun to write. I can just imagine a pregnant Blair and I just die laughing. I hope they do this on the show at some point….**

**In the future…**

…

**ANYWAY please leave a review because I love hearing from you. If you would like to make a request for any Blair/Chuck/Beth/Scarlett moments, please let me know! This fic is going to soon come to an end, but I already have 2 sequels in mind, so don't be sad! One is going to be when their babies and the other is an angsty one…not going to give any hints yet, but I already have two chapters written. I really like it so far…So if you want to read it, please subscribe to my Author Alerts so you will know when it comes out. **

**XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: NO CLIFFHANGER! YAYYYY =D With all the GG crap that's going on, I didn't have the heart to do it.**


	23. Old Feelings Die Hard

**So this chapter is what I call a "bridge chapter". It isn't going to be a phenomenal chapter or action packed like the last two. It is more like a "bridge" to the upcoming chapters and eventually the epilogue.**

* * *

><p>"Can we see our granddaughters?" Eleanor asked, running up to the nurses. The two nurses looked at each other and smiled.<p>

"I'm afraid we cannot let you disturb them." Harold, Roman, and Cyrus caught up to Eleanor and stood behind her.

"What do you mean you can't let me 'disturb them'! I am their grandmother!" Eleanor complained, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh we don't mean just the babies. We mean the family as a whole. Come see for yourselves." The brunette nurse said, leading them over to Blair's room. They peaked through the door and their hearts melted.

Blair's head was rested on Chuck's shoulder, her brunette tendrils spilling out of her ponytail holder and onto his arm. Chuck's head rested on top of Blair in a protective manner. He looked completely worn out in his tuxedo shirt and pants. His chocolate brown hair was ruffled and messy. In their arms were their two daughters, who were also fast asleep.

Serena and Nate came up behind the overjoyed family and cooed.

"This totally warrants a picture." Serena said. She grabbed Nate's iPhone and snapped a picture. Eleanor turned towards the rest of the family and smiled.

"I think we should come back later." Cyrus wrapped his arm around Eleanor's waist and took her down the hallway. Roman and Harold followed them, leaving Nate and Serena, who will still were cooing over Blair and Chuck. Nate slowly wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head.

"That will be us one day." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and wrapped her pink Victoria Secret sweat jacket tighter around her body.

"I'm hungry. Can we go to the cafeteria?" She asked, looking up at him. Nate loosened his grip and took her hand. He pulled her away from the door and they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Nate and Serena were the only ones in the cafeteria besides a couple other workers. Nate thumbed at Serena's hand as she ate her soup silently. He could tell she was really tired. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyelids were drooping.<p>

"Can I please take you home before your head is in the soup? It's almost one AM!" Nate offered. Serena took a long sip of her coffee.

"I don't want to leave. I'm fine!" Serena insisted, pushing her coffee cup away from the edge of the table. Nate looked at her and smiled.

"You know I am really in love with you right now." Serena looked down at the floor.

"And this is really crazy what I am about to do. But like Blair said in her vows, true love makes you crazy. So…" Nate stood up and walked over to her chair. Serena spun around to face him, a confused expression on her face. He reached over and took the green twisty tie from his tray and formed it into a circle. He bent down on one knee and laughed.

"Serena Celia Van der Woodsen, will you marry me?" Serena looked down at him, shocked. The two erupted into laughter. Little did they know the whole hospital staff was watching them, waiting anxiously for Serena's answer. She smiled and cocked her head.

"Yes Nathanial Archibald. I will." He slid the twisty tie onto her finger. She looked at it, laughing. Her laugh always warmed his heart. It was light weight. Fluffy. Warm. He didn't know if his smile could grow any larger. Serena jumped into his arms, squealing with delight. He stood up and rocked her back and forth. The whole hospital staff, whom had gone unnoticed the whole time, started cheering and clapping. Both the Waldorfs and the Humphreys ran up to see what all of the chatter was about. Lily and Rufus smiled at each other when they saw the green twisty tie on Serena's finger.

"Now why do I feel like I've seen this before?" Rufus murmured. Lily smiled, watching her daughter laugh with joy as Nate twirled her around effortlessly. She always knew he would be the one to make her happy. And she knew in her heart he would never leave her like her previous husbands had. She felt tears well up in her eyes as they kissed, the noises from the hospital staff escalating again.

Time seemed to be moving slow. Serena felt her heart beat faster as each second passed. It was all she ever wanted. She always dreamed of a proposal like this one. Pure and simple, yet romantic. It was crazy alright. But like Blair said, love should be crazy or else it isn't right. Nate pulled away and pressed his forehead to Serena's, holding her up in the air with his arms. They turned and looked at the staff and their family and smiled boldly, still laughing. Lily held up her water bottle as to signal _cheers_. Serena held her hand up in response. Nate buried his face in her pink Victoria Secret sweat jacket and inhaled her scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck in response and nuzzled her nose in his tux.

All of the hearts of the crowd were melting in unison.

* * *

><p>Blair awoke to the ear-splitting sound of a baby's scream. She woke up, confused, forgetting that she was a mother. She took in her surroundings and smiled. Chuck blinked a couple of times and looked down at his daughter, who was screaming bloody murder in his arms.<p>

"Shhhh Scarlett." Blair murmured, kissing her head.

"Here let me hold her." Chuck and Blair carefully switched babies, taking their time in order not to drop them. Elizabeth somehow was still asleep, and Blair wanted to keep it that way. Blair rocked her back and forth, making little clicking noises.

"Come on Lettie stop crying!" Blair cooed in a high voice. Chuck looked over at her and laughed.

"You've already given them nicknames?" He asked.

"Oh of course." Scarlett still cried loudly. Blair didn't know what to do.

"Chuck, help me get out of these chords."

"What?"

"Take these chords out of me I want to get out of this bed and walk around with her." Chuck looked at her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea…?"

"Yes. Now help me." With his free hand, Chuck removed her heartbeat monitor on her finger and the IV drip. He slowly arose from the bed and laid Elizabeth in her bed. However before he placed her, she woke up and started to cry. Chuck quickly picked her back up to avoid having two crying babies. She nestled herself back in Chuck's arms and cooed, closing her small eyes. Chuck smirked.

"She is already high-maintenance." Blair laughed and started to stand up slowly. Chuck dashed to her side and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up.

"Get my robe from that bag over there?"Chuck obeyed and multi-tasked, holding Beth in one arm and her robe in another. Blair smirked and turned around for him to help her put it on.

"You are already so good at this." Chuck smiled and helped her put it on while Scarlett squirmed in her arms.

"It's going to take practice. But we'll get it." Blair handed Scarlett to Chuck as he sat down in a chair. He held his two daughter's awkwardly as Blair freshened up in the mirror. Scarlett was still crying, which was starting to bother her sister. Chuck bobbed them both up and down in an effort to make them stop crying. When that didn't work, he started to sing.

"_Stand by your man…" _He sang lowly. Blair turned around and shot him a look. Scarlett and Beth looked up at him with bugging eyes. Blair gaped at their reaction.

"_Give him two arms to cling to. And something warm to come to. When nights are cold and lonely…" _Blair's heart melted. She walked over and kissed her two daughters on their heads and then kissed Chuck on the forehead. She unhurriedly picked up Scarlett and put her over her shoulder. Scarlett still cried, but at a lower volume. Blair rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Scarlett and Mommy are going to take a little walk." Blair reported, heading for the door. She looked back at Chuck, who was still singing Elizabeth. Blair smiled and padded down the hallway towards the cafeteria. She really had an urge for a granola bar. She stopped in the doorframe and saw the whole hospital staff and her family cooing over Serena and Nate, who were making out and hugging.

"No wonder I couldn't find a nurse. They are all too busy fawning over SereNate." Everyone's attention flipped to Blair, who was bouncing Scarlett on her shoulder.

"Now before you all coming running over here to hold and obsess over her, I must ask. What is the occasion?" Serena held up her hand.

"We're engaged!" She squealed. Blair smiled.

"Took you long enough." Serena padded over to Blair and rubbed Scarlett's back.

"What's her name?" Serena asked softly.

"Scarlett Rose." Serena smiled and held Scarlett's hand.

"Hi Scarlett. I'm your Aunt Serena! And I'm your godmommie!" Scarlett stared at Serena with her chocolate eyes, observing her. Serena offered her a grin and kissed the baby's warm forehead.

"Can I hold her?" Eleanor requested, running up to her. Blair held her daughter close protectively.

"Mother she just woke up." Blair exclaimed. Eleanor laughed.

"That is not the reason. You are just being overprotective." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Is it so wrong that I want to hold my child?"

"No honey. You just need to relax and not be so uptight." Blair sighed and rubbed Scarlett's back. The baby hummed in satisfaction. She looked over and saw Chuck, trudging down the hallway, bobbing Elizabeth up and down. He stopped next to her and kissed her temple.

"And who is this?" Cyrus asked, looking at Beth.

"This is Elizabeth Lillian." Chuck said, glancing over at Lily. Lily smiled at him and cocked her head. She reached out and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Hi Lizzie." Lily whispered. Elizabeth coughed and then closed her eyes. Blair noticed Chuck had changed Elizabeth into a purple onesie and a small purple headband.

"She's wearing a little headband!" Blair cooed, kissing her head.

"Of course. They are Waldorfs." Chuck said. Blair and Eleanor laughed.

"Lettie has a matching one that is waiting for her in our room." Blair smiled.

"I'm going to go change her." Blair said. She couldn't wait to dress up her daughters. Headbands, dresses, onesies, skirts. She already had bought a closet full of them.

She padded down the hallway, leaving Chuck and Beth to battle off the hungry hands. Chuck shifted his position.

"Okay I know you all want to hold the baby. Your hands are practically twitching." Eleanor laughed uncomfortably.

"So this is how this is going to work considering between me and Blair, we have six parents. You get exactly 2 minutes to bond with the baby. Then it goes to the next person. We will have a rotation." Everyone looked at each other and smiled.

"So everyone take a seat. And has everyone washed their hands?" Chuck cradled Beth in his arms and slowly handed her to Eleanor. Eleanor awkwardly held the baby and looked into her eyes. Beth started screaming crying. Chuck stood uncomfortably watching Eleanor try and handle Beth. She obviously never really held Blair because she was really struggling to hold Beth to the point where Chuck just wanted to rip her out of her arms. Blair and a newly dressed Scarlett walked towards Chuck. Blair looked at her family, who was sitting in the row of chairs.

"What is going on here?" Blair asked. Chuck looked at her.

"We've organized a baby-passing-line." Blair gave Chuck a look and laughed.

"Do I have to donate Baby #2 to the line?" Chuck nodded.

"Alright." Blair said. She walked over to Cyrus, who was next to Eleanor. She bent down and handed Scarlett to him. Cyrus surprisingly knew how to hold her and started to bounce her. She looked up at him curiously. Blair smiled at the interaction.

"Say hi to grandpa Cyrus?" Blair cooed, brushing her daughter's fluffy hair out of her eyes. Scarlett made a sucking noise in response. Blair looked over at her mother, who was still struggling.

"Here mom." Blair moaned. She moved her mother's arm so that Elizabeth's back and head were supported. Beth looked at her mother intently. Blair smiled and kissed her head.

"They already love you." Eleanor observed. Blair looked up at her mother.

"They will love you too mom. You are going to be an amazing grandmother." Eleanor laughed.

"I'm too young to be a grandmom!" Blair stood up and smiled. She hadn't seen her mom this happy in a long time.

* * *

><p>"Good morning my beauties." Chuck said, carrying a tray in the room. Blair grinned.<p>

"And good morning Daddy." Blair wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. As Blair intensified the kiss, Scarlett started to wail.

"I got her." Chuck murmured. He walked over to Scarlett's bed and picked her up.

"Someone is very hungry." Blair shot him a look.

"Breast-feeding is for middle-class soccer moms who work part time." Blair complained. Chuck bobbed Scarlett up and down.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed by it."

"In fact, I find it very sexy." Chuck raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because my oversized boobs are hanging out." Chuck laughed.

"Yes that is true. But also because you are being a mother. Which really turns me on." He leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by Scarlett's ear-splitting scream.

"She really knows how to get your attention and she's only three days old." Blair observed. Chuck smiled and rubbed her back.

"Are you ready to go home today Scar?" He asked. She coughed in response. Blair looked at the tray of breakfast Chuck had brought from the empire. Pancakes.

"Your favorite." Chuck exclaimed. Blair groaned.

"It's weird. Now that I'm not pregnant, the sight of pancakes makes me want to hurl." She pushed them away and glanced over at Chuck.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault you didn't know…"

"I can go down to the cafeteria and get you what you want."

"That won't be necessary. I'm fine. Plus we are getting discharged in a half an hour. They just need to teach us about car seats and try to convince me into breast-feeding once last time." She got up from her bed and walked over to Chuck and Scarlett.

"Good morning girlfriend." Blair cooed, kissing the top of her head. She inhaled the baby scent and smiled. She walked over to Beth's crib and looked at her daughter who was awake looking around.

"Ready to go home lil' mama?" Blair picked her up and placed her hand over her head.

"Hand me her car seat." Blair requested, rocking Elizabeth back and forth. Chuck put Scarlett over his shoulder and handed Blair the purple car seat. She placed Beth in it and buckled her up. Chuck got the other car seat and placed it next to Beth.

"I'm going to go freshen up." Blair said. Chuck nodded and continued trying to figure out how to buckle Scarlett in. Blair laughed.

"I'm going to leave you to figure that out yourself." Chuck shot her a look, causing Blair to laugh.

Blair closed the bathroom door and ripped open her duffle. She smiled when she found her favorite cherry dress at the bottom of the bag. She slipped out of her robe and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her stomach was bruised and inflamed as well as her breasts. She placed one hand on her stomach and twisted in the mirror. She hated her body. How was she ever supposed to lose this weight? Why would Chuck want her? She was so _ugly_. Blair glanced at the toilet and felt herself being gravitated towards it. No. She couldn't. She was a mother, first of all. And second, she was about to bring her children home for the first time. She should be happy.

_The depression._

She felt powerless up against it. Sure she took medication. But there was only so much it could do. It was a battle with herself. No one else could help her. No one could save her from herself.

They told her it would only get worse after she had the twins.

_Post-partum depression_.

She felt it start to overcome her. She grasped the cool counter of the sink to keep herself from moving. How could be so happy one minute and so helpless the next? She looked at herself in the mirror again and fought back tears.

"Blair?" Chuck asked, knocking on the door. Blair flinched and stood up.

"Out in a minute!" Blair cracked, faking a happy tone. She pulled the cherry dress up her body and sucked in her stomach, praying it would fit. To her surprise, it did. Although she felt like she was being suffocated, she was comforted knowing something could fit her. After putting her makeup on, she took her bangs and tied them back. She glanced back in the mirror one more time and smiled, making sure it didn't look fake. She needed to be happy. She wanted to be happy. Blair zipped up her duffle and sighed.

She just needed to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Chuck walked down the hallway, a carrier in each arm. Blair had been awfully quiet the last fifteen minutes. She had reluctantly agreed to try and breastfeed the twins and they got lessons on how to hook up the car seat. She insisted she didn't need their help doing it the first time. Chuck knew Blair never liked getting help, and he didn't either. All of their lives they had to figure things out on their own, and they made it this far. He knew something was bothering her, but he was afraid to upset her. The doctors had warned Chuck that there was a very high chance she would develop post-partum depression after she had the twins because of her history of depression and bulimia. However he did not want to make Blair uncomfortable or mad, especially in a happy time like this. She seemed happy, but something was off.<p>

They made their way out to the limo and Arthur opened the door for them.

"Congratulations." Blair offered him a weak smile and ducked into the limo. Chuck handed her Scarlett's carrier and she hooked it in. Arthur helped him hook in Beth and then slammed the door. Blair and Chuck were awkwardly sandwiched between the baby carriers. They could barely see each other. Chuck slithered out of his small space between Beth and the door and onto the seat in front of him. He looked at Blair, who was playing with Scarlett's hands and cooing. The smile she had was warm, genuine. It wasn't like the one she had in the hospital. Maybe she just needed to get out of there. They had gone to a different hospital then the one she miscarried in out of chance, but he was glad they did. That would have made matters much more difficult for her.

Scarlett gurgled at Blair, causing Blair to laugh. She felt the depression getting lighter. It was going to be a hard road, but as long as she had her girls and Chuck, she would be okay. She looked up at Chuck, who was smiling at them. With her other hand, she reached out and took his hand.

"I'm so happy to go home with my new wedding presents!" Blair kissed Beth's nose.

"And with my new husband." She murmured, leaning in to kiss him. Just as their lips made contact, Scarlett screamed.

"Wow she really is a pain in the ass." Chuck joked. Blair laughed.

"She gets that from her mother." Blair slapped him playfully and turned her gaze towards Scarlett.

"What's wrong honey? Don't like mommy paying more attention to daddy?" She murmured. Blair wiped the spit off her chin with her bib.

"That book was right. I do have to fight for your attention." Chuck pouted. Blair gave him a look and ran her finger up his arm.

"You will have my undivided attention tonight." Chuck smirked and wrapped his hand back around Blair's. The limo slowed in front of the Empire. Arthur opened the door to reveal flashing lights. Chuck groaned and got out.

"Can you please leave us alone? Our daughters are three days old for god sake!" The paparazzi slowly backed off, but not without snapping a few pictures of an enraged Chuck.

"Get off my property or I am calling the police." He screamed, losing his temper. If there was one thing he really annoyed, it was paparazzi. Especially when they were messing with his family. He turned back to the limo and unhooked Beth's car seat.

"I'm sorry Blair I told the Empire Security to be on that." She offered him a small smile.

"It's okay. Thank you for getting rid of them. I think you really scared them." He helped her out of the limo. She reached in and unhooked Scarlett, who was cooing loudly.

"She never shuts up does she?" Blair said, pulling her seat out of the limo.

"Just like you." Blair shot him a look and walked up to the doors. The doorman opened the door and offered congratulations to Blair and Chuck. As they walked to the elevator, they were showered with more congratulations and _awes_. Blair breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors shut. Chuck wrapped his arm around her back and drew circles on her arm. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled. The elevator doors rang open. Blair was eager to be home. She padded out of the elevator, her tan heels clicking on the hardware floor. She stopped in the middle of the condo and looked around, confused.

"Chuck…?" She breathed. Chuck smiled and took Scarlett's carrier out of Blair's hands and placed it on the floor next to Elizabeth.

The whole condo was different. The picture of the waist of a lady was replaced by a beautiful black and white picture of Chuck and Blair on the beach in the sand. She was sitting on his lap and he was kissing her cheek. She remembered it being taken the summer they first had gotten together. They looked so young and innocent. She felt like it was a decade ago even though it was only three years ago.

The couch area was all cleaned up and ordered. The playpens and activity mats were set up. Blair noticed the liquor cabinet had been cleaned out and ordered so that the babies could not reach anything. The strollers were in the corner along with Blair's baby bag, which Chuck had filled with everything she needed: diapers, bottles, binkies, wipes. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and saw the high chairs were set up. A bib lied on each one with the babies' initials. The bottle heater was already on with two bottles pre-made. The formula was in the cabinets. Everything was perfectly set up. Blair felt tears well in her eyes.

"It's perfect." She crackled. Chuck wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Glad you like it." He rested his head on Blair's shoulder as she took in her surroundings. She inhaled the scent of her favorite candles and sighed. She could feel herself getting sleepy.

"You're tired honey." He whispered, kissing her neck. She turned around nodded into his chest.

"I have an idea. Come with me." He leaned over and picked up Scarlett and motioned for Blair to get Beth. Blair tiredly unhooked Beth and placed her over her shoulder.

Chuck led them down the hallway and into the babies' room. Blair grinned. Chuck had put on purple sheets that went perfectly with the wallpaper and got them both purple blankets with their initials sewn onto them. Blair walked over, picked up Beth's blanket, and wrapped her in it. Chuck did the same for Scarlett.

"Welcome to your bedroom." Blair murmured, showing Elizabeth around the room. Chuck sat down on the rocking chair and motioned for Blair to join him. She carefully sat on his lap, making sure not to squish Scarlett. She shifted her position so she and the twins were comfortable.

"I'm going to rock my very tired girls to sleep." Chuck whispered. Blair sank into him and felt him start to rock them. In that moment, she forgot about the pain, the urges, and everything else. She had all she ever wanted right on this rocking chair. She wasn't going to lose to depression. She was going to win. She was Blair Bass. Chuck was on her side, Serena, and Nate. The twins also gave her comfort.

She was going to win. Blair Bass didn't loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so some of you may be disappointed that I made Blair the way she is. I have a reason in doing so. It is not that I want to make Blair like she is on the show right now (it's so tragic…) but it's because I do not want to forget what this fic is about. It is about Chuck and Blair going through the loss of their child. I am not going to just wipe that off in later chapters and just go into a full-fledged baby fest. As much as we like that, it's not realistic. And I want this to be as realistic as possible. Don't worry: Chuck and Blair are not going to break up or get into any serious fighting. And the twins are going to be fine. This is a battle between Blair and herself. Keep in mind that Blair has clinical depression and after you have a baby, most people with clinical depression go into post-partum depression. I did some research because I do not want to portray this wrong, but some of the side effects were kind of creepy (like urges to hurt your baby…?). I can assure you those won't be in here, but some of the more common ones will be such as insecurity and hate towards yourself. Nothing serious is going to happen to anyone, so don't be freaked out. Blair is growing in this fic, not spazzing out like she is in the show. But I do not want to mock depression and treat it like something that just goes away. Again, I want this to be as realistic as possible.<strong>

**The sequel to this will be happening soon. I will say there are only going to be maybe three more chapters to "All We Have Left". Again by adding me to your author alerts, you can get the news on the next one. There are going to be two stories that branch off of this. One is called Catalyst and the other is going to be called What We Have Now. Both of them are branches off of this story. More info about them is coming soon.**

**XOXO, Becca **


	24. The Big Sleep No More

**3:34 AM**

"Tag you're it." Blair mumbled, slapping Chuck's back. Chuck moaned into the pillow. Scarlett's screams echoed through the hallway.

"I got up the last three times Blair. And your 'You're the one who knocked me up' card is expired." Chuck hissed. Blair sat up and groaned. She stared at the wall and closed her eyes as Beth joined in on the scream fest.

"It's like when one screams, it sets off the other one too." Blair whimpered. Chuck nodded into his pillow. Blair looked back at him and sighed before jumping out of bed.

She padded down the hallway groggily, almost tripping over the activity mat on her way to the nursery. She pushed open the door and stumbled over to Scarlett's crib.

"Come here you little pain-in-the-ass." Blair cooed sweetly, picking her up out of the crib. Scarlett continued to wail. Blair bobbed her up and down and squeezed her eyes shut. She had never been so exhausted in her life. She hadn't slept for more than three hours ever since she came home from the hospital five days ago. Chuck had been very helpful with getting up with the babies, but there was only so much he could do. Having twins was a team effort. And while they made a good team, they were still learning. Blair threw herself on the rocking chair and unbuttoned her shirt to breast feed. Scarlett wouldn't have any of it.

"I just changed you, you're not hungry, and you won't sleep. Scarlett what do you want from me?" Blair cried. Blair wanted to join Scarlett's cry fest at this point.

"Scarlett Mommy is so tired can you please let her sleep?" Scarlett cried even harder in response. Elizabeth was not happy either and started to really cry. Blair felt like she was going to have a mental breakdown.

"CHUCK PLEASE HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Blair screamed. Chuck was immediately there. He stumbled in the nursery and picked up Elizabeth. He stroked her head and kissed her, his eyes drooping. Without saying a word to Blair, he walked out onto the deck. He looked at the city. Even though it was three in the morning, it was still so alive. He really wished he had some of the city's energy right now. Beth cooed in his arms and snuggled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Did Scarlett wake you up?" Chuck asked the week-old baby. Elizabeth immediately started to drift off into sleep as Chuck bounced her lightly.

"She woke us up too buggie. Although we weren't really sleeping anyway." He called Beth buggie because he thought when she was born; she looked like a bug and always clung to him like one. Elizabeth always calmed down when Chuck held her.

He heard Scarlett's wails die down and decided he should check on Blair. He kissed Beth's head and headed inside. He stopped right outside of the nursery door and looked at Blair, who sat in the rocking chair cradling Scarlett.

"_I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to roam."_ Blair sang lightly. He loved when Blair sang. He would never tell her this, but sometimes he likes to sit outside her bathroom door and just listen to her sing. She had this beautiful, melodic voice that just captured him. He had always wondered why she never sang in front of people. But that part of it made her voice even more secluded and beautiful. He would never tell her, but he loved to sit outside the bathroom door and listen to her sing while she was in the shower. It was a rarity that he heard her sing, but when she did, he loved it. In a weird way it turned him on.

"_I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing, "Blair Waldorf is queen, long live her reign."_ Blair stopped and started to laugh tiredly. She looked down at Scarlett, who was still whining, but looking at her expectantly.

"_One minute I held the key. Next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."_ Chuck watched her in complete admiration.

"_I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing. Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field."_

"_For some reason I can't explain, once you go there was never, never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world." _Blair looked at the corner of the room and sighed. Chuck could tell she was thinking about something. After a minute, she closed her eyes and smiled, returning her gaze to her daughter. Scarlett was fast asleep in her arms. She sighed and laid her head on the back of the rocking chair.

"Thank. The. Lord." She whispered, just loud enough so Chuck could hear. Chuck smirked and walked into the nursery. He planted a kiss on top of Elizabeth's bed before carefully setting her in her crib. He walked over to Blair and cautiously lifted Scarlett out of her arms. Surprisingly, she stayed asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief, Chuck transferred her to her crib. He rubbed her back and smiled. Blair's arm slithered around his waist as they both looked down at their sleeping daughter.

"How long before she wakes up?" Blair asked.

"Six."

"Really? So you are betting way over the average. That's quite daring." Blair acknowledged. Chuck nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"What do I get if I win?" Blair wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh I have some good prizes." She whispered.

"And if I lose…?"

"Diaper duty for a week." Chuck leaned in to her.

"Have fun doing diapers for a week." He whispered, his mouth inches away from her lips. Before he could kiss her, she turned and walked into the doorway to the nursery.

"We'll see about that." She gave him her competitive smirk before heading down the hallway and into their bedroom. Chuck looked down at Scarlett and laughed softly.

"Sleep tight girls." Chuck murmured as he turned off the lights.

* * *

><p>Blair's iPhone buzzed underneath her stomach. She groaned and threw it at the wall. She flipped over to face Chuck and snuggled into the pillow. After a few moments, her eyes shot open.<p>

"CHUCK! WHAT TIME IS IT?" She screeched, sitting up. Chuck rubbed his eyes and looked over at the clock.

"9:30." He moaned, burying his face in his pillow. He stopped moving and came to the same realization Blair had.

"SOMEONE TOOK THEM!" Blair screeched, jumping out of bed. She and Chuck dashed down the hallway but came to a skidding halt in the living room. Blair tripped over Monkey and fell to the ground with a loud thump. Dorota flinched at the sound of Blair hitting the hardware floor. Dorota and Chuck stared at her with humorous expressions.

"Uhm, OW!" Blair screamed, still sprawled out on the floor. Beth and Scarlett lied in their saucers in front of her, staring at her. Blair looked up at them and breathed a sigh of relief. She sat up and placed her hand on her heart.

"I. Thought. They either died. Or got abducted." Blair said in between breaths. Dorota smiled.

"I came at six thirty. You and Mister Chuck need your sleep. You two crazy people without sleep." Chuck offered Blair his hand.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't help us. We can do this." Blair said as she stood up.

"You doing great job. A little help can't hurt." Blair sighed and looked at her daughters, who will still staring at her.

"Miss Scarlett very whiny baby." Dorota reported. Blair and Chuck nodded in agreement.

"Miss Blair like that as baby. Her mother almost wanted to give her away." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Not like she was taking care of me anyway." She mumbled. Dorota ignored Blair's comment and smiled.

"I must leave. Vanya and girls waiting. Good luck!" Dorota said happily.

"Oh and breakfast on table! Your favorite Miss Blair!" She added as the elevator door shut. Blair looked at Chuck and sighed.

"Let's eat before they start screaming." Blair strategized. Chuck nodded and the two made a dash for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Nate and Serena lied on the couch watching morning cartoons. Serena was eating her favorite cereal, <em>Fruit Loops,<em> as Nate massaged her feet.

"I wonder how Chuck and Blair are doing." Nate said. Serena nodded.

"I'm sure they are having the time of their lives." Serena murmured. Nate laughed.

"We haven't really seen them since they left the hospital! What kind of friends are we?" Serena joked. Nate shrugged.

"Maybe we should pay them a visit." Nate suggested. Serena nodded and took a final bite of her cereal.

"Let's go tiger. Chop chop." Serena said, clapping as she ran down the hallway. Nate watched her fly into their bedroom and smiled.

* * *

><p>"How are Mommy and Daddy Bass doing?" Serena cooed, walking into the penthouse. Serena winced as the screams of two babies pierced through the air. Blair rounded the corner, bouncing both of the screaming babies.<p>

"Never have babies Serena! They poop, eat, and cry ALL THE TIME!" Blair whined. Beth and Scarlett were both in her arms screaming bloody murder.

"Where's Chuck?" Serena asked. Blair started bouncing up and down slower.

"He went out to buy a sound machine. The books said it may help them nap because they never want to sleep which means we never get to sleep!" Blair screamed over the babies' wails. Serena was already getting a headache from the screaming. She couldn't imagine listening to that all day.

"Let me take one out of your arms." Serena offered. Blair handed Beth to her carefully. Serena took the baby and bounced her awkwardly.

"It's okay Scarlett…" Serena cooed.

"That's Beth." Blair corrected.

"Well they both look the same!" Serena defended. Blair rolled her eyes and rubbed Scarlett's head.

"Wow wait Nate come over here and feel her head." Blair said, lifting her hand off Scarlett's head. Nate walked over and placed his hand on the baby's forehead.

"She feels really hot Blair." Nate reported. Blair groaned and walked over to her phone. She quickly dialed her pediatrician.

"Yes hi Mrs. Carrey this is Blair Bass. My daughter's head feels really hot and she has been sort of extra cranky in the last day or two. Do you think I could bring her in?" Blair nodded and thanked her before hanging up. With her free hand, she picked up Scarlett's carrier and threw it on the couch.

"Wait, where are you going?" Nate asked. Blair ran over and picked up her baby bag, throwing her phone in it.

"Beth's head doesn't feel hot does it?" Blair murmured, ignoring Nate's comment.

"No, not really." Serena reported, feeling Beth's head. Blair fastened Scarlett in her seat with a few quick motions. Serena was surprised about how fast she was with it all.

"Can you guys please stay here with Beth until Chuck comes home? I'm really worried about Scarlett and she needs to go now to the doctor." Blair begged, throwing her coat on. Serena and Nate stared back at her like deer in headlights.

"You can figure it out." Blair said, running into the elevator before they could protest. Nate and Serena looked at each other.

"Well he'll be home soon, right? I mean how long does it take to get a baby monitor?" Nate offered. Serena sighed and bounced Beth up and down, who was still crying.

"Let's hope."

* * *

><p><strong>45 Minutes Later…<strong>

"Blair I'm home I…" Chuck stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Nate and Serena. They were on the floor with Beth, attempting to change her diaper. Beth was screaming crying and her face was bright red.

"What a sight this is." Chuck said, laughing. Serena and Nate looked up at him and shot him a look.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Serena cried, breaking down. Chuck smirked and bent down and changed her diaper with a few swift motions. He picked Beth up, who was just in her diaper.

"My my buggie Auntie Serena and Uncle Nate are really clueless aren't they?" He whispered to her.

"Hey! How are we supposed to know anything? It's not like we're experts on parenting like you!" Nate defended. Beth immediately quieted down and settled into the crook of Chuck's neck. Nate and Serena gaped.

"The ladies love me. What can I say?" Chuck joked. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Where are Blair and my other little spawn?" He asked, looking around.

"They went to the doctors. Scarlett's head was really hot." Serena reported. Chuck rubbed his head and sat on the couch.

"You are dismissed." Chuck told his friends. Nate and Serena sighed in unison. They walked to the elevator as quick as they could without running.

"When I say I want a baby, please slap me across the face to bring me back to reality." Serena said seriously after the elevator doors closed. Nate laughed.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>Chuck, Monkey, and Beth waited outside the doctor's office. Beth was stowed in her car seat in the double stroller fast asleep. Chuck came to realize Elizabeth really liked walks, and Monkey loved that he was getting attention paid to. Even since the babies had come home, Monkey had barely got any attention from either Blair or Chuck. Blair had developed a small bond with Monkey in the months during her pregnancy when she was home all the time. Blair had never been an animal person, but she had admitted she liked having Monkey around. Chuck rubbed Monkey's ears and took a seat on a nearby bench. He looked over and saw a paparazzi snap a picture of him. He didn't even bother yelling. His exhaustion was starting to get the best of him. At least Elizabeth was all bundled up and sheltered from the flash.<p>

Blair came out of the doctor's office, stumbling along with the baby carrier. She saw Chuck and hurried over to him. He took the carrier out of her hand and clicked it into the stroller. He noticed she was still wearing what she wore to bed underneath her tan overcoat. She sighed and massaged her head with her hand.

"We need to stop by _Duane Reed_ to pick up her prescription." Blair said quietly. Chuck nodded and stroked Scarlett's cheek, finding it to be very hot.

"She will be knocked out for the rest of the day. They gave her some pretty strong antibiotics." Blair added. The duo started walking down the street slowly. Even though they had slept until nine-thirty, they were still exhausted.

"That's good because Elizabeth is knocked out too. That hopefully gives us some time to sleep." Chuck murmured. Blair nodded tiredly. He wrapped his arm around her back and they walked home in silence.

* * *

><p>Blair lied on the couch looking out the window. Elizabeth was fast asleep in her arms, occasionally gurgling. Blair was thankful to have some time to breathe and relax without a baby screaming in her ear. She could finally think clearly. Her mind gradually drifted to Audrey. She hadn't thought about that in a while.<p>

She always felt a pang of guilt when she thought about Audrey. Maybe it was because she didn't constantly think about her anymore. Or maybe it was because she had these two new girls and was being a mother to them. The fact that she never held Audrey was something Blair could never shake off. It haunted her. In her thoughts, in her dreams. And while Blair had gotten mostly over the whole situation, there were some things about it she just couldn't forget. The pain in Chuck's eyes. The guilt of losing her. The angriness that she held inside of her of keeping their daughter away from Chuck. Although Elizabeth and Audrey made her happy, she still battled for her happiness against the depression. Her family was so perfect. It was everything she ever wanted: A handsome husband, beautiful daughters, and a healthy marriage. But the depression kept her from being fully happy. And she hated herself for not being happy. She hated herself for moping over her daughter for more than a year. She was gone. Forever. She let her go, right? Why did she still feel guilty? She needed to talk to someone about it. She didn't want to make Chuck nervous or on edge. Blair hadn't been to the therapist in a while because of her pregnancy and busy schedule, but she had really liked going. In a lot of aspects, Jodie had helped her get through the loss of Audrey.

She just hoped she could help her jump over this last hurdle.

* * *

><p>"Blair?" Jodie murmured, opening the door to her office. Blair stared blankly at her.<p>

"May I come in?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Jodie replied, still very surprised to see her. Blair pushed the single stroller through the tight doorframe and wheeled it over next to the couch. Jodie closed the door gently and motioned for Blair to take a seat.

"So how are you? We haven't talked in a while." Jodie took her usual spot in front of Blair. Blair looked up at her.

"Well, I am really happy to be a mother. Although I don't really get much sleep." Blair said, laughing lightly. Jodie smiled.

"But…?" Jodie prompted. Blair looked over at her sleeping daughter and sighed. She shifted her weight uncomfortably and looked back up at Jodie.

"I still am hurting. And after the twins were born, it sort of escalated." Blair admitted, looking at the floor. Jodie nodded.

"That's completely normal for people with depression. You probably have post-partum depression. It is very common." Blair bit her lip. It was the truth she didn't want to hear.

"Blair, I am going to push you out of your comfort zone for a minute. Are you okay with that?" Blair nodded slowly and rubbed her daughter's leg for comfort.

"I want you to tell me what happened that night." Jodie said seriously.

"What night?" Blair asked, confused.

"The night you lost Audrey." Blair felt her muscles tense.

"I want you to tell me every detail, every moment, every feeling." Blair closed her eyes, her arms shaking. She went to those memories she had pushed away for so long. She kept her eyes closed and started to recall.

"I was at a party with Louis." She started, her voice quivering. The memories started trickling back.

"The party was a benefit for one of Chuck's foundations. Louis and I were not getting along particularly well the last couple of days. I was planning on leaving him, but I didn't have the strength to. And I was deathly afraid of what he would do if he found out the child was not his. And more importantly, if Chuck would even take me in if I did leave him. I had lied to Chuck's face and told him the baby was Louis'." She opened her eyes and paused. Jodie looked at her, urging her to continue. Blair took in a deep breath and continued.

"I was standing next to Louis. I was in a red Valentino dress because I knew Chuck loved me in red." She breathed, getting into deeper detail.

"I was so tired. I just wanted to go home. But I wanted to be there for Chuck and be a fiancé to Louis. So I stood there and all of the sudden I felt a sharp pain in my stomach." She closed her eyes and paused for a moment.

"I thought it was just the baby kicking at first. But then it came again. And again. I reached down to clutch my stomach and felt something wet. I brought my hand into my vision and saw it was blood." She replayed the memory in her head, the memories becoming more vivid as she forced herself to remember them.

"I remember moments later feeling light headed. I don't know if it was from the sight of the blood or what was happening to me, but before I could react to anything, I felt myself falling. Arms came to catch me, but I don't remember falling into them. The last thing I remember for sure is Chuck. He came running over to me. He was yelling my name." Blair squeezed her eyes shut to hold back tears.

"Then I woke up in this random hospital bed. It took me a few moments to remember what had happened before I blacked out. A million thoughts were running through my head. Where was Louis? What happened? Is she okay? My hand immediately went to my stomach. And I remember feeling like it was empty. Cold. Lifeless. I got a sick feeling in my gut. But before I could come to a conclusion, a nurse came in and said it aloud." She opened her eyes and gathered herself.

"Miss Waldorf, you are going to be okay but…I am terribly sorry. You've had a miscarriage." She recited, remembering it word for word. She sucked in a large breath.

"I will never forget those words. They haunt me." Blair admitted, wiping away a stray tear. Jodie looked at Blair with pained eyes. There was something about Blair that troubled her more than any of her other patients. Maybe it was the fact that Blair was so young and had already been through all of this. All of her patients were in their late twenties at the youngest. Blair was twenty-three. And on top of that, Blair's childhood wasn't pansies and butterflies either.

"Um…can we finish this another day? I am really tired and have to get home to tend to my other sick daughter." Blair said. She couldn't talk about the rest. It was like cutting open a scab. Jodie nodded. She hadn't expected Blair to open up as much as she had and was grateful for what she did talk about.

"Sure. Just call ahead next time, okay?" Jodie offered warmly. Blair stood up and flattened her sundress before tucking Beth's blanket in tighter around the carrier.

"She's beautiful." Jodie commented, walking over to the stroller. Beth was awake and gurgling happily.

"What's her name?" Jodie asked. Blair smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"Elizabeth." Blair said softly. Her daughter met her gaze and offered a small smile. Blair caressed her cheek slowly. Jodie smiled at the interaction. Blair looked up at Jodie and offered her a hug. When they pulled away, a tear streamed down her cheek.

"I feel guilt." She crackled. Jodie looked into her eyes.

"I hate myself. For losing her, for lying to Chuck and Louis, for being fat, for not being as happy as I should to have these girls in my life." Blair sniffled and closed her eyes.

"And it is _so_ hard to not purge or harm myself. Because I hate myself! I am nothing but the same weakling I was in high school!" Blair cried. Tears spilled down her face uncontrollably. Jodie brought her in for another hug. Her sobs racked through her body.

"Blair we can fix this." She murmured. Blair pulled away and wiped her tears with one of her hands.

"I am going to see if your doctor can prescribe you with some medication. But that isn't going to poof everything away." Blair leaned onto the baby stroller and nodded.

"I think forgetting about what happened is not going to solve anything. Have you ever apologized to Chuck or Louis formally?" Blair shook her head.

"Maybe that is where you can start. See where it goes from there." Blair looked down at her daughter, who had her hand in her mouth. She sniffled and gathered herself.

"Thank you." She said wholeheartedly. Jodie squeezed her hand.

"Anytime. And when you are ready to finish talking, call me." Blair nodded and pushed the stroller out of the office. She knew what she needed to do.

* * *

><p>"Je suis désolé. Puis-je parler à Louis? Please?" Blair asked politely. She thumbed at her green tea nervously and rocked Elizabeth's stroller with her foot. She heard a few grumbles before Louis came on the phone.<p>

"Blair? What do you want?" Louis barked. Blair was taken back at his grumpiness.

"I just wanted to call to…apologize."

"Okay I am listening." He sighed. She cleared her throat.

"Lying to you about the baby was not fair. I really am mad at myself for it." After an awkward pause, she continued.

"I just was caught in a pickle and didn't know what to do. I made a stupid decision to lie and then it just got me tangled into a million knots I couldn't untie. It was not fair of me to do that to you, and I completely understand how you acted the way you did."

"…My behavior was not appropriate Blair. I thank you for admitting to making the wrong choice and apologizing for it, but I should have never thrown a fit like that. You just lost your child. As your fiancé and lover I should have at least been a little less hostile about the whole thing. And please tell Chuck I am sorry." Louis said. Blair smiled.

"I really did love you Louis. But it has always been me and Chuck. I tried to run away from that, and it put me in an even deeper ditch than I started in." Blair admitted.

"You know, I never told you this, but I had a lover just like Chuck. I mean, she is female obviously." He laughed softly.

"Her name is Annabelle. She and I have been friends ever since we were little. We were in a really serious relationship, but my mother told me we could never marry. Her family went bankrupt a couple years ago. They now live in the valley in a really small house. I haven't seen her since a couple weeks before we met. I don't know why I am telling you this…"

"No it's okay Louis. Don't listen to your mother. She always annoyed me…" Blair said. Louis cleared his throat on the other end. Blair laughed.

"But listen, if you love her, fight for her. Love shouldn't be easy. It's intense, all consuming. You can't just let true love go."

"Thank you Blair. For your apology and your tips." Louis murmured. Blair smiled.

"Anytime. I really am sorry Louis."

"I am too." Blair pressed the phone harder to her ear.

"Go get Annabelle right now. I don't care if she is living in the sewers if she is your true love, it's worth it. No matter who tells you it's not."

"Merci Blair." He hung up. Blair looked at her phone clock. 7:45. _Shoot_ she thought. Thank god she left formula for Scarlett.

"Come on Beth. It's bedtime." Blair walked out of the coffee shop, feeling more refreshed than ever.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm home late. I got hung up at Serena's." Blair lied. Chuck gave her a look.<p>

"You and I both know that's not where you were. Spit it Waldorf." Blair sighed and lifted Beth out of her carrier.

"I went to Jodie's office." Blair admitted. She plopped down on the couch next to Chuck and curled her legs underneath her. As he took in what she just said, she unclasped the string to her dress to feed Elizabeth.

"Blair, you could have talked to me."

"I know. But I don't want you to be worried about me." Chuck rubbed her knee.

"Well I am. So tell me what is going on." Blair looked down at Beth and sighed.

"Chuck…I know this is long overdue but…I am sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He asked confusedly.

"Keeping Audrey from you." She breathed. Chuck looked her in the eyes.

"Blair I forgave you a while ago for that." She nodded.

"I know but…I never fully apologized for that. And I feel like its right to. That was horrible of me to do." Chuck caressed her hand.

"Thank you for apologizing formally. I really do appreciate it." Blair nodded and bit her lip.

"…I am trying so hard not to stare at your breasts right now." He admitted. Blair laughed and wiped a stray tear from her face. Chuck joined in laughing.

"I love you more than I ever did before. Especially right now." She cocked her head and smiled.

"Is Scarlett asleep?" Blair asked.

"Fed, medicated, changed, and asleep in her purple pajamas." Blair nodded, impressed.

"We never determined who won that contest." Blair recalled. Chuck smirked.

"Let's just call it a tie. Although I'd still really like to collect my prize." He said, leaning into her.

"Later." She whispered, before their lips made contact. As their kiss heightened, the phone rang. Blair reached for the home-line and picked it up. Her face gradually dropped. Chuck looked at her worriedly. She placed the phone over her shoulder.

"Elizabeth Fisher is downstairs. She wants to come up."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER ;) Okay well this isn't the best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Sorry for the late update! Life's been busy and I was at a loss for inspiration lately. I always had the Elizabeth Fisher thing in mind and was happy to bring it to life this chapter. Also I hope you liked how I am dealing with Blair's depression. It will be a theme in the upcoming chapters as well as the whole Elizabeth thing. I got a little inspiration from Ronja's story, <strong>_**Out of the Frying Pan**_** as it was a little similar to mine in the miscarriage sense. You should all read it as well as her other stories!**

**Ta ta for now! I will try to update sooner!**

**XOXO, Becca**


	25. Mother and Son

**Yes, I AM ALIVE =O Sorry this took so long! But in honor of the holy trailer and the epic yellow color coordination, I give you…the next chapter…**

* * *

><p>The elevator door trickled open. Elizabeth Fisher met the eyes of her son and daughter-in-law, who were standing in front of her. She took a cautious step into the condo and the elevator doors clicked behind her. No one spoke for a few moments. Elizabeth sighed.<p>

"Chuck, I don't even know where to begin…"

"Don't." Chuck said coldly. Blair gently rubbed his arm. He shook her off.

"Can you just tell me why you are here? I have to say it is pretty daring of you considering you manipulated me out of my hotel and ran away from me once again three years ago." He barked. Elizabeth looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I want to be in your life. For good this time." She answered sincerely. Chuck rolled his eyes.

"And why should I believe you?" Elizabeth shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Because I have an explanation." Blair looked into Chuck's eyes, waiting for him to make a move. His hand enclosed on hers and squeezed gently. He sighed.

"Well it's not like I'm going to get much sleep tonight anyway so I guess I have time to listen." Chuck murmured. Chuck and Blair walked over and took a seat on the couch. He brought Blair in close for comfort. She rubbed his arm and returned her gaze to Elizabeth, who took a seat in the chair across from them. Blair reached over and moved aside Scarlett's bottle and bib on the table.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Blair offered, sitting up.

"I'm okay." Elizabeth replied softly. Blair settled back into Chuck's arm. Elizabeth nervously pushed a stray hair out of her face and prepared to tell her story.

"In the beginning, I genuinely wanted to know you. But I lost track of why I was really in town. To get your hotel and give it to Jack." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"Jack noticed that I was growing too close to you. So he threatened to cut me off." Elizabeth sighed.

"I've always been tight on money. Your dad didn't accept any of my child support checks, but I still set money aside for you for a number of years. Like I told you before, your dad and I were very close to breaking up before we found out we were pregnant. I ran away from home to be with your dad. I was just a small country girl when I came into this big city with my college to see some lectures at Columbia." Elizabeth smiled for a moment as she reminisced over her childhood. Blair looked at her and started to understand her more than she ever did before.

"What can I say? He swept me off my feet. He was my first love. I'm sure you two know how that feels." Blair smiled to herself and looked down at her knees. She was reminded of Nate immediately. He had swept her off her feet. He made her feel like a princess. But in the end, like Elizabeth, she realized that there is a big difference between a man who treats you like a princess and a man who loves you deeply. Blair never regretted her relationship with Nate. And she still loved him as a friend. But their love was just on paper. Chuck and Blair's love was something no one could ever explain. It was a force that was so powerful that you could feel it when they were in the same room. As much as Blair had wanted and tried to push it away in the past, she never could. And she was glad she never did.

"I still remember Ma, my sister Massie, and Pa sitting at the kitchen table. Ma had a blank expression. Pa's face was bright red."

"If you think you are going to run off and marry this billionaire, then you must be delusional! Bart Bass is a womanizer and always will be. He isn't going to love you for you! He is going to love you for your body and your money and your charm and his ability to make you whatever he wants. This is a big mistake you are making Lizzie." She recited.

"And I replied, 'What would you know Pa? You don't even know him!' Pa looked at me and screamed, 'But I do know him! He's not for you Lizzie. He's never going to change. You are going to be just the next ex-girlfriend on the list.' I scoffed at him and shot at him, 'Well I'm going with him and that's my choice." Elizabeth fumbled with her hands.

"And that's when he told me to get my trampy ass out of his house and never come back." There was a small pause before she continued.

"Bart was waiting outside. He saw me storm out and took my hand. He told me everything was going to be fine. I didn't even bother taking anything. Bart bought me expensive clothing, got me a haircut, a whole makeup kit, credit cards, shoes, anything a small-town girl could have ever dreamed of. At the time I was 19 and Bart was 24. I first saw it as a generous gesture, but in the end, Pa was right. About everything. Five months later, everything was falling apart. Bart was cheating on me left and right. He barely paid attention to me anymore. I was planning on leaving on him, but I didn't have any money of my own and didn't think my family would want me back. I really had no way out. Especially when I found out that I was pregnant. That was the real game-changer." Blair stroked Scarlett's bib that lied in her lap. She remembered being pregnant with Audrey and not knowing what to do either. She and Elizabeth had more in common than she ever thought.

"I hid it from Bart for a while. It wasn't really hard considering he never paid much attention to me. But he found an ultrasound I had left on the table and questioned me about it. He was really mad at me. I ended up being kicked out onto the street. I had nowhere to go, and I was five months pregnant. That's when your uncle Jack came in. He let me stay with him. When I was about eight months pregnant, I got a call from Bart. He said that I was to give birth to his baby and hand it over to him, never to see him or her again. And if I didn't, he would sue me. I never quite understood his motives, but I think it had to do with his enormous self-pride. He wanted an heir to Bass Industries, and if he had a child out there, he did not want to let them go. He knew quite well I was saving my money to start a new life for me and you. So that's exactly what I did. I only saw you once. And that is the picture in the locket." Chuck rubbed his head. Blair squeezed his hand hard.

"So years passed and I worked so hard to keep my mind off of you. I still lived with Jack. We weren't a couple, but we had hooked up a couple of times. Although now I knew better not to get involved with a man like that. He was just like your father: a womanizer. I would read magazines to keep in touch with you, but sometimes it hurt too much. Especially when I saw you were turning into your father." The words stung Chuck and he winced at them. Blair looked at the floor.

"But then you met Blair, and you changed so much. I see that here now too." Blair smiled at looked up at Chuck.

"And I envy you, Blair. I wish I could've been the girl to change Bart." Blair nodded in understanding.

"So, I found out through the tabloids about your loss a couple of weeks ago." Blair winced and closed her eyes. She felt Chuck's thumb rub against her arm softly.

"And I wanted to comfort you. Because I had a miscarriage as well. And I know how much it hurts. Especially when you are so young." Blair nudged further into Chuck.

"And…I'd really like to be in your lives as well as my grandchildren's. If you'd allow me." Blair looked up at Chuck, suggesting they give Elizabeth a chance. Chuck looked back at her hesitantly. Before either one could say a word, a wail erupted from the back room.

"And that's my cue." Blair said softly. She gave Chuck's hand a light squeeze before leaving him and his mother alone. Chuck stared at the place where Blair was sitting in deep thought.

"Why?" He said lowly, his eyes still fixed on that place.

"Why what?" Elizabeth responded.

"Why do you want to be in our lives?" Chuck barked, meeting her eyes. She looked down at her knees and then returned her gaze.

"Because I want to be your mother."

"I've done fine without you. I spent 21 years without a mother." He shot. Elizabeth placed her hands out on the table.

"Chuck, I walked away from Jack. That is something I was always afraid to do. Because I don't have the money or the willpower. But for what it's worth, I get to finally spend time with my son. For good." Chuck leaned back into the couch and exhaled. Blair slowly walked in the room and quickly picked up the bottle off the table.

"Sorry to interrupt." Blair murmured. Chuck stood up.

"We were done anyway." Chuck said coldly. Blair watched him as he turned and walked into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me Blair?" She turned around and met Elizabeth's watery eyes. Blair walked over to Elizabeth and took her hand.

"Yes. Just give it time." Blair assured her. The baby cooed in her arms. Elizabeth looked up adoringly at the infant propped up on Blair's shoulder. She gently ran her hand over her back.

"What's her name?" Elizabeth asked curiously. Blair looked at her and sighed.

"Elizabeth." She looked up at Blair and smiled.

"It was my idea. But Chuck did accept it." Blair murmured tiredly. A tear fell down Elizabeth's face. Blair totally understood her. Although she wasn't the biggest saint in the world, Blair could totally read her. She wanted so badly to be a part of the family, and Blair wasn't going to deny her of that.

"Look Elizabeth. I am going to respect Chuck and tell you to leave now. However, I would like you to meet us for dinner at our place tomorrow night. We can start fresh." Elizabeth smiled and picked up her bag.

"Thank you Blair." She said sincerely. Blair smiled.

"I get it. I'm a mother too you know." Elizabeth laughed lightly and squeezed Blair's hand.

"And you know if you need me for anything, I'm here." Blair nodded. Elizabeth turned and headed to the door, offering Blair one last smile. Blair smiled back and walked towards her room. She opened the door and plopped down on the bed next to Chuck, who was sitting staring at the wall. She turned and faced him cross-legged, placing a blanket in her knees. She placed Beth in her knees and started bobbing her leg. Chuck continued staring at the wall. Blair reached over and took his hand.

"Honey…"

"Don't. I overheard you." Blair sat up, taken aback by his coldness. She ruffled her brow.

"Chuck, now that you're a father, you must be able to understand where she's coming from…"

"Her whole life story this time around was even duller." He still continued to stare at the wall. Blair grabbed his face in her hands, as she so often did.

"Charles Bass, you listen to me right now. You are not going to do this just for yourself. You are going to do this for Scarlett and Beth and for me as well. So stop being such a grump and let your mother love you! Don't shut her out like you did to me. Just give her a chance. You gave me another chance, and look at us now!" The words stung, but Chuck knew she was right. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. Her eyes locked with his. For a moment, the only sounds were their shallow breathing mixed with the softer breathing of Beth. Chuck nodded slowly.

"I'll give her a chance. But only for you." Blair smiled and stroked his hair.

"I love you." She said softly. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back with more passion, forgetting about the bundle in between them. Elizabeth cooed loudly, making Blair jump. She and Chuck looked down at Beth, who was looking at them intently. Blair smiled.

"You two don't let mommy and daddy love each other for even a second! Do you feel left out princess?" Blair leaned over and kissed her on the nose. Beth cooed again. Chuck couldn't help but to smile. He leaned down and kissed the tiny baby on the forehead. Blair joined in and the two loving parents smothered Beth with kisses. Beth continued cooing. Blair sat up and laughed. Chuck leaned over and surprised Blair with a kiss. Blair laughed ever harder and pressed her forehead to Chuck's. Chuck kissed her nose lightly.

"I love you too." He whispered. Blair picked up Beth and swindled her in her arms. Chuck opened his arms and Blair wiggled in them and sighed.

She really had a beautiful family.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was a bridge chapter, so not that fluffy or long or interesting. Sorry the Elizabeth story line is stupid, but I hope it made sense (somewhat?). PLEASE REVIEW! If you have something you want to see, LET ME KNOW! And if you haven't, I wrote a one-shot calling "Running Right Into You", so check it out on my author page. Also the very fluffy sequel to this story, What We Have Now, and the other more angsty sequel Catalyst should be coming soon. ANNNDDD a very very very fluffy one shot…which is a surprise is coming. SOOOO if you want fluff, then get my author alerts! Okay so…PLEASE REVIEW! AND WEAR YELLOW!<strong>

**Okay that was weird. K bye. XOXO, Becca**


	26. Calls Me Home

Blair awoke to the strong scent of baby and smiled. She planted a kiss on the baby's cheek before opening her big brown eyes. She focused in on her doting husband and twins, who were snuggled up against her. Chuck smirked.

"Beth, Scarlett, Monkey and I wanted to wish you a very happy morning." Chuck said softly, looking down at the babies. Beth and Scarlett were lying on their stomachs on the soft white sheets. Monkey lied at the foot of the bed on top of Chuck and Blair's legs. The babies softly hummed in content as Blair stroked their small backs lovingly. Chuck rested his hand on top of Blair's.

"We have our very own little family now." Blair murmured. She looked up at Chuck and smiled. Chuck leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by Scarlett's squeal. They both laughed in unison.

"She really doesn't like when we show affection for each other, does she?" Chuck joked. Blair laughed and nestled her nose on top of Scarlett's head.

"Lettie, Daddy and Mommy's love created your little eyes and hands and feet." Blair said as she touched each corresponding body part. Scarlett looked up at Blair, causing Blair to laugh.

"If I didn't know any better, I swear that was just the baby version of my bitch glare." Blair said. Chuck laughed and looked down at Scarlett.

"Like mother, like daughter." Blair smiled and looked up at Chuck. She gave him a look.

"What?" He asked. She cocked her head.

"This is all to distract me from the fact we need to continue our conversation about your mother last night, where we left off before we went to bed." Blair murmured, batting her eyes. He ruffled his brows.

"You don't believe I just want to make you happy?" Blair shook her head.

"No. Because everything you do has a clear motive. Trust me, as a fellow professional schemer myself, I totally see where this is headed. Am I right or am I right?" Blair pinned. Chuck looked at the wall.

"Blair, I don't want to have dinner with her tonight." Blair put her hand to her forehead.

"Chuck, we talked about this last night. We are going to give her one more chance. If she hurts you again, we will never speak to her for the rest of our lives. But I really believe she is genuine this time. She at least should have the right to meet her grandchildren." Blair protested. Chuck looked down at the twins and sighed loudly.

"Besides, she's coming for lunch, not dinner." Blair said softly. Chuck looked at her.

"What! But you said last night…"

"This morning when I woke up with the twins at six to feed them, I got a text from her asking if we could move to lunch because she has a job interview at night now." Chuck rolled his eyes.

"What, a job at a strip club?" Chuck shot.

"CHUCK! That is your mother you are talking about!" Blair scolded, lightly hitting his arm. Chuck sighed. Blair squeezed the spot she hit.

"I'm sorry. I know how much it probably hurts to see her again. But you can do it. I believe in you." Blair said sincerely. Blair looked down at the babies and smiled.

"And so do they." Chuck kissed Blair's cheek and pulled her closer to him. The babies cooed. Blair lied on her side and studied her daughters. After a few moments, she spoke.

"When I'm having a dark day and I don't feel like getting up in the morning, I just look at their faces and I'm reminded that they need me to get up. And that I can't sit here all day and let my depression take me over. Because that would be losing. And Blair Waldorf doesn't lose. And neither does Chuck Bass." Chuck smiled and kissed the back of Beth's head. She squeezed his hand before sitting up.

"We should get ready. She's coming over at noon and it's ten thirty. Can you dress the girls in their cute matching purple onesies while I get a shower? You know, the ones I bought at that little boutique near Nate and Serena's condo?" Blair asked.

"The pleasure is mine." Chuck replied. Blair smiled and leaned in, planting a light kiss on his lips. She bounced off the bed and dashed into the bathroom. She had a half an hour, put makeup on, and do her hair if she was lucky. The twins were always so demanding of her, so much so she almost lost it every day. But Blair reminded herself they were only a little over a week old and gave them that benefit. However, she felt herself wearing very thin.

"Take as long as you need in there. I've got this." Chuck yelled from the living room. Blair looked in the mirror and smirked. It's like he read her mind.

He always had a knack for doing just that.

* * *

><p>"Miss Blair, flatbreads ready and on table!" Dorota hollered.<p>

"Is the table set with the best silverware?" Blair yelled from the bathroom as she put in her earrings.

"Yes, Miss Blair." Dorota replied.

"Good." Blair padded out of the bathroom and walked up to Dorota. She inspected the table carefully. The silverware glistened in the morning sunlight, clear of any bumps or scratches. A beautiful flower arrangement of different pastel-colored flowers lied in the middle of the table. There was no doubt in Blair's mind that Dorota knew how to set a table properly. She nodded slowly to message to Dorota she approved before looking around the house for Chuck and the babies.

"Mister Chuck out on deck with babies. Do not worry, I made him put a blanket over them." Blair peeked out of the sliding doors and saw Chuck, sitting on one of the deck chairs. He was staring out into the city, speaking lowly to the babies. Blair decided to keep herself hidden in order to hear what he was saying.

"You are going to meet your grandmother today. Her name is Elizabeth, like you Buggie. She's my mom. She wasn't here for most of my life, but I'm going to give her a chance, just for you. So you can grow up with as many grandparents as possible that love you and nurture you. I want you to always feel loved, and never feel alone. Because feeling alone is awful…" Chuck stopped and looked down at the ground. Blair sighed as she watched her husband look into the city pensively. She knew he was thinking about his father. She slowly made her way over to him and plopped down next to him. Chuck looked down at her hand, which rested on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"You look beautiful, as always." He murmured, kissing her lightly. She blushed and cocked her head.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, rubbing his arm. He smiled.

"I am now." Blair smiled and snuggled into him, looking out into the city. She focused in on the Empire State Building.

**_Meet me at the top of the Empire State Building or I'm closing my heart out to you forever._**

Blair snuggled closer into Chuck. She didn't want to think about that night. It still felt like an open wound. She didn't blame Chuck for it any more. Her actions were not pure either. Especially her lame attempt to get a rebound by dating Cameron. And after the Louis antics, it was hard to be mad at Chuck anymore. The past was the past. We forgive and forget. Sighing quietly, she turned her attention towards the Brooklyn Bridge, causing her mind to wander towards Dan.

She and Dan had some weird interactions. She never understood fully their relationship. It was almost like underneath the surface, there was something more. Dan wanted to dig deeper, but she didn't want to explore it. A part of her wanted a relationship with Dan because it was an easy way out. It was pure and simple. Easy. Uncomplicated. But to quote herself, _the greatest loves are the crazy ones_. It took her most of her life to realize that life isn't easy. If it is, something is wrong. Her relationship with Nate was complicated, but easy at the same time. He always was there when she wanted him and could be whatever she wanted. It was too easy for comfort. With Chuck, it was never easy, which reassured her that their love was right underneath all of the wrong. Serena had told her that she and Dan had cut off their relationship, for good. He apparently was in Barcelona, writing a new book. Dan was a great writer. Even though the last book was a complete disaster, Blair had faith that if he saw the word outside the Upper East Side, his writing would open up and wander off of the jaw-dropping blondes and bow-tied mysteries that lived within the city. She still valued him as a friend. Probably because she needed to get her mind out of the Upper East Side air sometimes.

Yet, the Upper East Side was still a part of her. It was where she grew up, and eventually found herself. She'd probably be a totally different person without it.

As she looked down at her babies, she had to crack a small smile. As much as the Upper East Side changed her for the worst, it also changed her for the better. Although she had contemplated moving elsewhere with the babies, she decided to stay put. She couldn't bear leaving the city behind. Her girls would eventually grow up in it and discover themselves too. Maybe Gossip Girl wouldn't be reporting on them every day, but they would have to grow up through mean girls and labels, just as she and Chuck did. Her motherly instincts immediately made her weary about this, but she realized eventually that she won't be able to shelter them from that, no matter where she moved. She will do her best to be there for them, as her mother never did, and hope that they grow thick skin and find themselves through all of the noise around them. Blair kissed the top of Beth's head.

"Welcome to the Upper East Side girls. This is your home." Blair said softly. She watched as Scarlett's deep brown eyes opened and scanned the skyscrapers. Blair stroked her cheek lovingly. At a week old, Beth and Scarlett were extremely alert. Blair had originally thought the babies would be sensitive to the New York sounds. However, she found the complete opposite. They were astounded by sounds, in almost a curious matter. A taxi honked off in the distance, causing Blair and Chuck to laugh simultaneously.

"And that is New York City traffic. One of the greatest things about the city." Chuck added. Blair giggled and rubbed her head into Chuck's chest. The family moment was interrupted by Dorota.

"Miss Blair, Mister Chuck. Miss Elizabeth is here." Blair sat up and took Beth out of Chuck's arms. Chuck stood up slowly and gripped Scarlett tighter in his arms. Dorota walked up to the pair and outstretched her arms.

"I take babies." Blair handed Beth over to Dorota before Chuck handed Scarlett over reluctantly. He missed the comfort he had when the babies were lying in his arms. Blair noticed his discomfort and took his hand in hers.

"It's going to be okay. I'm right here." Blair whispered. Chuck squeezed her hand hard in response. The duo slowly walked through the sliding doors to meet Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"Hello Charles, Blair." Elizabeth greeted nervously. Instead of the traditional hug, Chuck just nodded. Blair wrapped her arms tighter around him. Chuck took a deep breath and looked his mother in the eye.<p>

"Should we sit down?" He offered, pulling out a chair for his mother. Elizabeth smiled weakly and took a seat. Blair took a seat next to Elizabeth before Chuck sat down across from his mother. Dorota walked over hesitantly, feeling the obvious tension in the room.

"Orange juice?" She offered, holding out the pitcher.

"Dorota, don't you think it's a tad late for orange juice?" Blair shot, blinking her eyes. Dorota nodded slowly and squeezed Blair and Chuck's shoulders before exiting in the kitchen. She wanted to get as far away from the pressure that was mounting in the dining room.

Chuck slowly began to cut his flatbread, his eyes transfixed on the plate. Blair squeezed his knee under the table and attempted to start conversation.

"So Elizabeth, what job are you applying for?" Elizabeth smiled at Blair. The tension in the room got lighter.

"I am applying to be a nurse at Lenox Hill!" She said, smiling. Blair's face dropped.

_**Miss Waldorf, you are going to be okay but…I am terribly sorry. You've had a miscarriage.**_

Chuck's hand squeezed hers tightly underneath the table. She nodded her head and put on a fake smile.

"That's amazing! Were you ever a nurse before?" Blair asked, shaking off the mention of Lenox Hill.

"No. I've been going to school for it, but I stopped after I had Chuck. I decided to finish my degree over the last few years. I finished school last year." Elizabeth took a long sip of water. Blair smiled.

"That's amazing! I am almost finished law school at Columbia. I plan to work at Bass Industries." She looked over at Chuck and cocked her head. Elizabeth smiled at her son and daughter-in-law.

"The business is really going great I've noticed. It's always in the papers." Elizabeth exclaimed. Chuck played in his food with his fork. He suddenly dropped his fork and looked up at his mother.

"Elizabeth, I am trying so very hard right now to let you in, but this small talk is just making me furious." Elizabeth looked at Chuck patiently.

"Charles, I am trying very hard to fix this. You need to stop pushing me out…"

"And let you in? I don't you understand how hard that is for me. Considering you left me my whole life, find me, rip my heart out, leave me again, and then magically come back again. My body cannot physically take another disappearing act!" Elizabeth reached her hand across the table and rubbed Chuck's knuckles.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. Chuck sat in silence for a minute.

"I don't know." He replied honestly. Elizabeth tightened her grip on Chuck's hand before releasing and setting her hand back on her lap.

"I would like to know about my grandchildren." Elizabeth said softly. Blair looked over at Chuck nervously. He nodded, urging Blair to go on. Blair bit her lip.

"Well…for starters, their names are Elizabeth Lillian and Scarlett Rose. They are a week old." Blair paused and took a deep breath.

"We also had another daughter named Audrey…but she is…" Blair closed her eyes.

"Deceased." Elizabeth finished. Blair nodded, keeping her eyes closed. Elizabeth reached across the table and squeezed Blair's hand.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Blair smiled.

"Thanks Elizabeth. Although Audrey still stings, I feel a lot better than I used to. And your son is a big part of that." Elizabeth looked over at Chuck, who was eating his flatbread. Before Blair could say anything, a wail erupted from the nursery. Blair sighed loudly.

"I got it Miss Blair." Dorota hollered from the kitchen. Blair shook her head.

"Dorota, I got her. It's time for her to be fed, and I don't have any extra bottles made." Blair turned towards Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back. Motherly duties are calling." Elizabeth laughed as Blair walked off. She looked over at Chuck and remembered when he was a baby. The only time she got to hold him in the hospital.

"Elizabeth is beautiful. She looks just like you as a newborn." Chuck chewed his food silently. Elizabeth looked down at her lap and smiled.

"You peed on the nurse when you were born. I wasn't going to say that in front of Blair." She laughed at the memory. Chuck continued chewing on his flatbread as slow as possible to avoid conversation. She looked up at Chuck.

"I'm trying Chuck. I really am." He set his flatbread on his plate and wiped his hands on the red napkin on the table. He cleared his throat.

"I know." He said simply. He took a sip of his water and set it back on the table before looking up at Elizabeth.

"Just give me time. And I'll give you time." Elizabeth nodded in agreement with the proposition. Blair walked in with Scarlett and Beth on her shoulders.

"I think Beth wants her Daddy." Blair said, handing Beth to Chuck. Elizabeth watched as Chuck instinctively cradled his daughter in his arms. He slowly kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back lovingly. Elizabeth felt her eyes tear up at the sight. She never got to hold her baby boy like that. She never got to hold his warmth close to her or sing him to sleep. She never got to even be a mother to him. If she could have one night with her son, she would do anything. But he was grown up now; a father to another little girl. She felt Blair's eyes on her as she fought back tears. Blair walked over to her and offered her a smile.

"Would you like to hold Scarlett?" Blair asked, outstretching her arms. Elizabeth looked up at Blair and nodded. She handed her Scarlett slowly. She brushed a wisp of curly hair out of Scarlett's head and took a seat next to Elizabeth. Chuck's mother looked down at the baby with full adoration.

"She looks just like you Blair." Elizabeth observed. Blair smiled.

"Yes, she does."

Elizabeth looked down at her granddaughter, who was sucking on her hand quietly. She bobbed her up and down slowly. She hadn't held a baby since…really if she was being fair Chuck. Maybe a few in between, but she hadn't felt a connection to one in so long. But looking down at her granddaughter, someone of her own blood, made her so full of an unexplainable feeling.

Complete devotion and adoration.

Family.

She hadn't felt those feelings in so long. Sitting with Scarlett in her arms, she felt like she was home. She felt a tear slowly slide down her cheek. Maybe she could finally get another chance with her grandchildren. The chance she never had with Chuck. The chance she yearned for all of her life. Scarlett looked up at her and gurgled. Elizabeth grinned.

"Hi Scarlett Rose. I'm your Grandma Lizzie."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I realize two things. A) This story hasn't been updated in like, a decade. And B) The mother situation on GG is anything but resolved. It looks like Elizabeth is still Chuck's mom, but we're not sure…? So, just go with Elizabeth for this story's purposes. And about the first thing: I would never neglect or leave this story. Life just gets in the way sometimes. It is my second fanfiction, and my first really long one that I am dedicated to. I would never abandon it ever. And if I ever did for some reason, I'd end it, not leave it hanging. I am running out of inspiration for this story, not going to lie. But I was planning on ending it soon anyway. The whole point of AWHL was to deal with the miscarriage, not to deal with new babies and fluff. That my friends will be another story called What We Have Now, which is the sequel to this story. I promise mucho fluff and Bass family love. So please don't be sad AWHL is ending, because there are many more stories branching off of it. Subscribe to my author alerts to keep in touch with them!<strong>

**BTW: 5x22 = me freaking out and watching the promo 13 times now. I was literally skipping through school today. What do you guys think and are you PUMPED? Let me know in your review!**

**You Know I'm Chair Obsessed XOXO, Becca**

**P.S: The Basses Take Disney ANNND hopefully (maybe) The Ex-Clense will be updated ASAP! I started bringing my laptop in school and writing in study halls, so hopefully my stories will come out quicker!**


	27. The Bad Con Artist

**Yes, Ladies and Gentlemen, AWHL is updated after what seems like forever. In an effort to make up for lost time, here is an extra long chapter!**

* * *

><p>Blair woke up and arched her back, emitting a large yawn. She glanced at the clock. Seven AM, her new wakeup time. She went to bed at one AM, giving her about six hours of sleep. She didn't know how she was living off six hours of sleep, but her body was getting used to it. Rolling over, she expected Chuck not to be lying next to her. Her assumption was correct. The cold, empty side of their bed greeted her. She missed waking up to Chuck in the mornings. But with the twins on different schedules, they alternated getting up. Chuck usually gave her more time out of the kindness of his heart, and Blair was grateful. She needed every second of sleep she could get or else she was exceptionally bitchy. They had come up with an unofficial plan to balance it all out, and it was working. Chuck and Blair were getting the hang of being parents. There were just some things Blair really missed. Even the simplest things, like waking up to Chuck. Being a parent changed her life more than she thought it would. It was bittersweet. She loved being a mother to the twins, but she missed being a lover to Chuck. And while she missed her and Chuck's old life, she couldn't imagine life without her daughters. She never thought she could love someone as much as she loved Chuck, but they proved her wrong. She loved cradling them, singing to them, kissing their foreheads, tickling their tiny feet, and everything else that came along with being a mother. Sure, it was a pain in the butt to feed them, and she was really dreading breastfeeding (the doctors and a very paranoid Chuck convinced her into it), but it was all worth it. Even if she was living off six hours of sleep and whatever food she could shove in her mouth before one of them started wailing.<p>

The return of Chuck's mother had created some tensions in the condo. At first, Chuck was extremely adamant about letting his mother in. Blair couldn't really blame him. She had walked out on him not once but twice. Elizabeth was very understanding about everything, and told Chuck to take it slow. So they did. Elizabeth came over once a week for lunch. Blair and Chuck rarely left the house with their new additions because of Scarlett's low immunity from her fever, so she came over for lunch out on their outside terrace, or sometimes stopped by for a small visit. A part of Blair really wanted to investigate the new Empire Rooftop, but it was just getting finished and she certainly wasn't in the partying mood. She decided to wait until it was fully complete and when she had a tad more energy. Chuck and Elizabeth had gone up there a couple of days ago so Chuck could show her the improvements and renovations he had been working so hard on. She was starting to see Chuck let his guard down a little to his mother, and it made her so happy. She really wanted to have as many people surrounding her girls as possible who loved them.

Blair had always felt so alone growing up. Her father's parents were both deceased by the time she was born, and she _**hated **_her mother's parents. Thank god her mother had a falling out with her grandmother and she didn't have to interact with them after the age of twelve. Helen Marifelt, Eleanor's mother, always _**despised **_Blair. She was always telling her mom that she wasn't parenting Blair right. Blair always snickered at that comment considering Eleanor barely parented Blair at all. One time, she even went as far as to try and fire Dorota after finding out Dorota took her to a candy store.

"Eleanor, you cannot have that _**absurd**_ Polish egg making your daughter obese!" Blair mimicked aloud, laughing. She hadn't thought about Helen in a long time. Like Blair couldn't have spared a couple pounds. She had always been on the skinny side, and even skinnier during her most insecure times. She looked down at her baby fat and sighed.

"If only you could see me now Helen. You might just have a stroke." Blair said to herself. Turning her attention back to the side of the bed, she wondered where Chuck was. By the scent wafting into the bedroom, she guessed he was making breakfast. She was surprised at how good it smelled, and that he had time to make it. She slowly got up from the bed, wincing in pain. She was still unbelievably sore. Pushing two babies out of her vagina was not the easiest thing she had ever done in life. Her body was still traumatized. And her memory.

She made her way down the hallway and tied her robe tighter around her protruding stomach. She really needed to get on a good workout program after she wasn't sore anymore, she decided. She stopped as she made her way past the couch.

Chuck way lying on the couch fast asleep. Both twins were curled up in his arms, sleeping as well. It was one of the cutest things Blair had ever seen in her life. A smile formed on her face as she encountered the extremely cute father-daughters moment. Blair bursted out laughing as she noticed a half-full glass of scotch in Chuck's hand.

"Mister Chuck been there since early morning when I come in. Babies have been sleeping soundly ever since. I guess it rough night by scotch in his hand." Dorota whispered, walking over to Blair. Blair laughed softly.

"I have to go get my phone to document this." Blair croaked, her voice still waking up. Before she could move, Dorota was on it. In a matter of seconds, Dorota was back with her iPhone. Blair snapped the picture, still grinning. She opened a new picture message and added a caption. "Looks like Mr. Mom had a rough night." She sent the picture to Serena, Nate, Lily, and Elizabeth. Serena responded in a matter of seconds, followed by others.

**Serena:** LOL Nate and I are peeing ourselves over here in bed!

**Nate:** The scotch just makes the whole picture.

**Blair:** I know. It's funny and concerning at the same time. And TMI Serena.

**Lily:** OMG this needs to go in the scrapbook Blair. You better keep those babies away from that glass!

**Elizabeth:** Aw he is such a good dad :)

Blair shut her phone and laughed over the immediate responses. She decided to ruin the moment by walking over to Chuck and kissing him on the lips lightly. He began to stir, his eyes crinkling. She rubbed the drool off of his chin with her sleeve and giggled softly. He opened his big brown eyes and met her gaze.

"Good morning Mr. Mom. I see you slept well." She said, taking the scotch glass out of his grasp. He struggled to remember how he got on the couch with the scotch especially. She set the glass down on the endtable.

"You know, I am going to have to punish you for drinking near my children…"

"I apologize, Mrs. Bass. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" He said sweetly, cocking his head. Blair smiled.

"First, you can kiss me. Then you can come help me get the girls dressed for the day. And then next week when we are cleared…you can receive my ultimate punishment." She murmured, licking her teeth. Chuck leaned in to kiss her, but they were interrupted by a baby's coo. They both looked down to find both babies looking up at them expectantly.

"Good morning to you too beauties." Blair said. Beth looked up at her and cooed again. Scarlett's hand reached out for Blair. Blair kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Yes! Mommy sees her pretty girls! Yes she does!" Blair cheered in her high-pitched voice. Watching Blair with the babies amused Chuck. She was so different with them. She showed a side to her that Chuck never had seen ever before. Sure, some of the things Chuck had witnessed she probably didn't want him to know about, such as her singing, but it seemed so natural to her. He kissed Blair on the forehead and started to get up.

"Can you take them? I'm a little stiff from the couch." Chuck groaned. Blair happily took the babies off of his stomach and propped them on her shoulders. At first, it was extremely hard handling two babies at once. Now, Blair was a pro at it. Chuck moaned loudly as he stood up, arching his back. Blair massaged his neck with her free arm.

"Mommy Bass can fix you all up later." She said, taking his hand. With a few more groans along the way from Chuck, they made their way into the nursery. Blair set Beth down on the changing table and handed Scarlett to Chuck.

"Now you know how I feel. At least you didn't have to push two…"

"Babies out my vagina. Why do I feel like I've heard this speech before?" Chuck finished. Blair smiled and undid Beth's onesie.

"But I give you the necessary credit for it." Chuck said, kissing her shoulder. The heat of his kiss seemed to linger as she changed Beth's diaper. She just felt like sitting in bed and kissing his lips until they bruised all morning long. That was her old life, she reminded herself. She buttoned up Beth's purple-stripped onesie and put a purple bow in her hair. Looking down at her daughter, she realized that she only wanted to be here, with her husband and babies, spending a typical morning together. She handed Beth to Chuck and took Scarlett, changing her into her solid purple onesie. She took her small baby comb and gently ran it through Scarlett's curly hair. Chuck adored Scarlett's curls, and so did Blair. She really was a mini her. Chuck handed her a white bow and Blair tied it in her hair to keep it out of her face. Both babies had a lot of hair, especially Scarlett.

"All done!" Blair cheered, kissing Scarlett's nose. Blair picked her up and headed towards the kitchen. Eating breakfast was always a challenge for the new parents. The babies did not like to be put down, so they had to eat with them on top of them. For the last few weeks, they had been living off of cereal, Cliff Bars, oatmeal, muffins, bagels. Whatever was accessible and quick. Blair was thankful that Dorota made them eggs and toast this morning. She took a seat and shifted Scarlett so she was leaning on her shoulder. Chuck put Beth in her bouncer, which immediately made Beth start to cry. Chuck started bouncing it up and down with his foot, which seemed to calm her a little bit other than the occasional moan. He took a long sip of orange juice before starting on his eggs.

"So when are you going to go back to work? I appreciate you working from home, but they are really going to need you back soon." Blair took a bite of her eggs.

"I don't plan to go back for a while yet. Why? Are you getting tired of me?"

"No!" Blair immediately responded, laughing. "I could never get tired of you." Chuck smirked and took another bite of egg.

"It's just…I don't want to be holding you back. I mean, I can always get Dorota and Serena to help me around here. And before you know it, they will be bigger and easier to handle." Chuck shook his head.

"Look, Blair. My father missed out on so much of my childhood. Actually, most of it. Same with my mother. I don't want to be like them. I want to be here every single step of the way. I want to be here when they first walk. Or when they say my name for the first time. I don't want to miss out on any of that stuff. And even better I get to share that time with you. Even if it means bouncing Beth up and down while I am trying to eat." Blair smiled. _God, I love him_, she thought.

"But Chuck. You have a hotel to run. You can't just leave them hanging like that."

"Which is why I hired an intern months ago." Chuck admitted. Blair's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you'd be against it. His name is Luca. I used to be friends with him when I was younger. He was the son of one of my father's business associates in Germany. Very smart man. He's our age." Blair cocked her head, still confused.

"He came to work with me in the months leading up to your due date. His father agreed to let him join the company for up to a year." Chuck continued. Blair's eyes widened.

"So does this mean you are home for a year?" Blair asked.

"Well…not probably. But close yes." Blair shook her head.

"You basstard." She mumbled, biting on her toast.

"Hey hey. Easy with the language Mommy." He joked, laughing. She rolled her eyes.

"But I love you for it." Blair admitted, sighing. Chuck smiled and put jelly on his toast. Blair suddenly got an idea.

"I was thinking…you know Scarlett's been over that fever for a while now…what do you say we go to Central Park and take a Bass family stroll? Take the babies out on their first outing? I think they are old enough…" Blair offered. Chuck looked down at Beth and smiled.

"That would be nice. Let's finish up breakfast and go." Blair smiled and rubbed Scarlett's back. She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"Chuck…I'm so fat! I can't go out like this. Maybe you can just go with them." Blair complained, flattening the fabric over her stomach. Chuck walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.<p>

"You look as thin as you did before you were pregnant. I do not know what you are talking about." Blair rolled her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant anymore Chuck. Flattery will get you nowhere. It will just get you an annoyed wife." Blair shot. Chuck kissed her sweet spot on her neck.

"In fact, I find you sexier than before." He murmured into her ear before kissing her neck again. She felt herself throbbing for him.

"Chuck…I can't…" She breathed, her heart racing. He rested his lips on her shoulder.

"I know. That doesn't mean we can't do other activities." Before he could say another word, she was shoving him on top of the bed, her hands running through his hair. She hadn't felt this alive for so long. Every nerve ending in her body was electrified with passion. Chuck continued to pepper her with kisses all over her body. Her body craved for more and more. She went to reach for his belt buckle, too lost into him to remember her limitations. His hand stopped her abruptly.

"Blair, I promise next week I will let you punish me until I am black and blue for drinking in the presence of the twins. Right now, I think we should get back to our daughters." He told her. She nodded in agreement, adjusting her bra strap, which had gotten moved in height of passion. She stood up and flattened her dress, offering Chuck her hand. He took it and stood up as he adjusted his bowtie. Blair glanced over at the mirror and gave one last sigh before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Good Nate she's going for a walk with the twins! This is perfect!" Serena cheered, jumping up and down. Nate looked at her with a confused expression, as usual.<p>

"You don't remember that we were going to throw Blair and Chuck a get together?" _Shit _Nate thought.

"Uhm, yes I do! We talked about it last week!" Serena gave him a look. He couldn't lie to her.

"No." He murmured. Serena sighed loudly and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"The babies are a month old today, so I thought we could throw Blair and Chuck a little get together. You know, since they made it through the month without killing each other?" Nate nodded and took out a juicy pickle from the jar.

"Nate, can you please at least act like you are interested in a word I am saying?" Serena complained. Nate put the pickle back in the jar and walked over to her. He put his arms around her waist.

"Sorry babe. I am not the best party planner, I apologize." She gave him a look. He sighed.

"Okay what is my part in this?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"I need you to distract Chuck and Blair while I set up." Nate ruffled his brow, still holding onto Serena.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Go 'run into them' at the park. Pretend you are on one of your jogs. You could use one anyway." She said, patting his stomach.

"Hey!" He joked, shoving her hand away. She smiled.

"I will text you when Lily and I are done setting up. Now go get changed boy!" She exclaimed, shoving him towards their bedroom. He gave her one last smile as she grabbed her pocketbook and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>Chuck pushed the double stroller as he held onto Blair's hand tightly. Blair had been a nervous wreck for the last ten minutes, complaining that the twins weren't bundled up enough or that she was too fat to be in public. She was finally beginning to be at ease as they entered Central Park hand in hand. So far, no photographers had come out. But Chuck assumed they would at some point. He knew Blair knew that too, which was making her even more nervous. He brought her closer to him and kissed the side of her head.<p>

"It's nice to get out of the house for once. We are looking kind of albino." Chuck said with a laugh. Blair laughed softly.

"I think I need to ask Serena where she gets those amazing spray tans before I turn white as chalk."

"You always will be beautiful to me, white as snow or tan as dirt." Blair wrinkled her nose.

"I refuse to be compared to dirt. Although, your point is noted." Chuck smirked. He noticed Blair wince for a second.

"Are you still sore?" He asked. She nodded.

"And our activity this morning did not help it."

"Sorry." He said sweetly. She sighed and linked her arm in his. Her black coat, she had decided, was the one that made her look the thinnest; along with dark brown riding boots she had borrowed from Serena and a white scarf. She had let her hair be natural curly today, with just one clip holding back her bangs. She didn't feel beautiful, but Chuck assured her that she was presentable. All of the sudden, a photographer stepped out of the crowd and started taking pictures. She felt Chuck's arm tense against hers.

"Chuck it's okay. Just smile for the camera and they'll go away." Chuck complied with her, and offered the photographers a smug look. After a few moments, Chuck told them off and handed them a wad of cash. The couple continued walking down the path.

"Do you want to sit down?" Chuck offered, walking over to a bench. She nodded and took a seat. He pulled the stroller so it was facing her and took a seat next to her. Blair reached in and tucked in the babies even more.

"Blair, you are going to strangle them. You have them swindled in every which way." Chuck said.

"Bass, It is almost December! I can't let my children freeze to death!" Blair exclaimed, pulling down Scarlett's hat so it covered her ears. Chuck sighed. Beth made a small gurgling sound.

"Hi Bethie! Hi pretty girl! Are you enjoying our walk?" Blair cooed, rubbing the small baby's cheek. Beth cracked a small, barely visable smile.

"Chuck! She's smiling!" Blair screamed, laughing. Chuck pulled out his BlackBerry and snapped a picture. Blair leaned into the stroller.

"Are you smiling pretty girl?" Blair cooed, kissing Beth's cold cheeks. The baby gurgled in response. Blair grinned and turned to Chuck.

"Send that picture to everyone!" Chuck opened up a picture message and began typing. Scarlett began to cough, signaling she was about to cry.

"Of course. Your sister smiles and you cry." Blair complained. She pulled out a purple binky from her black Coach baby bag and stuck it in Scarlett's mouth. Her face crinkled as she threw her arm out of the blanket. Blair began pushing the stroller back and forth with her foot and turned to Chuck.

"When they are old enough, we have to take them ice skating at Rockefeller Center. I've been ice skating since I was four." Blair exclaimed. Chuck nodded in agreement and kissed Blair's cheek.

"I love you Blair. Thank you for giving them to me." He whispered. She smiled and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Welcome." She said, still rocking the stroller back and forth with her left foot.

* * *

><p>Nate ran down the pathway, breathing heavily. Serena was right. He was really due for a run. The Spectator had taken away most of his free time, and all of his free time was devoted to Serena.<p>

Not that sometimes that in itself is a workout.

He spotted Chuck and Blair on a bench. Her head was in his shoulder, and they were both looking at the babies with devoted eyes. Nate couldn't help but to stare at them. They were so perfect and meant to be. He never could have pictured them like this until he had seen it with his own eyes. He almost felt bad breaking them out of it. But he had to follow Serena's orders.

"Chuck? Blair?" Nate asked, playing dumb. Blair and Chuck looked up from the stroller and met his gaze.

"Hey Nate. What did Serena send you for?" Blair said, catching his bluff. _Double shit_ Nate thought. Chuck smirked.

"How do you know I am not just on a jog?" Nate questioned.

"Because you are such a terrible con artist. Spill it Archibald." Blair shot, smirking alongside Chuck. _God they are so perfect for each other it is creepy_ Nate thought. Soon enough, their babies would be smirking too.

"Fine. She still feels guilty about not being to help you guys at all this week, so she wanted me to take you out to coffee." Nate fumbled. Blair cocked her head.

"Why isn't she here then?" _Triple shit. Can this get any worse? _Nate thought.

"…She got caught up at work. She will meet us there though." Nate replied swiftly. Blair stood up.

"Well, even if this is all a big white lie, I'd love an herbal tea from _The Boathouse_. How about you Chuck?" Chuck stood up and flattened his jacket.

"I'll take a coffee. Especially if Nate's paying." Blair and Chuck laughed as Chuck went behind and pushed it towards the boathouse. He patted Nate on the back and wrapped his other arm around Blair's waist before setting off towards _The Boathouse_.

* * *

><p>Nate looked down at his iPhone, praying it was Serena. It was.<p>

**Serena: **Almost done. You can start your way over.

**Nate: **Still have them at the coffee shop. Blair's baby talk is starting to really creep me out.

**Serena: **You'll understand when you are a dad. Which won't be for a _**very **_long time. Are they suspicious?

**Nate: **Very. U have no idea. Too much to text. It's really hard to outsmart them. They are Chuck and Blair after all.

**Serena: **Hehe. Elizabeth is going to send Chuck a text in about a minute saying a pipe bursted in their apartment and that she is there trying to work it out, but she needs Chuck. You are going to go home with them to help out. Got it blondie?

**Nate: **Hey you are blonde too! And yes, I do 'got it'.

**Serena: **Good. Xoxo –S

Like clockwork, Chuck's BlackBerry rang. Blair was too invested in tucking in her twins for the millionth time to notice or care. His face dropped.

"Blair, we have a problem. We need to go." Chuck sat up and picked Blair's overly-expensive baby bag off the floor.

"What's up?" Blair asked, looking up at him.

"A pipe broke in our apartment at the Empire. I need to go investigate and deal with it." Blair stood up.

"We'll come with you."

"I'll come with you too, in case you need some help cleaning up." Chuck nodded at his best friend and put his phone to his ear to call Arthur. Blair started heading out the door with the stroller. Nate smiled to himself.

**Nate: **Plan is a go. On our way now.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that a pipe broke! We got them checked when we were babyproofing!" Blair complained. She had been complaining the whole ride. Nate and Chuck both were about to stab their eyes out.<p>

"How am I supposed to raise my children in an unsafe environment?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"Hey Archibald! I saw that! Can it!" Blair screamed.

"Are you sure there isn't still a baby in there?" Nate joked. Blair slapped him on the arm hard. Chuck pressed his head against the door to hide his laughter.

"This isn't a laughing matter! Ugh you guys just don't get it!" Blair yelled in frustration. Both twins were looking at Blair, bugging their eyes. Scarlett started to wail.

"Oh great now you made the baby cry!" Blair cried. She picked Scarlett up out of her car seat and rocked back and forth.

"Rule number one of being a father and husband: everything is always your fault." Chuck murmured to Nate. Blair slapped him on the arm hard, making Scarlett stop crying. She cracked a small smile. Blair slapped Chuck again. She gurgled.

"Really?" Chuck exclaimed. Nate and Blair laughed.

"This one will be trouble." Chuck sighed. The limo stopped and Blair hopped out, dashing into the Empire. Nate helped Chuck get the folded stroller from Arthur and they followed Blair into the elevator. As the elevator rose, Blair bobbed Scarlett up in down. Chuck was holding Beth. The elevator doors chimed open.

"I swear to god there better be some real explanations as to why you are allowing pipes to break in my condo threatening the safety of my daugh…." Blair stopped in her tracks.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Lily, Rufus, Serena, Elizabeth, Eleanor, Harold, and Roman all grinned in front of a beautiful cake. It read: Happy 1st Month Elizabeth Lillian and Scarlett Rose! Blair smiled back at them.

"I didn't even realize it was they were a month old today! I'm such a bad mother!" Blair cried. Eleanor walked over to her daughter and hugged her.

"No. It's just you've lost track of time, which is good." She assured her. Chuck walked in behind her.

"So no pipes are broken? Use a different excuse next time S you had Blair all up in flames. Flames I had to burn in."

"Sorry C." Serena apologized, laughing. Harold and Roman hugged Blair. Elizabeth walked over to Chuck and rubbed Beth's back.

"She's so adorable! Growing so fast!" Elizabeth noted. Chuck smiled and hugged his mother. Blair's heart warmed at the sight. They really were building a bond.

"Who is ready for some cake?" Serena cheered, clapping her hands.

"Meeee!" Blair mimicked, moving Scarlett's hand as if she was raising it. Serena laughed.

Now she knew why Nate was so weirded out.

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating more I promise! Especially in the summer! Hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and will still love this story. It has two more chapters yet that are already partly written. But don't worry! There is a sequel coming called What We Have Now :))) So stay tuned and sub to my author alerts if you aren't already!<strong>

**XOXO, Becca**


	28. Up Upon The Hill

**This is the last chapter of AWHL besides the epilogue :( So sad, I know. But have no fear, the sequel will quickly follow! This chapter has a bit of a time jump because I feel as though I need to end the arc of the story effectively. This story is not about Beth and Scarlett: it's about Audrey. So…I hope you like the ending to this story and don't be too sad. Scarlett and Beth's story (What We Have Now) will be up soon because it is summer!**

* * *

><p>It was coming up on the first anniversary of Audrey's death. Blair and Chuck both knew it, but none of them said a word to each other about it. They went about their usual routines. The babies were a handful, even more so as they grew. They kept them occupied and away from their thoughts. The days slowly crept upon them, and before they knew it, the date had come. Blair looked at the calendar in the kitchen as she warmed up Beth's bottle and her heart sank.<p>

**November 15****th****, 2012.**

Chuck had been off extra early to work in the morning, and now Blair knew why. She wondered if he was even at work at all. She knew how he was during his father's death anniversary and didn't expect him to be any different on this day. She texted Serena and asked her. After Blair hit send, Beth started kicking in her chair and started to whine. Blair sighed and walked over to her baby girl. Scarlett was still sleeping, so it was just Blair and Beth. It was 7:15 in the morning, the usual time the babies got up. Blair never thought of herself as a morning person until the twins forced her to be. After nearly two months of it, she really didn't mind. She plopped down on the kitchen floor and sighed. Blair placed the bottle on her chair table. Beth grabbed for the bottle, but ended up hitting her hand on the table. She started to cry.

"Shhh fille." Blair whispered, picking up her daughter from the chair. Blair picked up the bottle and rocked her daughter back and forth. Beth started to calm down in her mother's arms, nudging her silky brown hair into her mother's shoulder. Blair walked into the family room and took a seat on the couch, sitting Beth on her lap. Beth, still in her green-flowered long sleeved-shirt and pants which she wore to bed, started to rub her eyes. Blair sighed and stared into her daughter's eyes.

"You had an older sister, Bethie. Her name was Audrey." Blair murmured. Beth cocked her head, as if she understood. Blair smiled and looked at the ground.

"She passed away today. She never got the chance to meet you or Scarlett." Blair couldn't believe she was talking to her infant daughter, but she was the only one around to talk to.

"Now you have to be the oldest Bass. Okay Elizabeth? Protect Scarlett? I know she's only two hours younger, but you still need to protect her. I can already tell she is going to be a wild one." Beth reached out and touched her mother's lips. Blair took her hand in hers and kissed it.

"Maman loves you so much Bethie. You are my little miracle." Beth held out both of her arms, as if to offer a hug. Blair felt her eyes well with tears. She held her baby girl close, feeling her shallow breathing against her chest. Blair began to sob. Her tears fell and wetted her daughter's hair. Beth relaxed against her mother's chest and tugged at her mother's tendrils. After a few minutes, Blair gathered herself and detached her daughter from her chest. She reached for the bottle she had set on the end table and cradled Beth in her arms. Her daughter willingly sucked at the bottle, making a small clicking noise. She curled her legs up on the couch and watched her daughter eat, tears still flowing down her face. She leaned down and kissed the top of Beth's head and smiled.

She was the most thankful girl in the world.

* * *

><p>Chuck stared at his computer screen blankly. He had a PowerPoint presentation open for his meeting tomorrow, but it had no words on it. He focused on the blinking line where he was supposed to write text. His mind was just…empty. He would be lying if he said it wasn't because of a certain anniversary that was today. He tried to push it out of his head, but it was useless.<p>

Today was the day his little girl died.

He thought that avoiding Blair and going into work early would change that. But fact was fact. He had to face it. He heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." He murmured, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his hand.

Serena poked her head through the door and pushed it open slowly. He didn't meet her eyes.

"Blair wanted me to check on you." She admitted softly. Chuck continued to keep his eyes fixed to the floor.

"Well you can tell her I'm fine. Just another day in the workplace." Chuck waved his hands as he spoke. Serena walked over to his desk and leaned on it.

"Chuck, it's okay to grieve. Just please don't run away from it. And from her." Chuck looked at her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend to." Chuck got up briskly from his chair, nudging Serena with his shoulder on the way out of his office.

Serena watched her step-brother walk out into the hallway, knowing very well he wasn't going into a meeting.

* * *

><p>Blair had just finished feeding Scarlett when the elevator rang open. She placed the baby on her shoulder and pushed Beth in her chair into the living room. She was met with the face of her mother.<p>

"Mother. What a surprise." Blair said with a hint of sarcasm. Eleanor held out her arms, offering her a vase of hydrangeas.

"I know they are your favorite." Blair took them and rolled her eyes.

"They actually aren't, but I appreciate the maternal effort." Blair set them down on the entable and returned her gaze to her mother. Eleanor took a step.

"Bear…" Eleanor started.

"Just because today is the anniversary of my daughter's death does not give you the right to pretend to actually be a parent to me! That is just disrespectful on your part." Blair boomed. Eleanor sighed.

"Blair." She corrected herself. "You know how sorry I am about the past…" Blair shifted her weight and Scarlett on her shoulder.

"But I always have cared about you. You are my daughter and… I know you are hurting today. So I was going to offer to take the children so you and Chuck could go do what you have to do." Blair rubbed Scarlett's back and looked at her mother.

"Like you know how to take care of _**A**_ child, let alone two. I for one would know." Blair shot. Eleanor scratched her nose.

"Well…I did ask Dorota to help me." Blair let out a stiff laugh.

"But I genuinely want to be with my grandchildren Blair. It's another chance to be the mother I never was to you. A chance to take back the biggest regret I have. If Dorota can teach me a few things and then I won't need her anymore." Blair scoured her mother from head to toe, contemplating whether to trust her or not.

"Lesson #1: How to hold a baby." Blair started. She held out Scarlett, smirking. Eleanor took hold of the baby clumsily and tried to prop her on her shoulder. Scarlett immediately started screaming. Blair touched Scarlett's back. She immediately stopped. Blair removed her hand, Scarlett wailed.

"It's the motherly magic that you never possessed!" Blair exclaimed, sarcasm dominating her voice. Dorota had witnessed the whole encounter and was laughing.

"Miss Eleanor have lots to learn." Dorota murmured. Blair nodded her head in agreement. Dorota walked over to Eleanor and embraced Scarlett in her arms. Scarlett stopped crying with the exception of a few crackles here and there.

"I'll only trust her if you are here too Dorota." Blair proposed.

"Of course Miss Blair." Dorota agreed. Blair cracked a small smile. Kissing each of her two daughters on the head, she walked over and slung her bag on her shoulder. Then, she walked over to the vase and picked out two hydrangeas, each a different color.

"They are beautiful Mom. Thank you." Blair murmured softly. Eleanor and Dorota watched as she walked into the elevator silently. They both knew where she was headed.

The hill.

* * *

><p>Blair sighed loudly of relief. She had not remembered the walk up the hill being so steep. She didn't remember a lot of things from the day she let her daughter's ashes into the whistling wind, nor did she want to. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. Brushing a wisp of hair out of her face, she made her way to the tree, marking where her daughter's soul remained for eternity. She stopped dead in her tracks as she got close.<p>

Chuck was sitting to the left of the tree, his head buried in his knees. He was still in his suit from work, and by the looks of it had been there for a while. It didn't appear as if he was crying. He was in deep thought. Blair slowly made her way towards him, taking residency next to him. He looked up from between his knees. She smiled faintly.

"Hi." It was all she could muster.

"Hi." He replied. She wrapped her arm across his back and leaned into him.

"I always thought this was the most beautiful part of the city. Now I am certain it is." Chuck smiled faintly and looked at the ground.

"Chuck, I don't think you and I will ever be over this. There are always going to be regrets, the could've dones and should've dones, the broken promises, the deep-rooted hurt. No matter what we get in return, we are always going to miss her. And that's okay. We are human. We are allowed to." Chuck looked at her.

"But that doesn't mean we need to stop our lives because of it. And I think you and I have learned that. I never knew that I would be having children with Chuck Bass someday, and if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't enjoy it." Chuck smirked.

"We pour every ounce of love we have all over Elizabeth and Scarlett. They are our daughters, our two miracles. The doctors were never sure I could even have children again, let alone two. I thank God every day for them, but something always brings me back to this spot." Blair looked at the sky in deep thought. Chuck did the same. Minutes later, Chuck spoke.

"I know you said we let go, but it doesn't feel like it at all." He practically whispered. Blair looked at him.

"That's because we never did Chuck. And that's okay. Dead or alive, she's still our daughter. We can still feel ties to her and love her. I used to think that was a bad thing and that I was just being plain delusional, but when you really think about it, it's not. She's just as important to us as Elizabeth and Scarlett because she is our daughter. We can move on from the hurt, but not from her. And it's all still okay." Blair felt tears well up in her eyes, but these were not tears of hurt.

They were tears of joy.

Chuck felt them prick his eyes too, and for the same reason. After a few moments of just looking at each other, he spoke:

"You always know just the right things to say, Blair Bass." Blair laughed heartedly. Chuck took his hand in hers, rubbing her thumb.

"Thank you. For everything. Just thank you." Blair nodded.

Chuck slowly leaned in and kissed her. She still felt the same butterflies she had always felt. She doubted they would ever fly away. Through thick and through thin, the only thing that had remained the same was their love. Even if they came out in the end as transformed people, their love was always there. It was far from being pure and simple. In fact, it got more and more complicated as the days passed. But Blair realized in the end it was all she wanted. Just her, Chuck, their love, and the things their love brought them. Sometimes, their love brought scary things to the table, but in the end it was all worth it.

The wind blew a big gust, sending leaves in the air around Chuck and Blair. It took the hydrangeas Blair had brought and took them with it. The orange and gold leaves surrounded Chuck and Blair, falling around them. Pure bliss surrounded the couple as they parted. They both had the same thing on their minds. Breathing in one last moment, they smiled at each other.

"Hi Audrey," Blair whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope this was a satisfying ending to this story. Like I said before, I wanted this end to be focused around Audrey because it was the main arc in the story. This story will get a small epilogue that I already have in mind and should be up soon. However, I felt as though this was a more appropriate "ending" making this the ending and the epilogue something that will carry on into the sequel, "What We Have Now". I promise to update way more often over the summer as I have more time on my hands and have more time to think more clearly with an open mind.<strong>

**I just wanted to thank ALL of the readers of this story. I will probably do an author's note after the epilogue, but in short THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are what urge me to write and to aspire to be a screen-play writer one day. I wouldn't be this confident or experienced without you guys.**

**You should know I love you by now XOXO, Becca **


	29. Epilogue

**One Year Later…**

"How much further Chuck? I don't know if we can make it." Blair huffed. She had two different hands in each of hers. Beth and Scarlett were both teetering along, looking around at their surroundings. Chuck looked down at the twins and a hunched over Blair and smirked.

"Patience, my love. We are almost there." Chuck murmured. They reached the top of the hill and Blair breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"Well?" Blair shot. Chuck smirked again and picked up Scarlett.

"Look straight ahead of you." Chuck instructed. He watched as Blair's brow furrowed in confusion as she surveyed the view from the top of the hill.

"I don't know about you, but all I see is a bunch of buildings." With his free arm, Chuck pointed a little off to the left to a sleek, tall building.

"That is a new building that is just being finished. It is called The Waldorf Empire." Blair turned and looked at him, her eyes bugging.

"You didn't." Chuck smiled. He returned his gaze back to the buildings.

"That next to it is the Elizabethan Tower and the Scarlett Tower, both parts of the Waldorf Empire." Blair let out a short laugh.

"How did you…."

"I've been working on it for a while now. Bass Industries has wanted me to expand in the hotel industry for a while now. After the twins were born, I thought it would be fitting to name the two towers after them. Of course, the main building was always going to be yours." Blair grinned, speechless. Chuck leaned down and grabbed a bottle of champagne from behind the tree, like he had for the Empire. Blair smiled even wider at the gesture.

"And of course, for our little guests." Chuck pulled out two sippy cups. Blair laughed. Chuck set Scarlett down on the grass and handed her a sippy cup. Blair handed Beth hers. He popped open the champagne, which exploded and oozed with foam. The duo laughed, Scarlett and Beth joining in with them. Blair held out her glass and Chuck filled it as well as his. He set down the bottle on the ground out of Scarlett and Beth's reach.

"To new beginnings." Blair said, grinning.

"And in honor of not only our new hotel, but our new home." Blair's face dropped.

"Our stuff is being moved over as we speak. I still will keep the Empire Penthouse in case we ever need it, but we now have a new, two story penthouse at the Waldorf Empire awaiting us." Blair clinked her glass to his and continued grinning. After the duo took a long sip together, Chuck took her glass from her hands and kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Wove." Beth cooed. Blair pulled away from Chuck.

"Bethie, what did you just say? Say it again for Mommy." Blair urged.

"Wove." She said, smiling. Blair grinned.

"Chuck, Beth knows how to say love!" Blair cheered. She swooped up her baby girl in her arms and kissed her hard on the cheeks.

"Mommy loves Bethie." Blair cooed. Beth smiled.

"WOVE!" She squealed as her parents showered her with kisses. The duo forgot about their other daughter, who was getting very jealous beneath them. Scarlett began to wail. Chuck looked down at his youngest daughter and smirked.

"Mommy and Daddy love Scarlee too." Chuck said, picking her up. Blair laughed and continued to kiss both of her daughters, making them both smile and giggle. Scarlett stopped and pointed towards the Waldorf Empire.

"I think Scarlett wants to go to the Grand Opening party!" Chuck murmured. Blair eyed her husband.

"But we aren't dressed!" Blair complained.

"Oh you won't need to be. The hotel itself is not opening for another month. This is _**our **_grand opening." Chuck outstretched his hand and Blair took it, carrying Beth in her arms. Chuck secured Scarlett in his and the family walked down to their hotel. When they arrived in the lobby, they were embraced by all of their friends and family. A newly-married Serena Archibald, fresh home from her long honeymoon, took Scarlett out of Chuck's arms and kissed her cheeks, as Serena loved to do. After a couple of minutes, Nate clapped to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped and stared at him, curious to see what he had to say.

"So who is ready to bust open this awesome bar?" Nate screamed, pointing to the fluorescent bar to the right. Everyone cheered and made their way towards the bar.

"Some things never change." Blair muttered under her breath, smiling. She made her way to her husband and linked arms with him before making their way towards the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought you guys would want an epilogue…so here it is. What We Have Now is going to start a before this, but you will need your knowledge about the Waldorf Empire for the story, so I thought I'd put it here :) Serena and Nate's Wedding is going to be in What We Have Now, in case you were sad I skipped over it.<br>**

**There is going to be an Author's Note After this chapter, so stay tuned! Not only because I want it to be 30 Chapters, but also because I just have some things to say :)  
><strong>

**Please check out my Casino Fic 'I Think I Like You', which I just updated with a Cover Page and all! I decided to continue that fic because of popular demand, so please check it out!**

**XOXO, Becca **

**All credit to Agustina Sencion for coming up with the name of the hotel ;) My next door neighbors stared at me from their deck as I screamed, "THAT IS PERFECTION! AHHH!" Note to self: never write fanfiction down the shore on the deck...**


	30. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **

Hi everyone :) I just wanted to say a few words before I say goodbye to this story forever.

First of all, I need to thank **ALL OF YOU** for your support on this story. This story was my second fanfiction and first really serious one with many chapters. Without your support, suggestions, reviews, and love, this story would have never existed. Thanks to my twitter readers and all other readers, especially those who took the time to make a review. Your reviews not only helped me to write this story, but offered me insight for other stories and just made me in general a really happy person. So thanks so much!

I also want to thank a special person. Without this person, this story would have never happened really. **Agustina Sencion**, my not only faithful reader, but editor and listener. She came up with so many ideas for this story. She helped me pick the twins' names, the name of the hotel in the epilogue, and many other things. Without her, this story would have really sucked for lack of a better word. So thanks to Agustina for hearing me out on this story and always giving me ideas and flowing my creativity. I would call you my BETA except you don't correct my grammatical errors (as a lot of you probably noticed…).

So a lot of you are probably wondering. **IS THIS THE END**? Well fear not! I know I have been talking numerous times about my story **What We Have Now**, but I have a couple more details. The story is probably going to be a collection of one shots. I really don't want it to have any main arcs. There might be some tiny ones, but I want the focus to be more on the twins than AWHL. There probably will be some mini arcs. So yes, a lot of fluff will be included. I think that will hold us all over 'till October (ugh!) comes around.

Also there will be a more serious story coming off of this one called **Catalyst**. It's been in my head for SO LONG! I honestly can't wait to write it. However, I wanted the twins to be a part of it, so I wanted to wait until I finished this story. Without giving too much away, the story is about a disaster that strikes the family and how they cope with it and all of the bumps in the road. It sounds boring, but once you know the main details, I think you all will love it. For those who like fluff and angst (like this story), you will love **Catalyst**. So stay tuned for it. It's also multi-chap.

Anyways now that it's summer and I am done my mission work, I think I will have a lot more time to write. If my updates are slow, I apologize. Life is so busy. You guys have to understand. But I will never not update so don't fear that. For the rest of the day today I am planning on updating EVERY story. So stay tuned!

Stay beautiful! And thanks again for making this my favorite story ever :) I never knew I'd write it this long or love it so much. But I do. And so many more fanfictions are to come from me trust me.

You know you love me (ugh so cliché!) XOXO, Becca

**P.S: WHAT MOMENTS DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN WHAT WE HAVE NOW? Leave a review and let me know! Also let me know what you thought of All We Have Left too I'd love to hear ya ;) **


End file.
